Stolen Youth
by Debs dragon
Summary: A New Years eve party is in full swing at Capsule Corp. Goten and Trunks sample the punch which gets them drunk. Pan has admired Trunks for some time and when he makes his advances she doesn't resist. What happens destroys her trust and faith.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ gang, a rich Japanese man does._

_Rating: Mature_

_Warnings: Angst, sap, Lemon, violence, nasty Trunks._

_Notes: A New Years eve party is in full swing at Capsule Corp. Goten and Trunks sample the punch which gets them drunk. Pan has admired Trunks for some time and when he makes his advances she doesn't resist. What happens destroys her trust and faith. Alone and hurting Pan disappears._

_Authors Notes: I have taken a few liberties with the time-line. Pan is older in this in order for the story to work, I'm afraid that under age sex is not something I condone and as such I have tweaked the time lines to make all characters of consenting age. :)_

_Feedback: Is craved and adored._

**"Stolen Youth"**

Written January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 1

The lights blazed and the music pumped out from within the golden dome. Pan could hear and feel the throb of the beat as it pulsed through the air, the electricity of emotion was everywhere. She hugged herself tightly as she anticipated the evening of fun that lay ahead.

Gohan parked the car and the three occupants climbed out. Videl shivered slightly as the cold of the evening chilled her car warmed body, but it was quickly dismissed as Gohan wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

With a wink in Pan's direction he led the way to the open door and inside. They were met by Bulma herself who promptly pulled them into an embrace, kissing each of them she offered warmest wishes for the New Year.

Pan followed behind as Bulma took their coats and then led them through the hallway's and into the grand ballroom of the dome. It wasn't really a ballroom but it was so huge in its size that Pan and her friends had nicknamed it that. Pan gazed around in awe. The place had been transformed into a wonderland. From every available point streamers, balloons and strands of gossamer hung or adorned. The gentle movement of the breeze caught the variety of decorations and made them sway and dance, sending a virtual kaleidoscope of color throughout the room.

Tables and chairs were scattered all around, some vacant and others occupied. A band was playing on a slightly elevated platform at one end of the room while couples danced on the polished wooden floor that took up the main centre of the room. To one side sat long tables filled with a buffet of assorted foods. Pan licked her lips as she took in the many different morsels that filled the tables to overflowing. A little further along stood another couple of tables but these were filled with glasses and bottles. Every type of alcohol was sitting patiently waiting to be devoured by thirsty throats. A couple of large crystal bowls sat at either end, filled to the brim with a rosy colored fluid and numerous items of fruit floating in the tide of liquid.

She felt herself pulled along and looked up from her musings to see what was happening. Her mother's hand was on her arm gently steering her through the mass of people to a table on the far side. She peered ahead and could make out the form of her grandfather sitting there with her grandmother beside him. She smiled to herself. She hadn't seen them for a few weeks as they had gone away for a rare holiday and she had missed them both. Her face broke into a cheeky grin as she watched Goku's face turn in their direction.

"Grandpa!" yelled Pan as she launched herself into his arms and gave him a big hug.

Goku chuckled as he caught his granddaughter and returned the hug. "Hey there kitten. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was wonderful grandpa, but would have been better if you and grandma had been there too."

"I'm sorry we missed spending it with you too, but the holiday was really good. Still, we are back now so we can do lots of things together over your summer break." Goku ruffled the young girl's hair.

Pan smiled and then turned to Chi Chi. She gave the woman an equally fierce hug. "I missed you grandma," she said softly.

"We missed you too Pan. My, my... let me look at you." Chi Chi stared at the young dark haired beauty before her. "I swear you have grown more lovely in the time we have been away."

Pan blushed. "Awww... grandma!"

Gohan leant in to give his mother a kiss. "How was the holiday?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Chi Chi replied. "We really needed it."

"At least Goten didn't destroy the house while you were away," smiled Videl as she leaned in to greet her mother-in-law.

"Thank heavens for small mercies," laughed Chi Chi.

"I think it should be more like he was a bit scared of mom's temper," came a voice from behind.

"Goten!" squealed Pan.

Goten smiled as he gave his niece a hug. "Hey bro." Goten shook Gohan's hand and then gave Videl a kiss to the cheek.

"So where have you been hiding?" asked Videl as she sat down.

"No where special," he replied with a wink.

"Up to mischief no doubt," scolded Chi Chi.

"Who me?" Goten clutched his heart and feigned disappointment. "Why mom, you cut me to the core."

The group laughed. Goku and Gohan went off in search of drinks while Videl and Chi Chi caught up on all the news. Goten looked at Pan. "Wanna split?"

Pan smiled, "Sure. I haven't found Marron yet to wish her a Happy New Year."

"Come on then, follow me. They were all hanging out over the far side." Goten stood and Pan followed.

Videl looked at her daughter. "Where are you off to?" she asked.

"Just going to find the rest of the guys and hang out with them," Pan replied.

"Okay then."

"Us oldies not good enough for you?" Goku teased her as he returned with drinks.

"Ummm... "

"I'm only having a go at you Pan. Go.. shoo... have some fun with your friends, you're only young once." Goku gave her a friendly smile.

Pan grinned. "I'll see you all later." She quickly picked up on Goten's form and worked her way through the crowd towards him.

"So, you been hanging out with Trunks then?" Pan asked casually.

"Yeah. It's pretty boring at home while the oldies were away so I spent most of my time over here."

Pan sighed softly.

"How come you didn't come over much?"

"With Bra away there wasn't much point. I've spent a bit of time with Marron, other than that just hanging around home."

"Well Bra will be back tomorrow." Goten couldn't keep the delight from his voice.

Pan chuckled. She was fully aware of her uncle's secret adoration for her best friend. The funny thing was so was Bra, but Goten hadn't figured that one out yet and so the two girls continued to tease and bait him mercilessly. He'd figure it out soon enough, they thought. Pan also had a secret...

She was head over heels for Trunks. Although she had confided to Goten about her obsession she had never made a move to convert it into reality. Trunks was gorgeous. He had matured into a fine young man with a lovely voice, well built body and looks to die for. Every girl in the city swooned over him... and he knew it. Pan didn't want to ruin their friendship, Trunks never having shown any interest in her other than as a friend and part of their group and so she wasn't yet prepared to let him know just how deeply she did feel for him.

Goten had told her that Trunks simply wasn't interested in a relationship with a girl at the moment. They were having too much fun just being themselves and fooling around. There was plenty of time for relationships later, or so Trunks had said when Goten queried him as to why he hadn't taken a girlfriend yet.

Pan would wait though. She was quite content to sit back and let him have his fun. When he was ready to step forth into a relationship she would make sure she was there. Her mind broke from its wanderings and she realized with a start that they had stopped at a table. She peered around at her friends. "Hey all," she stated simply and then sat down.

Goten sat next to Pan and glanced around the table. Trunks was there along with Marron. Steve and Mike from college were also present along with Sue, and Mike's girlfriend Faith. The three girls were soon huddled together exchanging gossip and swapping Christmas tales. The guys all joined up and began their own discussion and planned out what they would get up to in the new year.

Trunks cast an eye over to the girls from time to time and was surprised to find his eyes lingering on Pan a little longer than necessary. He shook himself. What was he thinking? He had lots of girls simply throwing themselves at him, sometimes he took what they offered and other times he simply ignored them. He was following his father's advice... literally.

Vegeta had sat him down just before his twentieth birthday. "Son... You are old enough now to have an idea of what it is you want to gain from life. You have grown into a strong young man and while I would prefer you to continue with your training I understand your need to develop your mental skills as well. Soon it will be time for you to select a mate and settle down, but before that happens you need to get out and play the field." Vegeta had paused and looked thoughtful.

Trunks had an idea of what his father was telling him, after all, his father had roamed the universe, fighting and destroying, bedding many females of different races before deciding finally to take a mate and settle in one spot.

"Play the field, sow your wild oats and enjoy yourself. Learn about all that the female has to offer, explore the many differences between them and you will be a richer wiser man for it. Play the game and your final choice of mate will be much easier."

Trunks had thought a lot about that speech of his father's and on several occasions put it into practice. He wasn't ready to settle just yet, he was busy investigating all the pleasures of the world and its female inhabitants. So why then was he looking at Pan this way?

He frowned slightly. Pan and Marron were part of their group, along with his sister Bra. Not to mention the fact that Pan was Bra's best friend. He sighed. Surely Pan shouldn't be affecting him in this way.? He had more than enough willing girls to share his bed and he only slept with them once before moving on. He knew they adored him and the way he made love, but he only saw them as one thing... a way in which to relieve his hormones. He had promised himself he would confine his activities to those outside their immediate circle, but now that he took the time to see what was under his nose he was shocked.

Pan had matured; gone was the gangliness of adolescence to be replaced with an enchanting creature. Just when did Pan become so alluring? He quickly shelved those thoughts and turned his attention back to his fellows.

#

Goten went in search of drinks. The punch looked good and so he tried a bit. Finding the tanginess of the fruit added to the kick of the punch he poured himself a large glassful. He filled another and took for Trunks.

The evening wore on and Trunks, along with Goten, drank their fair share of punch, each swallow adding to the warm feeling inside. Pan and Marron switched to soft drinks after having a few glasses of punch and realizing just how much of a punch it packed. Knowing her father, not to mention her grandpa, would be deeply upset with her if she were to get drunk, Pan switched while she still could. Her body felt deliciously light and the alcohol soothed her into a state of pleasant numbness. Her inhibitions gone with the aid of the beverage she found herself enjoying the atmosphere more and her tongue loosened a little enabling her to overcome the usual shyness that made up her persona.

Pan found herself giggling at jokes she would normally have blushed at and revelled in her new found state. While not drunk she was pleasantly tipsy. She kept glancing at Trunks from the corner of her eye and was encouraged when she caught his gaze upon her form from time to time. The feeling of his eyes upon her body heightened her own perception of her feelings for him. She could only hope that that gaze meant one thing; Trunks was interested in what he saw.

Noticing Pan's eyes lingering in his direction, Trunks began to feel a little more encouraged. He wasn't sure just what his body was telling him other than Pan was a creature he needed to discover more of. With the thought of something so lovely and yet forbidden to him, Trunks took the only course of action he knew to quell those desires.

He got drunk.

The party continued in full swing, the dancing became more modern as people relaxed and gave in to the festivities. Laughter ran as free as the wine and the buffet table sighed in relief as its load was lightened. Goten and Trunks had nearly finished the entire bowl of punch between them and were eyeing off the other one when Marron intervened. She gently pointed out to the two demi-saiya jins that they had consumed more than enough for a while and wouldn't it be a good idea if they switched to water or soft drink?

Goten agreed but Trunks was a little harder to convince. With Pan's help Marron managed to persuade the pair to go outside for some fresh air to try to help them sober up a little. While Goten became a rather happy drunk, laughing and giggling, Trunks tended to turn inwards and brood upon his thoughts.

The four wandered out into the gardens of the dome and walked around. The night air was crisp and cold, stars twinkled overhead and the sounds of the party faded into the background. Goten found a bench and sat down, the cooler air having cleared his head a little. Marron sat next to him, silently letting the youth regain his control from the alcohol. Trunks on the other hand was experiencing far more than he was ready to cope with. Pan being so close was sending his brain into overdrive.

Goten decided he had had enough of the evening's cool air and headed back inside, Marron followed. Trunks wanted to stay outside for a while longer so Pan offered to stay as well and make sure he was all right. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Pan dreaming of what it would be like to kiss Trunks and Trunks struggling to define what he was feeling for Pan.

Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his lavender hair. He stood and moved a little way down the path. Pan watched and then followed. Trunks continued to walk along, hoping to clear his head a little. So caught up in his thoughts he tripped over his own feet. Pan, seeing the stumble, was instantly by his side and grabbing his arm steadied the youth.

Before he knew what was happening Trunks found his own arms wrapping around Pan and pulling her close. Her body felt soft and warm, her hair smelt of fresh rain and Trunks buried his head against her shoulder.

Pan returned the embrace. All she was aware of was that Trunks was finally holding her. Sure she had only helped him from ending up flat on his face, but he was the one that had begun to hug her and was still holding her, so in her mind that meant he wanted to. She felt her heart soar, along with her hopes.

Trunks lost himself in the scent and warmth of Pan, the alcohol assisting in sending logical thought out the proverbial window. His lips sought hers and proceeded to kiss her deeply. As he ran his tongue across her lips seeking entrance to her mouth so he felt them part to allow his intrusion. Instantly his tongue swept inside and began to explore.

Pan was in heaven. The fact that Trunks was intoxicated and that maybe this response was only due to that fact failed to penetrate her head. She was only aware of two things. Trunks was holding her and kissing her. She responded to the stimulus by parting her lips to allow him to explore her mouth. Her own tongue darted forward shyly to entangle with his as they stroked and caressed the warmth of each others previously unexplored depths.

Panting slightly they pulled apart. Trunks stared into Pan's glazed eyes, his own mimicking them but with a touch of something else. Pan stared back noting the haze of pleasure that flitted in those depths. When Trunks reached for her lips again she responded eagerly. So caught up in the swirl of emotions she didn't register the hand that was beginning to wander around from her back and make its way leisurely to her chest until she felt the fingers pushing under her bra.

# # #

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**"Stolen Youth"**

Written January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 2

Trunks was overcome by the closeness of Pan. In his drunken state he pressed forth and claimed her mouth with his, his arms wrapped securely around her slim waist as he plundered the unknown territory of Pan's warmth. His arms tightened slightly and his body began to respond as he felt her hesitantly return his kiss. Pulling apart he gazed into her eyes, pleased to note the dazed look they held. He claimed her lips once more as his hormones began to take over. His hand left her back and began to slide around and under the front of her shirt. He located the edge of the lacy material and pushed his fingers underneath.

Pan was lost in the kiss and it took a few moments for her mind to register the presence of fingers upon her skin. She pulled back sharply and looked at Trunks, confusion raced through her head as she fought to understand the feelings her body was experiencing.

Trunks smiled at her. "It's okay Pan, I promise I won't hurt you."

"But... Trunks I'm not sure..."

Trunks' lips pressed firmly against hers, cutting off any protest. The fingers stopped their advance; but they didn't retreat either.

Kissing her soundly Trunks was aware of her shyness and decided his best method of attack would be to simply overwhelm her with desire until she was totally lost to him. He gently pulled his hand from within the confines of her shirt and taking her hand he led her deeper into the gardens. "Walk with me?"

Pan was a little relived and yet disappointed at the same time. She allowed herself to be led along the path and away from the lights and sounds of the party. "Where are we going?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"I want to show you something." Trunks continued on his way down the path. Shortly he stopped.

Pan looked around. She didn't remember this part of the Capsule Corps extensive gardens. "Where are we?"

"This is a secret place of mine," came the reply. Trunks pressed forward again and then flopped down onto the cool grass.

Pan gazed around as Trunks wandered off. It was a smallish garden, hidden from view by a large hedge. In the moonlight she could make out the outline of flower beds and Trunks lying prone on the grass in the center. She moved over and sat down next to him. She wasn't sure why he had come here and the puzzle of him kissing her continued to plague her mind.

Trunks lay on the grass and stared at the stars. "Do you ever wonder what home looked like?"

Pan was jolted from her thoughts by the question. "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Trunks."

Trunks motioned towards the stars. "Our home planet, Vegetasi; don't you ever wonder what it was like?"

Pan thought about that before replying. "I guess not. I mean, I'm only part Saiya-jin and mostly human. I hadn't sort of wondered much about where the Saiya-jin part came from." Pan shivered a little in the cool air.

"My dad has told me some things about it, but not a lot. It was destroyed while he was still only a child himself. " Trunks sighed and then noticed the shiver run through Pan. Quickly he rolled over and pulled the girl to the ground to lie next to him.

Pan was taken by surprise as Trunks pulled her to the ground and rolled her next to him. She stiffened slightly and then relaxed as his arms made their way around her to hug her close. She sighed softly and snuggled closer to him.

Trunks was pleased with how Pan had relaxed against him. He began his seduction with deadly accuracy. He knew from Goten that Pan was interested in him, even though Goten had never said it outright, but Trunks wasn't an idiot. The subtle glances Pan had given him when she thought he wasn't looking combined with the questions from Goten in regards to his relationships and girlfriends all added up to one thing in Trunks' mind and he was about to test that theory out. His mind still fogged with alcohol, Trunks again lowered his lips to Pans and drank from her sweetness.

Pan responded to the kiss. She was deliriously happy. Trunks was holding her and kissing her, at long last she had what she most desired and she wasn't about to give it up.

Kissing Pan thoroughly Trunks pushed his tongue forward once more into that sweet mouth, probing and stroking the inner warmth. His tongue explored all the sensitive spots he could find and began tease Pan into a haze of need she wasn't aware she could experience.

Pan kissed back eagerly, Trunks was setting her on fire and she wanted to burn forever. His tongue caressed places in her mouth that sent tingles across her nerves, eliciting small moans of pleasure from her throat.

Trunks pulled away slightly and began to nibble along Pan's bottom lip as his eyes sought hers. His blue depths searched her darkened irises and he was pleased to note only pleasure was registered within. Feeling a little bolder he began to kiss along the column of her neck as his hand once more began to work under the fabric of her shirt.

Pan was lost in sensations. She had never felt like this before. The kisses were making her light headed and sending tiny shock waves of pleasure all over her skin. She tilted her head to allow Trunks better access to her flesh.

Trunks continued to work his way along the creamy expanse, nipping lightly and then soothing with licks and kisses as he continued to drive the girl beyond rational thought. His hand managed to find its way back to the lacy edge and quickly pulled it upwards freeing her breast to his caress.

Pan's breath hitched slightly as she felt his hand upon her skin, then she moaned as he began to massage and knead it lightly. Somewhere in her mind a little voice tried to reason with her physical reactions, telling her this wasn't right, she should stop now while she still could.

Trunks gently massaged the breast before his fingers sought to tease and torment the small nipple. He smiled to himself as Pan responded with a huff of breath and slight arch of her back. He wanted to explore more of this beauty and slowly withdrew his hand. One on the outside of the shirt he began to undo the buttons until the fabric parted and whispered open, exposing Pan's chest to his gaze. Gently he eased his hands behind her back and unclasped the bra, allowing her ample breasts to swell forth. He lowered his head and took a caramel nipple into his mouth and began to suck.

Pan was aware of Trunks' hands roaming the flesh of her chest and felt the cool kiss of the night air as her shirt and bra were undone. She felt his mouth lower to her breast and then the heat of his breath as it brushed across her aching skin. She managed to stifle a moan as his mouth closed over the sensitive nipple and he began to suck. Her back arched as she pushed herself closer to him, needing to feel more of that teasing touch.

Trunks was aroused. Very aroused. He couldn't remember when he was last excited as much as this. There was something about Pan, the way she moaned softly, the way her body moved against him as he explored its unmapped areas, the soft touches of her fingers against his hair as she fought her own battle of pleasure, the way she tasted, fresh and untouched. It heightened his desire more and he felt himself throbbing with need.

Pan ran her hands through the soft lavender locks as Trunks continued to feast upon her breasts, alternating between the two. She hadn't let anyone do anything like this to her before and was trying to come to terms with her body's reactions to the stimulus.

With the alcohol still in his bloodstream Trunks became more daring. While still sucking and nipping on Pan's chest his hand began a journey to rest upon Pan's thigh. Encouraged that she hadn't rejected his advances thus far he began to work his hand upwards and under the hem of her skirt to run lightly along the crease of hip and leg.

Pan jumped a little as she felt the questing fingers drawing lightly over her skin. A tremor of fear passed through her body as she realized where Trunks was heading. Before she could protest the movement Trunks kissed her soundly as his fingers slid under the elastic of her panties and stroked her most intimate area.

Trunks boldly pushed his fingers forth as he silenced any form of protest with a kiss. He stroked softly as he plundered the sweet mouth once more. By the time he broke for air he had one finger firmly embedded in Pan's warm body and Pan was squirming lightly under his assault.

Pan was completely taken off guard with the kiss. It was warm, sensuous and demanding. She lost herself to it and when finally allowed to breathe she felt Trunks finger penetrate her and begin to stroke her insides. Without her consent her body began to move against the digit, seeking more of the friction.

Trunks decided he had waited long enough and wanted some friction of his own. His erection pressed painfully against the front of his pants and he slipped his hand down to release the button and zipper. Reaching inside the flap of his boxers he pulled the stiffened flesh to greet the night air and sighed aloud as the restriction was eased. Sensing Pan's inner turmoil he quickly reached for her hand and drew it southward in his own. When he reached his arousal he placed her hand upon the heated shaft and curled her fingers around it. He sighed in pleasure as she began to explore him.

Pan was unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to stop and yet another part wished to continue, to enjoy what was being offered. When Trunks took her hand and placed it upon his manhood she tensed and then relaxed as she caressed the hardened length. She hadn't seen a male in his full glory before, let alone touch one so intimately and she was curious to say the least, and so she allowed herself the indulgence of a little education. Her fingers worked the shaft as she found her way over ridges to the base of soft down. Moving back up she slid her thumb across the tip a little surprised to find it wet.

Trunks moaned as Pan's hand worked over his aching need. When her thumb slipped over the sensitive tip he thrust his hips forward in response and pushed a second finger into her warmth.

Pan's breath hitched at the addition as well as the response to her thumb. She continued to explore the length with hand and fingers, learning what he liked and what sent his hips rocking. Then she gasped as Trunks lit the fire of passion.

Trunks was lost to his lust. The hand that worked his shaft, eliciting moans of pure pleasure from him driving his need higher as he fought to stay in control. Plunging two fingers repeatedly into Pan's depths his thumb sought out her pleasure spot and began to massage it ruthlessly. The gasp from Pan told him all he needed to know and he continued to pleasure her.

Pan wasn't aware she could feel anything like this. Her mind protested feebly that this wasn't right but her body quelled the thought before it could become too strong. She was aware of the passion inside, building striving for something; what that was she wasn't sure but she knew Trunks did. Then as swiftly as it all began it stopped. She opened her eyes to see what had happened and swallowed... hard.

Trunks pulled away and sat up. He saw Pan open her eyes and look at him as he began to remove his pants and underwear. He gave her a lust filled look as he lay himself down again and proceeded to remove her underwear as well.

Pan began to protest. This wasn't right, she shouldn't be doing this. "Trunks..."

"Shhh ... It's okay, Pan, I just want to explore you more." Trunks tugged the panties down and off.

"But Trunks... this is wrong, we shouldn't..."

"I'll stop if you really want me too Pan, but I think you want this as much as I do." Trunks manoeuvred himself between Pan's legs as he spoke. "I need you Pan... Ohh gods do I need you."

Pan was becoming scared. This was getting way out of hand. A little exploration was one thing, but what Trunks was proposing to do now really frightened her. "Trunks.. Please don't do this."

Trunks leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her lips. "I know what you need Pan... let me give it to you, let me take you to heights you haven't dreamed about." He guided the tip of his erection to rest against the soft opening and paused. He reached with his other hand and quickly massaged her sweet spot again causing her to moan and arch once more against him and effectively ease the head of his manhood inside her passage.

Pan gasped as she felt Trunks penetrate her slowly. Before she could react he began to thrust forward. There was momentary flash of pain and then just a mild stinging. Pan choked back a sob as Trunks began to rock his hips. She stared at his face and took in the sight. Trunks had his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss was etched upon his features.

Trunks bit his lip as he felt himself slip inside as Pan pushed against the finger tormenting her sweet spot. He moaned as he quickly snapped forward and plunged into heaven. He was unaware of the small sob of pain as he broke through the barrier and began to move. All he could register was the heat and moistness that surrounded him and sent liquid fire coursing through his blood. He continued to thrust as his fingers teased the young woman's body, driving her closer to the pinnacle.

Pan was awash with the sensations. The initial shock of penetration passing and being swept aside by the warm feelings those teasing fingers were creating. She began to respond, rocking her own hips to meet the downward thrust and climb higher to something she knew was awaiting her.

Giving in to the overwhelming sensations Trunks pumped harder, snapping his pelvis forward and moving deeper with each advance and retreat.

Pan rose higher and higher until she was teetering on the edge of the abyss, with a keening cry she tipped over and soared into paradise.

Trunks felt her walls close around him as she reached her climax. Ripples of her pleasure pulsed along his length, squeezing and coaxing him to follow. Unable to stave the end he gave a grunt and buried himself completely inside, his seed shot forth to coat her insides and he moaned softly as he felt her milk him of every drop. Panting heavily he collapsed in a heap on top of Pan.

As Pan's mind returned to the current plane so the reality of what they had just done hit home... _hard_. Panicking, she shoved Trunks aside and scrambled for her clothes.

Trunks registered the movement and reached out wrapping his strong arms around her slender form and stilling her movements. "Pan... Please, lay with me?"

Pan stilled and then stared at the man she had loved for so long. The tears began to run down her cheeks.

Trunks pulled her to sit in his lap and began to soothe her. "Don't cry Pan, we didn't do anything wrong."

Pan looked at him through moisture filled eyes. "I... I... I don't know what I feel, Trunks." The confusion was evident in her eyes as well as her voice. She thought hard for a moment.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes. I haven't experienced anything like that before. But I still can't help feeling I have betrayed my parents... I don't know how to explain it," Pan huffed out between sobs.

"Then if you enjoyed it there is nothing to be feeling bad about. It's a natural thing to do. I know I enjoyed it." Trunks pressed forward and began to kiss her jaw, the alcohol still in his blood stream beginning to affect him further.

Pan ceased her tears and thought on Trunks' words. She had enjoyed it but there was still this nagging doubt in the back of her head that what had just transpired should not have happened in the way it had. It should be something that was saved for that special day... that special someone. But Trunks was her special someone; wasn't he? Her tired and confused mind needed to get away, get away and think. She reached again for her clothes and began to dress herself. She wanted to get back to the party, the safety of the rest of the group where she could relax and begin to come to terms with what had happened.

Trunks allowed her to slip from his embrace and fumbled for his own pants. He felt a little sick from the drinking and his head was beginning to hurt. Tugging his pants on he thought briefly about what he had just done and then quickly shoved it into the back of his mind. He wasn't ready to deal with it just yet. Better to get back to the party and think about it later... later when his head was a little clearer.

Pan had finished straightening her clothes and looked at Trunks. "I'm going back to the party," she announced and then left. She walked quickly along the path, the sounds of the music and laughter growing louder with each step.

Trunks sighed and followed along behind. His steps were a little shaky from the beverages he had consumed but he felt content and sated, also a little sleepy.

Pan slipped into the ballroom without being noticed. She made her way to the bathroom and was pleased to find it empty. She turned the tap on and began to wash her face, scrubbing away all traces of her tears. Gazing into the mirror she noted the slight puffiness of her eyes but nothing too noticeable. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips a little swollen from Trunks' kisses. Taking a deep breath she stepped outside and back into the party, praying and hoping that no one would be able to tell from her appearance just what she had done.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 3

Fortunately for Pan the party and its guests were too intent on enjoying themselves to notice anything unusual, if they did they never commented, presuming the girl was just a little flushed from the alcohol and the evenings festivities. Midnight came and everyone joined together to sing Auld Lang Syne and see the new year in with a burst of fireworks.

Pan was tired, the small amount of liquor she had consumed long gone from her body to leave her feeling empty and alone. She was still trying to sort through the myriad of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her and order them into some form of coherency. Finally her parents announced they were leaving and it was with relief that Pan said her goodbyes and climbed into the car for the trip home. She sat silently in the back, thoughts running through her head as the dark night sped past.

"Are you okay Pan?"

The question brought her from her wanderings. "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

"I asked if you were okay." Videl's voice held a touch of concern.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little tired that's all."

"Didn't have too much to drink did you?" teased her father.

"Dad! I only had a couple of glasses of punch." Pan tried her best to look hurt.

"That's okay, I'm only teasing you sweetheart."

"Yeah, I know. I sure am tired though."

"Well off to bed as soon as we get home, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

The rest of the trip was covered in silence and it wasn't long before they were pulling up outside their home. Pan climbed sleepily from the car and walked inside. She kissed her parents good night before closing the door to her room and after changing into her pajamas, climbed into her soft, warm bed. Despite her fears of not being able to sleep for the turmoil in her head she was out the instant her head hit the pillow.

~ oOo ~

The warm sun filtering through the curtains woke Trunks. He turned his head and groaned. Ohh god... why did he have to drink so much? It felt as if an entire army of androids was enjoying a disco in his head. His tongue felt furry and his mouth like it belonged to a sewer plant. _Just how much did I drink last night?_ He rolled over and away from the teasing rays, closing his eyes he attempted to still the throbbing in his temples.

It didn't work.

His stomach gave a warning twist and he quickly leapt from the bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom. Crouching over the porcelain bowl he emptied the contents of his stomach. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth he reached for the button and flushed. Pulling himself to his feet he shuffled to the sink and washed his face and hands. He looked into the mirror and gave a wry grin. "Trunks old man, you sure did get smashed last night."

The reflection stared back at him, eyes rimmed red, darkish circles underneath and a tinge of green around the gills. Trunks flipped the door to the small cabinet open and reached for the aspirin. Shaking a couple of the white pills into his hand he swallowed them quickly, chasing them down with a glass of water. He brushed his teeth in an attempt to remove the stale taste from his mouth. Deciding a shower would probably make him feel a little more normal he reached into the stall and turned the taps on. He began to remove his clothes. He must have been really drunk last night to have collapsed on his bed without changing into his pajamas.

Stripping the shirt from his torso he tossed it into the laundry hamper. His pants soon followed and then his boxers. As he slipped the silky material down his legs he couldn't help but notice the slight stiffness in the fabric. His brow furrowed a little. Pushing them into the hamper along with his pants he thought back as to why they would appear stiff. He glanced down at himself and couldn't help but notice he smelled of sex. Running his fingers through the patch of stiff hairs his suspicion was confirmed. Yes he had definitely had sex last night.

Moving into the shower he let the water run over the hard planes of his body as he searched through his fogged mind in an attempt to recall the events of last night. With a gasp he managed to piece together some of the puzzle. He remembered drinking the punch and going outside with Marron, Pan and Goten. They walked for a bit and then sat down. He began to wash himself as he searched for the rest of the pieces. Goten and Marron had gone back inside, he remembered taking Pan to the part of the gardens that he liked to term his own special spot and then the rest was a blur. Try as he might he couldn't recall what had happened next. Had he had sex with Pan? Or was it with someone else? He groaned as he rested his head upon the cool tile.

He knew Pan was in love with him but he had vowed not to get involved with the girl until she was a little older and he had finished playing the field. He simply wasn't ready to commit to a relationship just yet. The memory of who it was he had lain with stubbornly refused to come back to him and in the end he gave up chasing it. Sighing he turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

Moments later, feeling much refreshed and with the aspirin finally kicking in, he made his way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, the event that had taken place last night shoved to the back of his mind. If it was Pan he had made love to last night then it was too late to do anything about it now. He was pleased to note his father was absent, training no doubt. His mother too wasn't around but had left him a note telling him his breakfast was in the oven. He withdrew the plate and filled a glass with orange juice before sitting down to eat. As he ate so he mulled over the thought of his mysterious love making once more.

Okay, he wasn't ready to settle down in a steady relationship just yet so if it had been Pan he'd bedded, what was he going to do about it? The soft nature that was his true persona told him he should contact her and apologize for his forwardness. The dark part of him that was his father's Saiya-jin inheritance told him not to be so weak. Females were there to be used and she had been more than willing to accept his advances. But Pan was a girl he really liked and if he was open about his true feelings she was the one he really wanted to get to know with a view of taking her as his mate in the future. The dark side again spoke informing him that he was far too young to think about a mate yet, he should continue with his ways of loving and leaving them, playing the field and getting the most from his body before he confined himself to just one. But Pan was something special. If she was that special then why was she so willing to give him what he wanted? He groaned again, feeling the headache returning with a vengeance.

Dumping his plate in the sink he returned to his room. Maybe a little more sleep would ease his head. But what of Pan? _What of her?_ his dark side asked. She was more than willing and if she was that eager with him what was to say she wasn't that way with others? Now there was something to think about. The more Trunks tossed this thought around the more he convinced himself it was true. Pan certainly didn't put up a fight when he took her. In fact she seemed to delight in his touches and was eager to return them to his own flesh. The fact that he couldn't clearly recall the event only added to his conviction that Pan was the one that had wanted him.

The gentler side of his conscience was buried as the dark side took over. Falling asleep again Trunks was by now thoroughly convinced that it was Pan that had instigated the little session, that the girl he had so often thought of as sweet and innocent was just another quick, easy lay that wanted him for his name and status and nothing else. Well she would soon find out that he... Trunks Briefs was not one to be swayed by a quick roll in the hay. In fact quite the opposite... he could be as cold and as ruthless as his father when it came to people trying to take advantage of him.

~ oOo ~

Pan woke to the sounds of birds singing. Rolling over to look at the clock she was stunned to find it was mid morning. Sighing she sank back into the pillow as her head was flooded with the memories of the previous evening. Trunks... She had been with Trunks. Part of her was happy and yet another part was ashamed. Her love for the lavender haired demi saiya-jin had clouded her judgement and allowed him to take advantage of her. She frowned as she thought back to what they had done. Her body tingled with the memory of his hands upon her skin, the feelings he had given her and the ultimate pleasure she had reached. Then the guilt set in.

Her parents would be so mad if they ever knew. Angry and disappointed but she couldn't help the little thrill that passed through her. She had wanted Trunks for so long. She knew he was looking around for the right girl, how else would you explain the number of females he seemed to date? The thought that he was just simply using them for his own sexual satisfaction never entered her mind. Finally he had noticed her and wanted to spend some time alone with her, not as the group they usually hung out in. To say his advances had come as a bit of a shock was an understatement and while she knew it was wrong to do what she did she couldn't have stopped herself. If giving herself to him in that way meant she would have him forever then she would happily do it all again.

Pan rolled out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. She left her room and took a shower. Feeling refreshed she returned to her room and dressed. making her bed and tidying up she went down for breakfast and to greet her parents. She just hoped that what had transpired could not be detected from her actions or appearance.

Videl looked up from her coffee as Pan entered the small kitchen. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning mom. I guess I over slept."

"You could say that." Videl smiled. "It was rather a late night though so it's to be expected."

"Where's dad?"

"He's gone over to grandpa's."

"Oh." Pan frowned a little.

"So, what are you up to today?"

Pan helped herself to tea from the pot. "I hadn't made any plans."

"Good. Then you can help me. I want to give the house a good clean."

Pan groaned. She hated anything to do with housework. A thought came into her head. "Bra is back today mom, is it okay if I go over later to see her?"

"Sure, honey. Give me a hand first and then you can call to see if she's back."

"Thanks, I will." Pan helped herself to some breakfast while her mother got out the cleaning things. Soon they were both busy with mops, dusters and vacuum cleaner. It didn't take long and the house was sparkling from top to bottom. "Can I call Bra now?"

"Sure. Thanks for helping me out."

"Any time, mom." Pan went through to the lounge and dialled the number for the Capsule Corp home. She longed to see her friend again; she also wanted to see Trunks. They needed to talk. The phone was picked up and Vegeta's harsh voice boomed down the line.

"You had better have a good excuse for calling and interrupting my training."

"Umm... Hi there, Vegeta, it's Pan here. I was just calling to see if Bra was back yet."

"Yes, she is."

"Can I speak to her please?"

"I suppose so. Wait."

Pan held onto the receiver as she heard Vegeta thump the phone down. Her eyes twisted as the sound of his voice yelling hit her ears. "Bra! Bra! Phone for you. It's Kakarott's brat."

Pan couldn't help the small chuckle at the reference to her grandfather and herself. Vegeta would never change. She had heard the stories several times and witnessed the Saiya-jin prince's methods of communication on numerous occasions. She wasn't scared of him, it was just his way and she accepted that

Bra bounded down the stairs. "Thanks daddy, and I wish you would call her Pan. That is her name after all."

Vegeta just humphed and went back to his training room.

"Hi Pan, sorry about dad, he gets like that."

"No worries Bra, I'm not offended I know what he's like by now," Pan giggled. "So what have you been up to? When did you get back?"

"I got in about an hour ago. It was great, I had a really good time but I did miss all of you."

"Same here."

"Why don't you come over, Pan? I can show you all the photos and we can catch up on the gossip."

"Okay, if that's all right."

"Of course it is. So I'll see you soon then?"

"Yep. I'll just check with mom and be right over."

"Great. I look forward to it. Bye."

"Bye." Pan hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. She got to her feet and went in search of her mother. "I'm going over to Bra's for a bit. What time would you like me home?"

"Dinner will be at 6.30 so be back for then."

"Thanks mom." Pan went out the front door and into the early afternoon sunshine. Gently she levitated off the ground and once high enough she flew in the direction of the Capsule Corp dome.

~ oOo ~

Trunks had slept for another three hours and was now feeling a little more like himself. He heard the sound of a car door slamming followed by the unmistakable noise that was his sister's voice. Bra was back. He stood and went out to greet his sister.

"Hey bro, you look like death warmed over. I take it the party was a success?" Bra stood and grinned at her brother.

"Hello to you too, sis. Nice to see you're looking well." Trunks couldn't help the tinge of sarcasm.

Bra raced forwards and enveloped him in a bear hug. "I missed you guys."

Trunks returned the hug. "We missed you too. No one to do the washing up," he teased.

"Thanks a lot."

"So how are the old folks?" asked Trunks as he lifted Bra's suitcase and carried it inside.

"They're fine. Gramps is still tinkering around with odd bits and pieces and gran'ma is well... like she always is."

"Yeah, still a bit ditzy?"

Bra chuckled. "She's not ditzy."

"Oh? Then what would you say she is?"

"Ummm... a bit eccentric, that's all."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get a snack and you can tell me all about the visit."

"I'll just go unpack and change first if that's okay?"

"Sure, I'll go start on the snacks and meet you in the kitchen."

A short while later Bra appeared in the kitchen. She helped herself to a sandwich and sat opposite her brother. The sound of the phone followed by Vegeta's bellow for his youngest offspring delayed her chat with Trunks momentarily. Returning, she found Trunks pouring them both a coffee. Bra sank into a chair and grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bowl.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone? How was the party?" Bra asked as she chewed.

"Party was okay. The usual guests of mom's, you know ... all stuffed shirts."

Bra giggled. "She has to associate with them Trunks for the sake of the business."

"Yeah, I know, but the way they swarm around her and do their sucking up routine... It's enough to make you sick."

"I'm surprised dad didn't have a go."

"I think he's given up by now. Every time he opens his mouth to say something mom shoots him down in flames." Trunks gave a wry smile and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, know exactly what you mean there." Bulma's temper was legendary and both siblings had been on the receiving end of her tongue several times. "So, anything else new?"

Trunks thought about his minor altercation with Pan and then decided not to say anything. "Nothing earth shattering. Just the usual boring day to day stuff."

"Then no new girl in your life?" Bras eyes twinkled with mischief.

Trunks looked up sharply. "No." The word came out a little more harshly than he had intended.

Bra looked a little shocked at the forcefulness of his tone and then her face screwed up in thought. She didn't have the chance to think much though as the doorbell rang and Pan was escorted to the kitchen.

Pan entered the Capsule Corp dome and followed the butler to the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw Trunks sitting with Bra. Trunks' eyes narrowed as he stared at the slender girl.

"Pan!" Bra jumped up out of her chair and raced to embrace her friend. Pan returned the embrace.

The scraping of a chair brought them back to the kitchen and they turned to see Trunks stand and make his way towards them. Pan smiled at him but was shocked to receive a cold look in return. Trunks strode past without a word and left the two stunned girls still standing there watching his retreating form.

Bra turned to Pan and looked at her quizzically. "What brought that on?"

Pan smiled weakly back. "I have no idea."

Bra's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Pan? Just what is going on here?"

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 4

Pan gazed at her friend. "I guess Trunks doesn't want to see me." Her voice was tinged with sadness as well as something else... confusion?

Bra noted the reaction and decided it was time to do some digging. "I think I'm missing a vital piece of information here, Pan. Look, let's grab a drink and go sit outside then you can tell me all about what's going on."

Pan allowed herself to be dragged outside to the gazebo. Her mind was racing. Why had Trunks acted like that? As if he hated her. She desperately needed to have that talk with him, but first she had to deal with Bra and her curiosity.

Pressing a drink in to her best friend's hand Bra looked at Pan expectantly. "So come on... spill. Something happened while I was gone."

Pan sighed. "I don't know what has gotten into Trunks... honest. He's been fine up until now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have still hung out as a group and he's been his normal self. He got a little drunk at the party last night so maybe he's just suffering from a hangover," replied Pan hopefully. She knew she was grasping at straws in one way but she couldn't think of any other reason for Trunks' behaviour.

Bra pondered for a moment. "You could be right, but I would have expected him to have been a bit shorter with me then. I don't know, he seemed fine until you arrived and then, well, that look he gave you... It was as if he despised you."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Pan's voice saddened. "I don't understand it." Her mind went for a wander back to the previous night. Trunks had been so tender and loving in one way, completely seducing her and sweeping her off her feet. Then in another way he had been forceful and demanding. The pleas she had uttered for him to stop had gone unheeded. She knew one thing though... Trunks had wanted her. Bra interrupted her thoughts again.

"You sure you're telling me everything here Pan?"

Pan swallowed hard. "Well..."

"Ah! I knew there was more."

Pan decided to tell Bra about the party but leave out the intimate bit. "We all went outside for a bit. Trunks, Goten, Marron and myself. We thought the cool fresh air might clear the guy's heads a little. After a while Goten and Marron went back inside, Trunks and I went for a little walk. Ohh it was so sweet. He put his arms around me and he kissed me." Pan's eyes went all dreamy at the thought.

"That still doesn't explain why he should cut you dead though today."

"I know, I don't understand it either. You're his sister Bra, maybe you know why he always seems to have a different girlfriend each week."

"I don't really know Pan." Bra thought long and hard. Yes Trunks seemed to have a different girl all the time, but then again, with his looks he had girls always throwing themselves at him. She knew Trunks liked Pan, they had shared so much together over the years as they grew up, so why then the sudden change? Especially if it seemed they had finally made a step towards becoming more than friends. "I thought he was maybe just looking around and trying to find the right girl. I mean we both know how much you care for him and I do know he likes you so maybe he is just searching around first, trying to make sure that you are the one for him."

"I guess I follow what you are saying, but if he's supposed to like me then why the attitude?"

"I think a good long talk is called for here." Bra stood. "Come on, let's go find him and then you can sit down and find out just what's going on." Bra still had a feeling there was more to this than Pan was letting on but she opted to let it slide for the moment, she would find out later.

Reluctantly Pan followed Bra, knowing the only way to the bottom of this was to confront Trunks.

They found Trunks in his room listening to his stereo. Bra knocked and then entered. Trunks looked up from his recline on the bed and scowled when he saw Pan with Bra.

"Trunks I think you need to talk."

"Oh? And since when have you become my keeper?"

"Something's going on here between you and Pan and it's going to affect all of the gang. I don't know what it is that's caused you to become so short with Pan but whatever it is you two need to talk about it and sort it out." Bra stood with her hands on her hips as if daring him to argue with her. Much to her surprise Trunks didn't.

Running his hands through his locks he sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Bra smiled. "Good. I'll leave you two alone for a bit then." Bra turned and gave Pan a reassuring smile before exiting and closing the door firmly behind her.

Pan looked around the room. She had been in here several times before, but this was the first time she had been alone with Trunks. The air literally crackled with the tension.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Trunks' voice cut the silence.

Pan stared at him before moving to sit in the small chair across from the bed. "I guess... I just want to know... What happened last night Trunks? What does this mean about us?... about our relationship? I mean, what happens now? Why are you treating me this way?" Pan couldn't stop the words as they flowed out in a jumble.

Trunks swallowed. This wasn't going to be easy. He levelled his gaze to meet hers and removed all emotion from his eyes before speaking. "I don't think I quite follow you, Pan. To start with, what relationship? I wasn't aware that we had one other than being friends. As for what happened last night I seem to recall you didn't exactly protest anything. I mean you were willing enough... too willing it seems." His eyes lowered as he saw the pain reflected in Pan's eyes, hating himself for being the one to cause it and yet unable to do anything to stop it.

Pan felt as if her world was crashing down around her ears. "I beg your pardon?" she whispered.

"You certainly didn't push me away or try to stop me. Look Pan, I know you like me, I know you wanted me, but I'm just not ready to settle down with anyone right now. I want to live a little and enjoy life before I finally settle down with one person. I intend to play the field, enjoy women before taking that last step. I have so many things I want to do and so many girls willing to be by my side, what makes you any different?" Warming to his task and oblivious of the pain he was causing, he continued. "I thought you may have been different from the others, that you could have been that special one for me but I know now that you aren't, you're just the same as all the rest."

Pan tried to choke back a sob. She wasn't like all the others, she wasn't! She knew he had girls throwing themselves at his feet all the time but she hadn't. They had all grown up together, she had waited patiently on the side lines until she felt the time was right. Dammit! She wasn't the one that had started last night's little 'incident'... he had! Yet here he was turning the whole thing around and pointing the blame back at her.

"You just couldn't wait to get into my pants. Don't look at me all shocked, Pan. I know your type, wait until I am not in full control of myself, and then you come on to me, try to take me for everything I am and have. Don't try to deny it either. I have been with enough women to know. Get into my pants, get me to screw you silly and then expect me to commit to a lifetime with you. Well it isn't going to work."

Pan finally found her voice and rage took over. She stood, drawing herself up to her full height she bit back the tears and looked him square in the eye. "Is that all? Good. Now let me tell you something. To start with I am not like all the other girls, I did not throw myself at your feet, I would never do anything so demeaning. Yes, I like you, I have been in love with you for quite some time now and I had hoped that maybe one day... one day you would see me and love me back. I don't care if you were rich or poor, never have. I wanted you for the person I thought you were, soft hearted, kind and gentle. Tell me Trunks, where did that person go? The one I thought was Trunks 'cause the person sitting before me sure as hell isn't him!" Pan paused for a moment.

Trunks stared wide eyed as Pan continued her tirade.

"As for last night. Hah! I thought I was doing the right thing, being a good and caring friend when I accompanied you outside. I let you take me and show me your special place as I thought it was something you wanted to share with me. Never did I dream it was all a ploy." She cocked her head, the anger running stronger now. "As for getting in your pants! Dream on buddy. I had no intention of letting you take me, but you did. It was _you_ that instigated it all; if you can remember anything of last night then you will be aware that I asked you to stop, but you didn't. You were the one that seduced me Trunks... Do you hear me? _YOU_ SEDUCED _ME_! And now you can't deal with that. Yes I can see right through you. You think I am about to make claims on you just because we had one night of passion. Well think again."

Trunks couldn't take anymore. He stood and moved swiftly across the room placing his hands upon Pan's shoulders and shaking the girl. "You were the one that wanted it," he hissed.

Pan was shocked. She couldn't hold the tears any longer and they burst forth to stream down her cheeks.

"That's right... turn on the water works. Well it isn't going to change my mind, Pan. You can think what you want but I'm not about to change my mind. I needed a form of release last night from all the teasing you have put me through and you sure as hell were willing enough, so don't try to trap me."

Pan jerked free of his restraining hands. Her face twisted with anger. "I thought you were a kind, compassionate person. Someone who cared about people. Obviously I was wrong. You're definitely your father's son, Trunks, a cold hearted, emotionless bastard. I'm glad I can see the real you. How on this earth I could have ever thought we could have had a life together is beyond me. Don't worry yourself any more, Trunks, I won't bother you ever again." Pan turned and ran from the room.

Trunks watched her go, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. He went back and slumped on the bed cradling his head in his hands. "Oh kami, what have I done?"

~ oOo ~

Bra sat outside enjoying the sunshine while she left her brother and best friend to talk. She would give Goten a call later and see if he could shed any light on what else may have happened between her friend and brother. Sighing, she thought long and hard about Goten. His sweet charm, boyish looks and child like innocence all rolled into one extremely lovely package. She knew she shouldn't tease him the way she did but she couldn't help herself. It was fun. She was startled from her thoughts as the sound of running feet and sobbing came her way. She looked up as Pan burst out through the French doors and into the back garden.

"Pan?" she called confused.

Pan looked around wildly and spotted her friend. "Bra... Oh Bra... It was terrible. We got so angry at each other and said some things I think we will regret..."

"Why?" Bra went to hug her friend and comfort her, but Pan pulled away.

"I'm sorry Bra... I need to get away, I can't stay here. I have to think. I'm sorry." Pan looked at her friend through tear filled eyes and then turned. Pan levitated into the air and sped off leaving a very worried and confused Bra behind.

Bra watched her friend leave. Her heart was tearing with distress at seeing her friend so upset. Just what had gone on while she was away? What the hell had happened in Trunks' room? She had to find out if she intended to help her friend. She watched as Pan's form became a speck and then with a glance at Trunks' bedroom window she made up her mind and marched inside. She would get to the bottom of this come hell or high water.

~ oOo ~

Trunks sat on his bed cradling his head in his hands. Just where had the conversation taken a turn for the worst? His Saiya-jin side was congratulating him on being so firm and standing his ground, not allowing a woman to walk all over him. Why then did he have this empty feeling inside? He couldn't help but feel he had hurt Pan so deeply with his rejection and harsh words that she would never forgive him. He sighed and looked up as the door to his room was flung open and Bra stood there.

Bra pushed the door and stood inside the entrance to Trunks' room. Her eyes were blazing and turned directly on the figure on the bed. "Just what did you do to her, Trunks?" Bra demanded.

"But out Bra. It's none of your business," Trunks snapped.

"It becomes my business when my best friend runs off in tears and obviously upset."

"It's her own fault."

"How can you say that?"

"Look, Bra, if you really want to know your so called 'goody two shoes' friend threw herself at me last night and now she's acting as if we are engaged or something. I just gave her a few hard truths. I'm not about to be trapped by anyone, Pan or otherwise, so leave it alone!"

Bra stared at her brother, unable to comprehend what he was saying. She knew Pan well enough to know she had a crush on her brother... had done for some time, but Pan wasn't the type to try and trap Trunks. "I don't believe you," she stated simply.

"Huh? To be honest I really don't care, Bra. I have enough women fawning over me and trying to drag me to the altar without Pan adding herself to the list. She thought she could get me by offering her body to me. Oh, I'm sorry Bra, you didn't know she would do something like that?" Trunks' eyes narrowed and his voice dripped with sarcasm as the dark side of his nature took over with a vengeance. "Then let me tell you that Pan isn't the sweet innocent creature she would have you believe. Yes she let me know what she wanted all right and boy was she willing to give it all. Who am I to refuse? She offered and I took." He licked his lips. "And boy was she good."

*Whack*

The sound of the slap echoed through the room as Bra's open palm connected with his cheek "How dare you! Pan is my friend and I don't care what you are saying, it's all lies. Pan is not like that. I know her and I know she wouldn't throw herself at your feet. Grow up, Trunks." Bra spat the words at her brother before leaving.

Trunks brought his hand up to his burning cheek. The slap hadn't hurt, he was way to strong for anything like that to hurt him... physically that is. Emotionally however, the slap had torn his soul. The fact that his own sister had delivered it and her words that accompanied the slap were what hurt him. But his pride would not allow him to back down now.

Bra spun and left her brother to stew. Her mind was racing as she headed for her bedroom and her phone. She needed to talk to Pan, to try to sort this mess out somehow. She didn't want to believe the words Trunks had spoken. She didn't want to think that her best friend could possibly have stooped that low as to offer her body in an attempt to get what she wanted. But there was a single nagging doubt in the recess of her mind.

Picking up the phone she dialled the number and waited.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 5

The phone rang and Videl answered. "Hello."

"Hello Videl, It's Bra here. I was wondering if I could speak to Pan please?"

Videl's brow furrowed. "I thought she was at your place Bra."

"She was here but she errrr... left."

"Bra, what is going on?"

"I don't really know. She was talking to Trunks and I think they had a bit of a row. She left in a hurry and was rather upset. I just wanted to talk to her, see if I can help."

Videl rubbed absently at a temple. "Well she isn't home yet but I will get her to call you as soon as she gets here."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Bra replaced the receiver and wandered back out into the garden, her thoughts focused on Trunks' words from before.

~ oOo ~

Videl hung up the 'phone and sighed. _"Kids!"_ she thought silently. She guessed in one way they had been lucky with Pan, they hadn't suffered half as much as some of her friends had with a daughter going through adolescence. She knew Pan was sweet on Trunks but was also sensible. So what had happened? And where was Pan now? She guessed she would just have to wait until Pan came home and then try to get her to talk. Videl went back to the kitchen to start the evening's meal.

~ oOo ~

Pan flew aimlessly, the tears still burned in her eyes and she paid no heed to where she was going. Realizing she was probably lost she swooped low and landed by a large lake. She walked to the fringe of trees and sat down, pulling her knees close to her chest she rested her forehead on them and tried to sort through her jumbled mind.

Why should Trunks be so cold? The excuse he had given just didn't add up to the person she had known and loved. Her anger surfaced again as she recounted his words... words that degraded her. It was all lies... she knew that. She wasn't the type to throw herself at anyone's feet, let alone the man she adored. The night before now seemed more like a nightmare and Pan shivered. She flopped over onto her stomach as she tried to make sense of it all.

She had been a virgin, saving herself for her one true love and last night Trunks had taken that special gift from her. Although she hadn't wanted to go any further than just kissing Trunks had worked his charm to the point where she had been completely blinded by him. He had seemed to be interested in her as more than just one of the 'others' and so reluctantly she gave him what he wanted in the belief that he was ready to try a relationship with her. The Trunks she had witnessed today was something she had never seen before and all her dreams and happiness had vanished with it.

Sighing loudly she came to the only conclusion she could. It was obvious from his statement that he didn't want her, that he thought she was just like all the rest, trying to get him to marry her, and yes, she supposed in one way that was correct. Her dreams had been centred on him and marriage, but not in this way. She had hoped to extend their friendship gradually, working up to dates, spending time getting to know each other as more than the friends she thought they were and hopefully having him fall in love with her. Then came the marriage bit. Her first time was supposed to be tender and loving, an act of ultimate love by giving herself body and soul to the one person she would spend the rest of her life with. So where had it all gone wrong?

Try as she might Pan could not figure out just what she had done wrong to cause this obvious resentment. Her mind continued to replay the events of the night before and the more she thought about it the more obvious it became that Trunks had simply taken advantage of her good nature and pressed himself upon her. While she knew the alcohol was probably responsible for the larger part, it still didn't excuse his behaviour to her now. All he had had to do was simply apologise to her and their friendship could have continued on the way it always had done. he could have explained his feelings about settling down and she would have accepted that and continued to wait for him until he was ready for further commitment. The way she could see it there was no reason for him to have hurt her like that!

The more she dwelt upon this the more angry she became. Angry at Trunks for his blatant refusal to admit he was the one at fault, but more angry with herself for allowing it to happen. Rolling onto her back she studied the slowly darkening sky. Well it was obvious from Trunks' earlier statement that he wasn't interested so she made her decision. Blow Trunks, she could do far better than him. Okay she would still remain friends with him for the sake of Bra and the rest of the gang but she wouldn't go out of her way to be particularly nice. There were plenty more boys out there whom she could date and find that special someone, and dammit she would and to hell with Mr 'I'm so perfect.' She would show him a thing or two. Let him have the cheap girls who threw themselves at his feet, the air heads that wanted him only for who he was; she, Pan, would show him she was just as capable of finding true love and being happy and then maybe he would regret what he had done.

Seeing the twilight creeping in Pan came from her thoughts with a jolt. She needed to get home, her parents would be worried about her. Guiltily she climbed to her feet and quickly washed her tear streaked face at the edge of the lake. Straightening her slightly rumpled clothes she flew off in the direction of her home.

Darkness had settled by the time she finally landed outside her house. She had been a fair distance further away than she had first thought. Swallowing hard she opened the door and steeled herself for the wrath of her parents for being late.

Gohan looked up as he heard the front door open. He narrowed his eyes as he observed Pan enter. "Where have you been, young lady?"

Pan looked up. "Sorry dad. I kinda had some things I needed to work out and forgot all about the time."

Gohan had been informed of Bra's phone call by Videl when he got back from his parents' place and while he could sympathise to an extent it still didn't make it right that she was so late home. "I suggest that you keep an eye on the time in future. Your mother and I have been worried about you."

"I'm sorry dad. It won't happen again." Pan hung her head.

Videl, hearing the voices, rushed into the room. "Pan, you're home. Are you all right? I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine mom. Just needed a little time to think that's all."

"Bra rang earlier for you. She was very concerned and wanted you to ring her back as soon as you came in."

"I'll ring her later. I really don't feel like talking to her right now."

Videl moved closer to Pan and placed her arms around her shoulders. "What is it honey? Bra said you and Trunks had a bit of a row and you left quite upset."

"Mom, I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Pan, you can talk to me you know. I promise to try to understand."

Not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings but not wanting to talk about her problem either, Pan tried to figure out the best way to avoid this. "Mom, you know I love you and all that?"

Videl nodded.

"But this is something I need to figure out by myself. I really can't talk about it at the moment, but once I feel ready to, you will be the first one I talk to, okay?"

Videl squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "Okay honey. I'll bet your starving. I kept your dinner warm for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"But Pan, you have to eat something."

"Maybe later. I just want to go and take a shower."

"Okay then."

Pan left the room oblivious to her parents' eyes that followed her sad form. Once in her room she collected her pajamas and went to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Videl watched her daughter leave and then turned to her husband. "So, what do you think?"

Gohan lowered the paper he had been reading and looked at his wife. "Without knowing just what the argument was about there isn't a great deal we can do. Pan will tell us when she is ready. We have to trust her, Videl. She's not a child anymore but a young lady and she needs to develop her independence and make her own decisions, even if we don't necessarily approve. She cannot grow if we stifle her. Trust her, she's a sensible girl."

Videl smiled and walked over to her husband. She sat in his lap and wound her arms around his neck. "You're a very wise man sometimes, Gohan." She kissed his nose.

Gohan smiled. "I guess I should thank my mother then for making me study so hard all those years."

"You ever considered a career in politics or the like?"

"No thanks! Being a lawyer is bad enough. I couldn't begin to imagine all the deception and mud slinging that goes on behind those parliament doors. Besides I don't think they are interested in listening to logic."

"I'm sure you could persuade them... maybe a well placed ki ball?"

Gohan chuckled. "Now Videl, you know perfectly well that is no way to act or how to get what you want."

Videl rested her head upon his shoulder. "I hope Pan sorts this out."

"She will. We just need to be here to advise her if she asks and support her with whatever she does."

"Yes I suppose so. Now would you like a coffee?"

"Love one."

~ oOo ~

"Dinner, Trunks!"

"Coming, mom." Trunks stood and went downstairs to the dining room. He nodded to his father as he took his seat. Bra sat opposite him and when he tried to meet her eyes she gave him a 'look' and turned away.

Bulma placed the last dish upon the already over full table and took her own seat. "Dig in," she said cheerily.

Needing no second invitation everyone helped themselves to the food in the various containers and piled up their plates. Conversation was minimal due to everyone's mouths being occupied for other reasons and Trunks was grateful for that. However, when the eating began to slow so the words began to come forth.

"Did I see Pan here earlier?" questioned Bulma.

"Yeah, she called over to see me," replied Bra.

Trunks held his silence.

"Did she say if she enjoyed herself last night?" Bulma continued to ask questions, oblivious to the slight tension in the air.

"I think so. Trunks would probably know better than me."

Trunks winced as the barb hit its target.

"Oh? " Bulma looked at Trunks expectantly.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone seemed to enjoy it."

Bulma frowned. Vegeta, although silent, picked up on the undercurrent and looked sharply at his son. "You all right, boy?"

"I'm fine dad, just a little tired."

Vegeta humphed. He wasn't fooled. Something was going on between Bra and Trunks. Something he intended to find out. Vegeta wiped his mouth on his napkin and relaxed back into his chair studying his son.

Trunks tried his best to remain calm under the scrutiny of his father's eyes, but it wasn't easy.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Training room in half an hour," he grunted and then stood. He nodded to Bulma and left the room.

Bulma watched him go then turned her attention back to her eldest offspring. "Trunks are you sure you're all right? You have been in your room for most of the day and you're not as talkative as usual. You sure you're not coming down with something?"

"A bad case of guilt," muttered Bra under her breath. Bulma didn't hear but Trunks with his sensitive hearing did. He shot a glare at his sister.

"I'm fine mom. I think I'm just tired and I had a little too much to drink last night. All I need is a good nights sleep and I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

Bulma accepted this much to Trunks' relief and didn't press the issue any further. She began to clear the table with Bra's assistance.

Bra continued to toss nasty glances at Trunks from time to time and when she passed close enough to him she whispered, "You're a bastard, Trunks."

Trunks' eyes flashed angrily. How dare his sister put all the blame for this on him! He gave her a cold glare and stood. Spinning on his heel he left the room and went to change before meeting with his father in the training room.

A few minutes later Trunks sat ready in shorts and tank top. He knew why his father wanted him in the training room, it was the only place they could talk in private. Even Bulma wouldn't disturb them there. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. How the hell had he ended up in this mess? Reluctantly he left the sanctuary of his room and went to meet with his father for what he knew would be a gruelling session. Not physical... mental.

Veegta was already there. Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as he shadow boxed. hearing the door open he glanced up and then continued with his exercises.

Trunks began to warm up, knowing his father would talk when he was ready.

Having given the boy a few minutes to stretch and loosen up Vegeta strolled over to him. "Time for a little one on one," he growled.

"Yes father." Trunks crouched into a fighting stance.

Vegeta let fly with a barrage of punches, Trunks dodged and blocked and then retaliated with his own. Kicks were aimed and deflected, punches thrown and dodged, hits were aimed and avoided and sweat ran freely. The adrenalin kicked in and a light headedness took over as the two continued their sparring match. Trunks glowered through his sweat soaked bangs at his father. His chest heaved a little as he sucked in air. he hadn't devoted as much time to his training of late and it was beginning to show. Vegeta slammed forward again knocking him to the wall.

Following through on the swift attack Vegeta quickly had his son pinned. "Now how about you tell me what is going on." It was a demand, not a question.

Trunks stared at his father. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Don't mess with me, boy. I know something happened between you and Kakarott's son's brat last night. I have eyes and ears boy. My senses are far better tuned than yours and I could smell the scent of sex on you."

Trunks slumped in defeat. his father was right, he couldn't hide anything from him. "I really can't remember all that much. I know we went for a walk to clear my head and then next thing we were completely alone and she was there... and available... and we kissed ... and she wanted more..."

Vegeta smirked. "Typical female," he grunted.

Trunks heard the words and while his head nodded in agreement his heart cracked a little more.

"So I take it she came to see you today to lay claim to you?"

Trunks nodded again.

"And I take it you refused to be trapped?"

Another nod.

Vegeta released his son. "Remember our talk son... you're too young yet for settling down. Don't let them trap you with their beguiling ways. Take what they offer, bed them and leave them. You will select your mate in a few years time. It is the way of the Saiya-jins and as you are born of the royal blood line you must be careful of whom you choose."

Trunks could only stare at his father, his voice deserting him for the moment.

"Good night." Vegeta let Trunks go and left the room.

Trunks slipped out a few moments later and went back to his own room, his mind a whirlpool of thoughts.

~ oOo ~

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 6

Pan awoke to the sounds of bird calls. She rolled over and stared out the window. Today she would begin what she was now calling her new life. She forced all thoughts of Trunks and their encounter to the back of her mind. She was determined to forget all about it and just get on with her life. Pushing the blankets and sheets from her form she stood up and went to the closet. Fetching her clothes she dressed quickly. Today she would go over to her grandparents' place and spend some time with them. She hadn't really seen much of them since they came back from their holiday and she really did want to hear all about their adventures. Also Goten would be there and she could use a bit of his carefree nature to lighten her still hurting heart.

Having dressed she quickly made her bed and tidied the room. Satisfied that all was done she headed downstairs to the kitchen and breakfast.

Videl looked up as her daughter entered the room. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning mom." Pan helped herself to a cup of tea from the pot before slipping some bread into the toaster to brown. Fetching the butter from the 'fridge along with the jam she set the items ready and waited for the toast to pop up.

Videl watched her daughter from the corner of her eye. Pan appeared to be acting normally today. The sad girl of last evening replaced with the usual happy persona that was Pan. Videl hoped that whatever it was that had passed between Trunks and Pan was sorted out now. It seemed as though Pan was over it anyway.

Pan was aware of her mother's gaze and obvious concern and she was grateful that she didn't pry anymore. Having made her decision Pan preferred not to discuss the matter with anyone as she didn't want to be persuaded to change her mind. Busying herself with spreading the butter and jam on her toast she did her best to appear normal.

"What have you got planned for today dear?"

Pan sat at the table with her plate in front of her. "I thought I would go over to Gramps' place. Catch up on their holiday and maybe hang with Goten a bit."

"That sounds like a good idea. I have a couple of things I would like you to take with you if you don't mind?"

"Sure, mom."

Videl left the kitchen to fetch the items and Pan resumed her breakfast. Washing her plate and cup through she dried them off and replaced them in the cupboards. Videl returned carrying a small bag. "Here you go. It's just some patterns I borrowed a while ago. Thank Chi Chi for me for the loan of them please."

"Okay, mom." Pan took the bag. "I'll be back this afternoon some time, okay?"

"Have fun."

Pan left the house and levitated into the air. Soon she was speeding through the sky in the direction of the Son home.

~ oOo ~

Trunks awoke feeling a bit more *human* than he had the day before. He dressed and went down to find some food. Bra was in the kitchen when he arrived. With a nod in her direction he helped himself the plate of food his mother had left in the oven. Pouring a glass of orange juice he sat down and began to devour the food.

Bra watched him as he moved around and then seated himself. She was still upset with him for treating her friend the way he had but until she spoke with Pan there wasn't a whole lot she could do about it. Well, other than continue to make her brother feel like a heel for his treatment of Pan. Pan hadn't rung her back last night and she was a little concerned to say the least. She had made up her mind to go and visit later, hopefully Pan would open up a little more and confide in her what the real problem was. While she didn't want to think that what Trunks had said could be true, a nagging doubt wouldn't go away.

If Pan had slept with her brother than she was sure Pan had her reasons and they certainly weren't what Trunks had said. Pan wasn't like that... she knew that for a fact... or did she? With a sigh she got up and placed another call to Pan's home.

Videl answered the phone. "Hello Bra. I'm sorry, Pan isn't here."

"Oh. Do you know where she went?"

"Yes, she's gone over to Goku's place for the day, she said she would be back this afternoon some time."

"Thanks, Videl. I think I'll go over too, I haven't caught up with anybody since I got back and I have heaps to tell them all."

Videl laughed. "Okay then dear. Bye."

"Bye." Bra hung up the phone. Good. With Pan over at Goku's place she might stand a chance of getting her to open up a bit. Grabbing her purse and dynocaps, she stuck her head around the door jamb and addressed her brother. "I'm going to Goten's. I'll be back for dinner." Without waiting for a reply she headed out the front door and popped a capsule. The capsule exploded to reveal a nifty sports car and Bra climbed in. Turning the key the engine purred into life and she set off for Goten's.

Trunks heard his sister but before he could reply she was gone. She was still mad at him, but after talking with his father last night, Trunks didn't care. He dismissed it from his mind. Bra would find out soon enough just what Pan was really like, he was sure of it. Why then couldn't he convince himself? His heart told him one thing while his pride and head told him another. Shoving the thoughts away he decided he would head over to Goten's later. Maybe a bit of light hearted fun would put him in a better mood.

~ oOo ~

Pan arrived at Goku's home and landed in the front yard. She could sense her Grandmother out the back, Goku and Goten's ki's she could feel inside the house. She walked around the back to find Chi Chi busily pegging out clothes and muttering to herself. Pan smiled. "Hey Gran'ma."

Chi Chi spun around. "Pan! What a lovely surprise my dear. It's nice of you to call."

Pan walked over to her grandmother and gave her a hug "I see you are up to your neck in laundry."

"Some things never change," sighed Chi Chi. "I swear all those two ever do is make enough work to keep me occupied."

Pan laughed. "They sure do by the looks of it. Would you like a hand?"

"Thank you, my dear."

Pan helped Chi Chi to finish pegging out the clothes before carrying the now empty basket back inside. She gave her the bag with the patterns in it and went in search of Goten and her grandfather. She found them in the lounge watching television.

"Hey Pan," called Goku and he shifted to make room for her on the couch. "Going to watch the game with us?"

"Hi grandpa. Sure I'll watch some of it." Pan settled herself next to Goku.

"So to what do we owe this honor?" teased Goten.

"I just thought I would drop by and see how you all were. Especially grandpa, I haven't seen either of them properly since they got back from holidays. Why? Do I need a special invitation now?" Pan smiled sweetly at Goten.

"You can drop by whenever you want, Pan. Take no notice of that big oaf." Goku reached over and gave his son a friendly punch to the arm.

The three passed the time between idle talk and watching the game. Chi Chi stuck her head in to announce lunch was ready and they moved into the kitchen. Lunch was a fairly quiet affair... well quiet from the point of not much conversation, but a lot of slurping and contented chewing sounds more than made up for that.

Lunch finished, Pan and Goten did the dishes while Chi Chi busied herself with other chores and Goku returned to the television. The sound of a car approaching brought them from their current 'game' of flicking each other with the tea towels and they recognized Bra's car pulling to a halt. Folding up the tea towels they went outside to meet up.

"Hey, Bra. How's it going?" asked Pan.

"Fine. What about you two? And why didn't you call me back last night?"

Goten looked from one girl to the other in confusion before scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it Goten... girl talk," Bra winked at him.

"Oh. Okay then... Sheesh I don't think I want to know." He looked up sensing an approaching ki.

Both Bra and Pan also looked skywards and as the figure grew closer they could make out Trunks.

Trunks landed next to Goten. He had been a little nervous to see Pan there but quickly hid it. He plastered a smile to his face and gave Goten a punch. "How you doing, buddy?"

Goten returned the punch. "I was doing great until all you lot showed up," he quipped.

"That's not a nice way to greet your best buddy."

"So... Deal with it," Goten laughed. "Wanna come watch the rest of the game on TV?"

"Sure."

Goten and Trunks went towards the house. Goten paused for a moment and turned back to the girls. "Sorry guy's... did you two want to come watch as well?"

"No, that's okay, Goten. Pan and I will sit out here for a while. We have a lot of catching up to do," replied Bra, answering for both of them.

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then." He followed Trunks inside.

Bra turned to Pan. "Come on, we need to talk," she said and grabbed Pan by the arm. She dragged her friend over to the big garden swing and sat them both down on it.

Pan sat staring into the fringes of the forest. Bra made herself comfortable before deciding which was the best plan of attack. Mind made up she cleared her throat. "Pan... Look I know we talked yesterday about you and Trunks, but you didn't tell me everything, did you?"

Pan looked around sharply and her eyes narrowed. "Just what is it you are getting at, Bra?"

Bra looked a little uncomfortable. _"Hmmmm... How to approach this..."_ she thought. "When you left yesterday you were really upset. You were crying. I know you had words with Trunks and after you had gone I went to confront him, to find out what he had said or done to upset you so much."

_"Uh oh,"_ thought Pan. _"Just what did Trunks say to Bra?"_

"He said some things to me which I don't believe to be true, Pan. I.. Well I was kind of hoping you could clear it up for me." Bra looked at the ground, unable to meet Pan's gaze.

"What did he tell you, Bra?" Pan whispered the words out.

"Well he said... Look, I don't quite know how to say this, but please don't hate me for it." Bra's eyes pleaded for understanding.

"It's okay, Bra. Just tell me what he said. I promise I won't hate you for it."

Bra took a deep breath. "He said that the two of you went for a walk. That you kissed and then..."

"Go on." Pan's eyes narrowed.

"He said you pretty much threw yourself at him and that you weren't the sweet innocent girl you would have us all believe. That you offered yourself to him and so he took what you offered and now you were trying to use it to get him to marry you." Bra stared at Pan, trying to read the reaction in her friend's face. She was a little surprised at what she saw. She had been expecting anger but the look of defeat was a bit of a shock. "It isn't true - is it, Pan?"

Pan smiled. "Not really, Bra. Part of it _is_ true, but not in the way Trunks has obviously told you."

Bra looked even more confused.

"Yes, I went for a walk with him and it was sweet. He kissed me a few times but then he started to want more. I tried to get him to stop but.. well it sort of felt good and he kept insisting he wouldn't hurt me. Before I knew it he had gotten pretty much just about all the way. I did try to stop him again. I asked him several time to stop but he didn't. He just kept going and wiped away my fears with sweet words and promises of pleasure. I... I gave in and let him take me. I thought he was finally getting ready to settle down. That he was noticing me at last and that this would be special, that if I consented it would mean we would begin dating and really getting to know each other. I guess I was pretty desperate, huh?" Pan began to cry.

Bra pulled her friend close and soothed her as best she could. "No, Pan. I think you just got carried away with the moment. Trunks can be pretty charming when he wants to be. If you asked him to stop then he should have respected your wishes and ceased his forwardness. The fact that he didn't, that he continued to press his advances tells me he pretty much raped you Pan."

Pan's breath hitched. "No. No he didn't Bra. I let him. I consented in the end and so he took my virginity. I'm no better than the other cheap girls that are always throwing themselves at him."

Bra shook her friend. "Stop that! You hear me? Stop it. You aren't some silly airhead, you are a very smart and lovely person, Pan. If my brother can't see that then he is a fool."

"Yeah, well... I guess if he had just told me he still wasn't ready for a relationship then I could have accepted it. I would have been happy to wait for him... how ever long it took, but..." Pan paused for a moment. "After we had our talk he made it quite clear to me that he thought of me in the same context as all the others, that I am only after him for his name and money. Oh, Bra, he pretty much said it was all my fault, that I was the one that seduced him, but I didn't... You believe me, don't you?"

Bra gazed at her friend. "Yes, I believe you. So what now?"

"That's why I left so fast yesterday. I needed to be alone to think. I had to work out what I was going to do."

"And have you?"

"Yes. I decided that no matter how much I thought I was in love with Trunks, the man I was with the other night wasn't the Trunks I fell in love with. He has made it perfectly clear he doesn't want a relationship. In fact he has made it crystal clear he thinks no more of me than he does of the others that throw themselves at him. But I did tell him this. I am not like the others. I didn't want him for his name or his money. I wanted him for the Trunks he was. Kind, caring and sensitive, a fun guy, one to share hopes and dreams with, but I don't know where that Trunks has gone or if he will ever return. So I'm not going to waste my time any more. I'm going to move on with my life. There are plenty of other guys out there Bra, one of them is meant for me. I intend to find him." Pan lowered her eyes to the ground. She hoped Bra swallowed that. While it was pretty much all true, she wasn't going to let it get to her, she _was_ going to move on, part of her was still hoping for the return of the Trunks she knew was still within that body.

Bra gave her friend a squeeze. "I admire you, Pan. Good for you. I hope you do find that special someone, that you find happiness. Trunks is a jerk. If he is too blind to see you for what you really are then he deserves to lose you, the asshole. I knew it couldn't have happened the way he said."

Pan sat quietly, lost in thought. If she was going to move on with her life and not let this incident spoil it, why did she feel so empty?

They sat for a while longer discussing Bra's recent trip to her grandparents. They laughed over the strange behavior of Bra's grandmother and her seemingly ever present obsession with tea. They chuckled about her grandfather's continuous dabbling with science even though he was retired. The sun was beginning to lower itself when Chi Chi came out to bring her washing in and alerted them to the time.

Bra and Pan both bid the Son family farewell, Pan promising to return for another visit in a couple of days. Bra sped off in her car while Pan took to the sky.

Pan arrived home just as her father did. "Had a good day,, dad?" she inquired politely.

"It wasn't too bad honey. How about you?"

"Yeah, I visited Grandpa and Grandma."

"They both okay?"

"They're fine, dad."

Videl opened the door and placed a kiss upon Gohan's cheek. "Dinner's nearly ready."

"We'll just go and wash up then," said Gohan as he removed his jacket and tie.

Pan washed her hands and went to give her mother a hand to finish with dinner. Soon they were all sitting down to a hearty meal and exchanging their news. Gohan was pleased that Pan seemed to have sorted herself out. The girl was a lot happier today he mused.

Life seemed to continue on as normal... Pan spent her time with Bra and the rest of their gang and was polite to Trunks. Trunks had put the entire incident out of his mind and recommenced their friendship as if nothing had happened. Goten was none the wiser for anything that had happened and Bra accepted Pan's decision. They all hung out together, frequenting the local mall, going to the movies and generally just having fun.

Then suddenly, Pan's whole life came crashing down.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 7

Pan twisted her hands nervously as she waited in the small room. She hadn't been feeling well of late and after throwing up for the last three days in succession she thought she had better do something about it. So here she was, waiting for her name to be called at the doctor's surgery. Another feeling of fatigue and nausea washed over her and she hoped fervently that she wasn't coming down with something. College was due to start back in two weeks and she was looking forward to returning. While life had moved on she still couldn't get over Trunks and his continuing life with girls always around him and him taking what he could get.

Now she could see him and his ways more clearly and she regretted even more having let him have his way with her. In short she felt cheap and dirty. Her head jerked up as the nurse called her name and she rose slowly to pass through the door and into the small office. The doctor sat across from her and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Hello, Pan. What brings you here today?" His soft blue eyes twinkled and his face wore a genuine smile.

"I haven't been feeling too good these past few days."

"Oh? Tell me what are your symptoms?"

"I've been feeling a little tired, I thought I may have not been getting enough sleep at first and I have been skipping the odd meal."

"Hmmmm." The doctor made a few notes. "Anything else?"

"Yes. The past three days I have been feeling nauseous and have vomited a couple of times."

"Right. Let's take a look at you then." The doctor rose and motioned for Pan to hop up on the small bed. He fetched a thermometer and stethoscope.

Pan climbed on the bed and allowed him to stick the thermometer in her mouth.

The doctor placed the stethoscope on her back and listened intently. "Take a deep breath... Good, now exhale slowly..." He moved his stethoscope. "Again..."

Pan continued to breath in and out while the doctor listened to her internal workings. The thermometer was removed and he looked at it intently. "Normal." he muttered and noted down a few more things on the file.

"Okay. Lie down I want to have a feel of your tummy.

Pan obliged and tried not to jump as her abdomen was prodded and poked. She was ticklish in some places.

"Fine." The doctor turned around and picked up a small container. "Can you please go into the bathroom and give me a small sample?"

Pan blushed a little but took the cup and obediently went into the small room that adjoined the office. Moments later she returned and handed the container over.

The doctor took it. "I won't be a moment. I just need to do a couple of tests." With that he left Pan alone in the room.

Pan stared around as she waited. She hoped it wasn't something serious. Hopefully she was just a little run down and a course of vitamins would help out. The door opened softly and the doctor re-entered the room. Pan looked up expectantly.

The doctor sat and scribbled a little more in his file before folding his hands upon the desk and leaning forward. His expression didn't give Pan a clue as to what he was thinking.

"So, do you know what's wrong with me doctor?"

The doctor sighed. "Yes I do."

"And?" Pan was beginning to feel a little apprehensive. A nervous tremor passed through her body, she didn't like the way the doctor was looking at her.

"Pan... Tell me... when did you have your last period?"

Pan scrunched her face as she thought. "Errr... about eight weeks ago I think." She couldn't really remember. She hated her periods and did her best to forget about them. Her blood suddenly ran cold as her mind grasped onto a thought. "You're not going to say what I think you are... Are you?"

"I'm afraid you are pregnant, Pan. I'm not sure whether to congratulate or commiserate, but I get the feeling it is going to be the latter."

Pan felt like she had been run over by an angry Goten in a sparring session. Her head reeled and she thought she was going to faint. She felt the doctor push her head between her knees and slowly the world stopped spinning. Finally able to focus again she looked up into concerned eyes.

"I gather you had no idea, Pan?"

"N...no. I didn't... that is, I can't understand how?"

The doctor gave her a bemused smile. "Well I am sure your parents gave you the little talk on the facts of life, Pan."

"Yes, I know how babies are made, doctor but..." The it hit her. "Trunks," she whispered.

"I take it you know who the father is?"

Pan gave him a dirty look. "Of course I do!"

"I'm sorry Pan. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"It's okay, doc." Pan slumped forward.

"Want to tell me about it?" the doctor asked.

Feeling completely defeated Pan gave the doctor a rather condensed version of what had happened all those weeks ago with Trunks. She managed to omit certain parts though, she didn't think the doctor needed to know all the gory details.

The doctor thought for a moment. "Are you going to tell the father?"

"What's the point?" muttered Pan.

"He has a right to know."

"Does he?" Pans eyes darkened. "I don't think so, doc. He has made it quite clear to me that he had no intention of taking our relationship any further. The last thing I need now is for him to have another excuse to group me with his other conquests or think I'm trying to trap him."

"Then what is it you propose to do my dear?"

Pan sighed. "I have no idea. I guess I need to do some serious thinking."

The doctor reached forward and patted her hand gently. "I suggest you do that. Think things over a little. This has been quite a shock to you. I suggest you also tell your parents, Pan..."

"NO!"

"You might be surprised. Parents can be very understanding at times like these."

"No."

It was the doctor's turn to sigh. "I can't force you into anything Pan, I can only recommend. If your parents find out it won't be from me as I am bound by patient confidentiality. But I suggest that you do tell them, also decide what it is you are going to do."

"Going to do?" Pan's eyes looked uncertain.

"If you wish to terminate the pregnancy then you only have a couple more weeks to do that. After that it is too late."

Pan ran her hand absently over her stomach. "I need to go think, doctor... This is all a bit much at the moment. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes Pan. I understand. If you have any more questions or need my help you know where to find me, okay?"

"Thank you doctor." Pan rose from the chair and left the doctor's rooms. Once out into the warm sunlight she walked slowly as her mind turned over the events. With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching she lifted into the air and flew off in the direction of the lake by her home. She needed peace and quiet to think.

She arrived at the lake a little while later, pleased to note that no one else was around. She sat and leaned against her favorite tree and lost herself in her thoughts.

Breaking down the information into smaller bits she began to analyze and study each part, trying to find a solution. Okay, she was pregnant. That explained her nausea and fatigue. Not a whole lot could be done about that. She contemplated the doctor's suggestion of a termination, but quickly dismissed it. There was no way she could go through with something like that. So she had made one decision then. She was going to keep the child.

Now her parents. She shuddered. She would have to tell them. Something of this magnitude couldn't be put off for long. As her pregnancy advanced so she would begin to show and there was no way she could disguise that from her mother. Trying to pass of the swelling stomach as weight gain wouldn't sit either. She pushed that one into the 'to be worked out' part of her mind.

Now to Trunks. He was the father, of that there was no doubt. Part of her knew she should tell him about the child, but the other part of her refused. She had no doubt that he would deny all part of it. She could just picture the scene now. He would try to undermine her by accusing her of sleeping around, blame her for the mess. He would look at it as another way to trap him into marriage, and that was something she didn't want. A tear escaped her eye. Try as she might she had only been fooling herself, thinking she could find someone else. Her heart belonged to Trunks no matter how much she denied it, but he would never return the feelings. She knew that only too well. So what to do?

No, she wouldn't tell him... she couldn't, but she needed to talk to someone, the problem was who? She couldn't tell Bra as Bra being Trunks' sister would feel obligated to tell her brother. If she talked to Goten he would then feel compelled to tell her parents. That left Marron. Marron was a part of their circle and a sweet girl. While Pan wasn't as close to Marron as she was to Bra she still shared a strong friendship with the blonde girl and knew she could trust her.

_"Looks like it's going to be Marron then,"_ thought Pan. While she knew she wouldn't be getting any miracle solutions it would make her feel better to know she had spoken to someone. Who knows... maybe Marron could give her some advice. She stood up and dusted off her jeans before flying off in the direction of Marron's home.

~ oOo ~

Krillin sensed Pan's ki as she neared the small island that was his home. His eyes followed the speck as it became larger and larger until the girl landed on the patch of sand before him. "Hello Pan."

"Hi there Krillin. Um would Marron be at home?"

"Yes. She's inside in her room I think. Go on up." Krillin smiled.

"Thanks." Pan headed off to the house. She passed Juu who was busy in the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. She stopped outside Marron's door and knocked softly.

"Who is it?" came the soft voice.

"It's Pan."

The door opened and Marron smiled at the dark haired girl. "Come on in Pan, it's good to see you." Pan stepped inside and glanced around. Soft music was coming from the stereo and an open magazine lay on the bed. Marron had obviously been reading. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Marron.

"I thought I would drop by and see you," replied Pan.

Marron sat back down on her bed, her eyes narrowed a little in thought. "Come on Pan, I know you better than that. Something is on your mind."

Pan shrugged.

"Okay spit it out girl, it can't be that bad." Marron smiled and then paled as she saw Pan's face pale a little and tears begin to fall. _"Maybe it can be that bad,"_ she thought. She stood up again and pulled Pan into a warm embrace. She rubbed the other girl's back in an attempt to soothe her a little. "Come on Panny, tell me what it is that is bothering you."

Allowing Marron to guide her to the bed Pan continued to cry. All the hurt, anger, frustration and uncertainty that had been building finally broke free and she sobbed.

Marron waited patiently for the torrent to slow, soothing with gentle touches, whispering comforting words as Pan continued to shake with her emotions. After a while the tears began to slow and the offered tissues were taken. Lifting Pan's face from her shoulder Marron looked into the red rimmed eyes of her friend. "That's better. Do you think you can tell me what is wrong now?"

Pan sniffed. "Sorry, Marron. I didn't mean to break down on you like that."

"Shhh. It's okay. I don't mind, but I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

Pan took a deep breath. "Promise me something?"

"Sure."

"You will listen to what I have to say with an open mind... that you won't pass judgment or say anything until I am finished?"

"If that's what you want Pan. I'm listening."

Pan began her tale. She didn't gloss over any of the facts she just spoke of them in a cold monotone, completely devoid of any emotion. She started with the New Years Eve Party and her meeting with Trunks. She explained what Trunks had said and her acceptance of the fact that he wasn't looking to settle down any time soon and certainly not with her. She told of her attempts to forget about Trunks and find someone else. Then she dropped the biggest of her bombshells.

"Are you sure Pan?"

"You think I would lie about something like this!"

"No... No, of course not." Marron quickly attempted to recall her error. "It's just that sometimes mistakes can happen."

"As much as I wish for it, not this time I'm afraid," said Pan ruefully.

"Oh Pan... What are you going to do?"

"That's just it, Marron. I don't know what to do. If I tell Trunks then he is only going to despise me more as well as deny anything. He will think it's just another ploy to get him to the altar."

"Hmmmm... I think he needs a good kick up the backside at times." Marron frowned. "What about your parents?"

"I know I have to tell them, but Marron... what are they going to think of me? They will hate me I just know it. It will kill dad. You know how strong he is on morals and the right reasons for things. Something like this will devastate him." Pan looked up sadly.

"I think you might be amazed Pan. Your mom and dad are a lot more understanding and forgiving that you give them credit for I think."

Marron changed tack. "Have you decided what you are going to do about the baby? I mean there are other options... termination, adoption, keeping the child..."

"I wont terminate the child." Pan's voice was flat.

"No, no of course not. What about the other options then?"

"I hadn't really thought about that. I guess I thought I only had the choice of termination or keeping the child." Pan's mind was once again in a whirl.

"I don't know a whole lot about it all, Pan, but my advice to you would be to talk to your parents, let them know what is happening and what did happen. Parents can surprise you at times. I'm sure they will have a lot better idea of what you can do."

Pan thought about Marron's words. She knew she was right, but putting the advice into practice was where the hard part came in. Pan glanced at her watch. "I had better get going, Marron. Please don't tell anyone about this, and I mean anyone. What was said here today remains here, okay?"

"My lips are sealed, Pan. I wont breathe a word."

"Thanks, Marron." Pan gave her friend a hug. "I'll mull things over for a bit before I decide what to do but I will let you know."

"Okay, Pan." Marron followed Pan downstairs and outside. "You take care okay? I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thanks, Marron, I appreciate that." With a warm smile Pan took to the sky and headed for home.

Marron wandered back inside locked in her own thoughts over Pan's revelation.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 8

As Pan flew closer to her home so her trepidation grew. She knew her parents had the right to know but it was finding the right place and time to let them know. Why oh why did life have to suddenly become so complicated? The tears began to well again and she hastily fought them back. If her mother saw her puffy eyes she would know something was wrong and she wouldn't get a moments peace until she told her.

The roof of her house came into sight and she descended slowly. Touching down in the front yard she scanned around, sensing her mother's ki in the kitchen and no sign of her father as yet. Good he hadn't come home from work yet.

"Is that you Pan?" called her mother from the kitchen as Pan entered.

"Yes it is."

"Dinner will be ready soon so don't go off anywhere will you?"

"No. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be in my room, okay?"

"Okay honey."

Pan climbed the steps to her room and shut the door. Flopping on the bed she thought again how best to tell her parents. Hearing the front door opening and the sound of her father's voice she reluctantly got up and went to take her shower.

Stripping off, she stepped into the warm spray and let it run over her tired body. Her eyes slipped shut and her head rested against the tile as the water eased the kinks from her sore muscles. She reached for the soap and wash cloth and began to lather herself, scrubbing over arms and legs she reached her belly and paused. A hand caressed her stomach slowly. She found it nearly impossible to believe there was another life growing within her body, but the doctor had confirmed it.

Eyes looking skyward she wondered idly if the child would be a boy or a girl, if it would have her hair color or Trunks', would the eyes be blue or black?

"Pan... Pan! Hurry up in there will you, your dinner is on the table."

Gohan's voice and knock at the door jolted her back. "Coming, dad."

She listened as his footsteps retreated and then turned off the taps. She stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying herself quickly she slipped into her favorite pair of jeans and t shirt. She grabbed her orange bandanna from her room and wrapped it around her head. She hadn't worn it for some time but it gave her comfort now; a sort of security blanket for her to anchor to in the coming storm of emotions she knew she couldn't avoid.

Slipping downstairs she walked into the dining room and took her place at the table.

~ oOo ~

Marron chewed her food thoughtfully, unaware that both her parents were watching her intently. She glanced up and saw her father look away. Her mother continued to stare. "What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Marron.

"No dear, you don't, but you have something on your mind," replied Juuhachi.

"What did Pan want earlier?" asked Krillin as he placed another forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"She just came over to talk that's all." Marron avoided her parents' gazes.

"Marron. Is something wrong? You can talk to us you know." Juuhachi's voice was calm and soft.

Marron sighed and placed her fork on the edge of her plate. "I know I can mom, I really appreciate the fact that I can talk to you guys about anything, but this time it's different."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I promised Pan I wouldn't and I can't break that promise."

Krillin reached over and patted his daughter's hand. "I understand. I don't expect you to break your friend's confidence or your word, but please, Marron, _think_. If it is something really important or something that could be dangerous and cause harm you need to weigh up in your own mind if it is worth breaking the trust for. Use your common sense."

Marron nodded. "I want to tell you both... really I do, but trust me on this, please. I will tell you, when Pan is comfortable for me to do so."

"Fair enough."

The meal resumed in silence. Marron thinking about Pan and Krillin and Juu wondering what it was that was going on in their daughter's head that she couldn't tell them.

~ oOo ~

Pan was also quiet throughout dinner. She noticed her mother casting the odd glance in her direction but she tried to ignore it and pretend that she hadn't seen the look. She finished her meal in silence, forcing the food down her throat even though she wasn't hungry. Once finished she cleared the table and began to do the dishes.

Videl watched her daughter closely, there was something up, Pan's unusual silence through dinner had confirmed that. She only hoped that Pan would feel comfortable enough to talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering her. She took a look at her husband who was engrossed in the evening paper, if he had noticed anything unusual about Pan he wasn't giving any clue.

Videl went out to the kitchen on the pretense of helping with the clean up. In reality she was hoping to gain some clue as to what was going on in her daughter's head. Picking up the tea towel she began to dry the washed plates. Wracking her brain she tried to find a way to start a conversation. "So what did you get up to today, Pan?"

Pan swallowed. This was what she had been dreading. Her mother knew as if by instinct that something was up and like the proverbial dog with a bone she wasn't about to let it go until she got some answers. While Pan wasn't about to lie to her, she wasn't going to be quite honest either."I went over to Marron's for a bit."

Videl thought on that. "And how are they all?"

Pan shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. I didn't really talk to Krillin or Juuhachi, just Marron."

"I really should give them a phone call. We haven't seen much of each other since the holidays." Videl's brow furrowed as she thought. Then on a lighter tone she continued. "It's back to college for you in a couple of weeks so I guess we should go into town and see about getting you some new clothes and the books you will need."

"I guess so."

"Pan?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Are you all right? Look, I don't want to pry and I respect your privacy and the fact that you are independent enough to make your own decisions, but you haven't been yourself these past few days."

Pan lowered her head and hid her eyes. She knew she couldn't keep anything from her mother.

Videl continued, "I am here if you need to talk, Pan. I can't promise to make it all better for you, but I can and will try to understand and help you where possible. I hate to see you like this, it hurts me to see you unhappy. Please tell me what is wrong."

The sound of concern and pain in her mother's tone stabbed through Pan's heart and brought tears to her eyes. Slumping forward in defeat she knew she had lost the battle, she had to tell them. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I promise to sit down with both you and dad once the dishes are done and talk to you."

Videl reached out and placed a soothing hand upon her daughter's arm. "Okay, sweetie."

Dishes done and kitchen tidy, mother and daughter went through to the lounge room. Videl carried a tray with coffee on it and handed one to Gohan before passing one to Pan and taking her own. Pan sat in the armchair opposite her father, Videl sat on the couch, Gohan looked up a little puzzled at the graveness he could feel in the air. He looked at Videl who smiled back.

"Pan has something on her mind that she wishes to discuss with us."

"Oh." Gohan folded his paper and sipped at his coffee studying his two female companions while he did so. Videl, he sensed, was a little uneasy, more curiosity than anything. Pan on the other hand was radiating trepidation. She looked for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights and would bolt at any second. Gohan frowned, this looked to be serious.

Pan looked at each of her parents and then lowered her eyes. Folding her hands in her lap her coffee sat on the table untouched. _I really need a good stiff shot of scotch_ _and not coffee,_ she thought. Taking a deep breath she knew it was now or never. "Mom, dad, please listen to what I am about to say. Don't break in once I start or I'm afraid I may never have the courage to finish. But please, more than anything else don't hate me for what I am about to tell you."

Now Videl was concerned. What on earth had Pan done that she should doubt her parents' love for her?

Gohan opted to keep his mind neutral and hear what his daughter had to say before drawing his own conclusions. He nodded for her to begin.

Keeping her head bowed lest her eyes betray her inner turmoil, Pan began. "I just want you both to know that I love you dearly and I wish with all my heart that what I am about to tell you isn't going to hurt you. But that would be a lie. I know I am going to hurt you deeply and I don't blame you if you get angry and upset, but please don't hate me, I already hate myself enough." She took another deep breath and continued. "I haven't been feeling too good these past few days as you already know so I thought I would go and see the doctor to find out what was wrong."

The silence could be cut with a knife. Gohan's mind was ticking over but still drawing no conclusions. Videl felt a spark of fear in her heart.

"He... He did some tests and checked me over..."

Videl's mind was racing. Her daughter had some sort of fatal disease... that had to be why she was so troubled.

"...I-I-I'm pregnant." There, she had said it. The tears welled again as she waited for the response.

Silence.

Videl's mind was in a turmoil. In one sense she felt overwhelming relief that it wasn't some sort of life threatening disease. But then, _Pregnant_? The relief turned to shock as the revelation hit home.

Gohan was simply stunned for want of a better word. His blood ran cold as the ramifications came to him in a flood. His little girl was pregnant? How?... Who?... When?... The questions tore through his head. Finally he found his voice and stared at his daughter. "Pan? Look at me."

Pan raised her eyes slowly and the tears spilled over. She knew she had hurt them both deeply, destroyed what trust she had built between them and there was nothing she could do to erase that.

"I won't pretend here. To say I am shocked is an understatement. I thought we could trust you. I thought we brought you up better than that. I thought you knew what could happen to girls that just jump into bed without second thought..."

"Dad! I didn't just jump into bed... I'm not like that."

"Really?" Gohan was angry now. "So tell me, who is the father?"

"I can't tell you that." Pan's voice was hushed. She knew if they found out it was Trunks who fathered her child that Gohan would kill him... well maybe not kill him, but certainly do a lot of damage; and despite what had happened between her and Trunks she still held a faint hope he would one day see sense.

"You can't tell me? Why? Could it be that you don't know?" Gohan's voice was getting louder as his anger took hold.

It was Pan's turn to be shocked. "What are you saying?"

"You won't tell me who the father is because you don't know yourself. Tell me Pan, how many men have you been sleeping with that you can't identify the father?" Gohan was trying to control his temper.

Pan snapped. She jumped to her feet as her own anger came forth. "Is that what you think? That I just jump into bed with anyone? That I sleep around? Well as hard as it may seem to you to believe, I don't do that, Dad. I have never done that. There was only the one time and the details of that I am not prepared to go into for my own reasons."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" hissed Gohan.

"Please. Stop this. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything. We need to calm down and discuss this rationally, the problem will not be solved while everyone is upset and at each others throats." Videl tried to calm her husband and daughter down.

"The problem won't be solved until Pan tells me who the father is."

"I already told you, dad, I'm not going to name him."

"How can I ever trust you again, Pan? You only give me half the facts and expect me to believe you and trust you on the rest... Well I'm sorry, I can't do that. You are confined to your room and may not leave the house until further notice. This is not the end of this by a long shot, young lady."

"You can't keep me locked up here, dad."

"Try me."

Pan had never seen that look on her father's face before and she cringed. His normally soft eyes were dark and cold, glittering with anger. His whole body was tense as if ready to kill the first thing that came near him. She knew she really couldn't blame him, but it hurt her to think he had said the things he had. Her mind made up she cast one glance at him before brushing past and running up the stairs to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

With Pan's departure Gohan slumped in his chair and cradled his head in his hands. "Why?" he muttered.

Videl moved over to him and perched on the arm of the chair. She began to rub his back gently. "It's not as bad as it seems, Gohan. There are things we can do, options to look into..."

"None of it will do any good."

"You don't know that. Gohan... You didn't need to be so angry with her. She is hurting just as much if not more than we are."

"It's not the fact that she is pregnant, Videl... It's that she can't or won't name the father."

"I don't blame her."

"Nani?"

"Seeing the state you are in no wonder she doesn't want to tell you. You would be out the door and rip them limb from limb."

Gohan lifted his head and gave his wife a rueful grin. "You know me too well."

"Ahhhh. Think back Gohan, back to when we were dating. We didn't exactly wait until we were married either before experimenting."

"Yeah, I know, but we did use protection."

"Well we don't know the circumstances behind all this so let's not condemn until we have the facts. You as a lawyer should know that."

"You're right as always."

"I think we should calm down, give Pan a while to cool off and think then I will go and talk to her. In the meantime I suggest you also cool off."

"Yeah. I think I will go out for a walk, clear the head, you know..."

"Good idea. I'll stay here and try to talk to Pan."

Gohan stood and fetched his jacket. He needed to be alone for a while, not only to calm down, but to order his thoughts, get his mind around the facts and sort out what was going to be the best thing to do for all of them. Shutting the door behind him he walked out into the cool of the evening.

Videl watched him go and then retrieved the cups from the lounge room. She took them through and washed them before making a fresh pot of coffee. Her mind played the events over and over again. While she was shocked herself, her mother instincts had kicked in and not allowed her to go off the deep end like Gohan had. Instead they had sent through the signals that her baby was hurting just as much as they were and needed love, support and guidance to get through this. With a sigh she poured two cups of the rich black liquid and headed up the stairs to Pan's room. With Gohan out the way she stood a better chance of talking logically to her daughter.

She knocked at the door. "Pan... Pan it's mom. Can I come in please?" There was no reply. Videl tried again with the same result. Frowning she set the cups down on the small table in the hall and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Pan! Pan open up. It's your mother, I want to talk to you. I'm not angry with you but we do need to talk and work out what you are going to do." Videl tried the door again. "Pan if you don't open this door in a minute then you leave me no option but to force it open."

Still no reply.

"Okay then. I'm coming in." Videl took a firm hold of the doorknob and twisted sharply. At the same time she pushed her shoulder to the wood and shoved. With a crack the lock snapped and the door swung open. Videl entered. "Pan?" She looked around. No sign of her daughter. The curtains flapped in the evening breeze and Videl raced to the open window. She stopped and went back to the closet. Pan's things were gone. Rushing back to the window she stared out into the night sky.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 9

Videl gazed about but straining her eyes she couldn't see any sign of her daughter. Fear gripped her heart and tears threatened to spill over. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself and think logically. She sat on the bed and contemplated the dilemma. Pan had obviously been more upset that she had thought. The argument with her father must have really hurt her for her to run off like this. Pan had never run away from home before.

Videl left the room and fetched the cooling mugs of coffee. She went back to the kitchen to think some more. While she wasn't overly concerned for Pan's physical safety, the girl was showing the same Saiya-jin traits and strength as her father and grandfather, she was concerned about her metal state. With the problems of pregnancy and now her father's rejection on top, Videl wasn't sure just how strong her daughter's mind would be. The sound of the door opening brought her back and she looked up as Gohan entered the kitchen.

Gohan returned, his mind a little clearer and his anger quelled. He realized he had done the wrong thing with flying off the handle like that and while he was annoyed that he could lose control so easily he had to admit it was the stubbornness of his daughter that had caused him to blow. But still that did not excuse his irrational behavior. Now he was more in control he could look at things from a clearer perspective and hopefully patch things up with Pan and work out the best plan of action. The last thing he expected to see when he walked inside the kitchen was Videl staring at him with anguish written into every line of her face.

Instantly he was beside her. "What is it, Videl?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Pan. She has packed her things and run away." Videl couldn't hold the sob any longer and she fell into Gohan's arms, her heart aching for her daughter.

Gohan hugged Videl close and rubbed her back. "She won't have gone far. She's a sensible girl."

"How do you know that, Gohan? She could be anywhere."

"Pan isn't the sort. I bet she has gone to stay with Bra until I calm down. Look, I'll call Bra and see okay?"

Videl nodded. "Okay. But if she isn't there we need to look for her."

Gohan went into the lounge and reached for the phone. "I'll call Capsule Corp first, then if need be we can ring around her friends and see where she has crashed." Gohan dialed the number and waited patiently for the call to connect, Videl sat in the chair opposite him, her hands moving nervously in her lap.

"Hello, Capsule Corp. Bulma speaking."

"Hello, Bulma, sorry to call you in the evening but I was wondering if Pan had shown up there at all?"

"That's okay, Gohan, no I haven't seen Pan at all. I can fetch Bra for you if you want, she might have turned up while I was busy?"

"Thanks, Bulma, I'd appreciate that."

Gohan hummed softly to himself while he waited. A few minutes passed and Bra's voice came on the line. "Ahh, Bra. I was wondering if you had seen Pan at all this evening."

"No, I haven't. In fact I haven't seen her since yesterday. She was going to give me a call, but nothing as yet. Is there something wrong?"

"We sort of had an argument. We both got a little angry and exchanged a few words. It appears that Pan has packed some of her things and taken off. I know she usually talks to you so I presumed she was heading to your place."

"Oh." Bra thought hard. "Well she hasn't shown up here yet, but if she does I will be sure to give you a call."

"Okay. Thank you, Bra."

Gohan hung up and stared at Videl. "Well she hasn't shown up at Capsule Corp yet."

Videl rubbed her brow. "Try your father's place and then maybe Krillin's; surely someone must have seen her."

Gohan returned to the phone and dialed the numbers. A few moments later he was again standing with the receiver slack in his hand. "Not there either."

Videl was beginning to get worried.

"I'll try Krillin's place." Gohan pressed the button and upon hearing the dial tone proceeded to punch in the numbers for Krillin's home. A similar conversation ensued and once more Gohan replaced the receiver in its cradle. His eyes looked thoughtful as he embraced his now upset wife. Stroking her hair he tried to reassure her. "We will find her, Videl. She can't have gone too far."

~ oOo ~

Bra was worried. It wasn't like Pan to take off like that, she always told one of them where she was going when she was upset. Bra returned to her room and thought long and hard. Why would her friend take off like that? It must have been a really serious argument for Pan to have left. She scanned the night sky, hoping to see Pan's form heading in her direction. The only thing that greeted her was the twinkling of stars.

Pan hadn't spoken much to her these past few weeks. Oh they were still close, but since Trunks had made it clear he wasn't interested in Pan so Pan had played it cool, preferring to spend as little time as possible around Trunks. That made it awkward for all of them as they usually hung out as a group. While Pan and Trunks had basically ignored each other, the tension was still rife.

Maybe Pan just needed some time to sort herself out. Bra knew Pan had a favorite spot by the lake where she would go and quietly meditate when things got too tough and she wondered if that's where her friend was now. Grabbing her coat she slipped from her room and outside, popping a capsule she was soon on her way to the lake.

The moon was reflected in the dark waters of the lake and Bra shivered. While it was peaceful and beautiful in its own way it was no place for a young girl to be by herself. Bra did a quick scout around. At first she refused to call out Pan's name lest she scare the other girl away, but after a half an hour of fruitless searching she changed her mind. "Pan... Pan? Are you out here anywhere?" Bra looked around. "Pan? Pan? If you can hear me please come out, it's me, Bra. I'm worried about you. Please Pan, let me help you. I don't know what's wrong but I can try to help if you let me."

There was no response.

Bra trudged around for a while longer but came up empty handed. She decided to head back home and call Pan's place on the chance that she may have returned. Failing that she would call Marron and see if she knew where Pan was.

~ oOo ~

"Marron... Phone."

"Coming." Marron slipped off her bed and went downstairs to the phone. She had been puzzling over Gohan's call earlier. "Hello."

"Oh, Marron, its me, Bra. I was calling to see if you had heard from Pan at all?"

"No, I haven't. It's got me worried, Bra."

"Yeah, me too. It must have been a pretty big fight for Pan to have taken off and not contacted either one of us."

Marron's mind continued to work. She could tell that Pan hadn't told Bra of her pregnancy and it wasn't for her to divulge that information so she kept quiet. "I gathered it was at that."

"I've been out to the lake where Pan usually goes when she needs time to think, but there's no sign of her there. You haven't any ideas as to where she might be?"

"No, I don't. I've been sitting here trying to think of anywhere she would go but I'm drawing a blank. She usually goes to either your place or comes here."

"Yeah. I know. That's what makes it so strange, that she hasn't contacted either one of us or shown up yet. Marron, I'm worried about her."

"I am too."

"She hasn't been the same since that incident with that shithead of a brother of mine." Bra's words were strong.

"I know what happened there Bra, Pan told me and I honestly don't blame her for her reaction. I hate to say it, Bra, with Trunks being your brother and all, but he really does need a kick up the rear. He's been a total bastard to Pan."

"I agree with you Marron so no need to apologize to me."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Marron spoke again. "If you hear anything please let me know, Bra."

"I will, Marron and the same goes for you, okay?"

"I will. Let's think positive though, she's just gone somewhere to cool off and think about things. She will be back tomorrow." Marron's voice sounded more confident than she felt.

"I guess you're right. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Marron replaced the receiver and went back to her room. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I gather you told your parents Pan... and they didn't take it very well." she said out aloud. "Oh Pan... Where are you? What are you thinking? You should have known they would be angry at first but that doesn't last, they would cool off and be reasonable, after all, they do love you still despite what you may think."

Marron rolled over to stare out the window. She debated with herself whether or not to tell her parents' the real reason behind Pan's obvious disappearance. Sighing she decided to keep it to herself for the time being. If Pan hadn't turned up by tomorrow evening she would tell them, they would know what to do. But should she tell them who the father was? Somehow Marron instinctively knew that Pan didn't want that fact made known. Better to play it by ear and see what happened on the 'morrow.

With her mind still confused Marron pulled on her pajamas and calling goodnight to her parents she slipped into her bed. Sleep took a while to come and when it did it was fraught with visions of Pan, lost and hurt, calling for help that never came.

~ oOo ~

Bra looked up from the book she was reading as Trunks came into the kitchen. He strolled over to the 'fridge and helped himself to the carton of orange juice. Gulping down the cold liquid he felt Bra's eyes boring into him.

"What?" he asked as he shut the 'fridge door.

"Pan is missing."

Trunks gave a shrug of his shoulders. "So what, she'll turn up."

Bra's eyes blazed. "How can you be so cold and cruel, Trunks? Pan has had a big fight with her parents, over what, I don't know, but something tells me that it relates to you and you don't even _care_."

"What do you want me to do, Bra? It's none of my business what Pan does. I already told her I'm not ready to settle down yet, I want to play the field a bit, sow my wild oats, you get the picture..."

"Oh yes, Trunks... I get the picture all right," Bra hissed. "My best friend gets raped by my own brother and everyone is supposed to carry on as normal? Yes, _raped,_ Trunks... I don't care what you say, she asked you to stop and you didn't. That adds up to rape in my book."

Trunks just glowered back. He felt his heart twinge with something foreign when Bra said Pan was missing but he couldn't allow the emotion to show, it was a weakness... or so his father had drummed into him.

"I'm betting she told her parents what happened Trunks, and now she's out there somewhere, cold and alone because of what you did. I hope you're satisfied with yourself." Bra stood and left the room. She was shaking with anger.

Trunks watched her go and then sat down putting his head in his hands. This whole incident had gotten out of hand. He was only doing what his father expected him to do; had _told_ him to do. He had squashed his true emotions and feelings, and in the process not only hurt his sister and friends but alienated the one person he really held dear but could not tell for fear of appearing weak in his father's eyes.

He shook his head and stared at the window. How the hell was he going to sort this mess out?

~ oOo ~

After locking the door behind herself, Pan had thrown herself on the bed and sobbed. Her parents now hated her. She had expected the anger but not the coldness of her father's tone. She refused to name Trunks, knowing her dad would tear him limb from limb and despite all that he had done to her, all that she had suffered and was still suffering for him, she couldn't bring herself to betray him. Who was she trying to fool? She loved him still and in one sense was pleased she was carrying his child. Lifting her sobbing face from the pillow she looked around her room. She had to leave. She couldn't stay here any longer, her father loathed the very sight of her and she could never forgive herself for hurting him so badly.

Mind made up she went to the closet and grabbed her large duffle bag. Quickly she filled it with her clothes from the closet and drawers. At the last moment she took the photo frame from her bedside table and stuffed it inside. With a knot in her stomach, lump in her throat and endless pain in her heart she took one last look around before opening the window and flying off into the night sky.

Where she was going, she didn't know. What she was going to do... she didn't care. All she knew was she had to get away, tears blinding her as she flew.

After flying for what seemed like hours Pan realized she was over Satan city. Her logic kicked back in and she slowly descended. She walked along the mostly deserted streets as her head cleared and she thought more on her current situation. No doubt her parents would have discovered her gone by now and would be ringing her friends to see if she was there. Pan gave a hollow laugh. She wouldn't have gone to her friends, she didn't need them to be caught up in this mess.

She stopped outside the bank and pulled her wallet from her jeans. Inserting the card into the machine she sent a silent prayer of thanks that her parents had insisted upon her opening a bank account and adding to it regularly. She now had quite a tidy sum of money, which was just as well as she was going to need every cent of it. She withdrew the entire amount. It was safer that way she figured. Once her family realized she had disappeared the bank account would be the first thing they checked, and if she took it all now then they wouldn't be able to trace her by further withdrawals.

Pocketing the money she moved into a dark alley way and took to the sky again. She was tired but she needed to get as far away as possible. By the time they knew about the withdrawal she would be long gone. Her heart twisted again. She didn't really want to leave her family and friends, but she had to. She would find somewhere new to live and start over again, burying her past life behind her. She would change her name, get a job and when the baby came? Well she would figure that out when it happened. For now though she needed to put as much distance as she could between herself and what she now deemed to be her haunted past.

~ oOo ~


	10. Chapter 10

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 10

The morning dawned and still no sign of Pan. Videl sat with her head slumped in her arms upon the kitchen table, dark circles under her eyes, skin pinched and drawn. They had called everyone they knew but no one had seen or heard from Pan. Videl was becoming really worried now. Gohan came in and nodded to his wife. His hair was mussed and his eyes also had dark circles under them. He had been out most of the night searching for their daughter, but had turned up a blank.

"It's time," he said quietly and went to the phone.

Videl watched in silence as he dialed the number of the local police. "I wish to file a missing persons report..."

Videl moved out of the kitchen and back up to Pan's room. She didn't want to hear her husband discussing the details of Pan's disappearance over the phone. Somehow it made it all seem so ... impersonal, as if they were discussing the weather or something. She sat on the bed and picked up one of Pan's teddy bears. Hugging it close to her chest she turned to stare out the window again, willing her daughter to show up.

~ oOo ~

Marron had spent an uncomfortable night wrestling with her conscience. Finally she made her mind up. She could only gather that Pan must have told her parents about the baby but if she hadn't then Marron felt it was time to tell what she knew just in case. Sighing to herself she got up and dressed, made her bed and went downstairs to greet her parents.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee greeted her as she came into the kitchen. "Morning Mom," Marron acknowledged her mother's presence as she helped herself to a cup of the rich liquid.

"Sleep well?" asked Juuhachi as she busied herself with making breakfast.

"Actually, I had a rather restless night. I was worrying about Pan and where she might be."

"It seems strange for her to run off like that," Juu thought aloud.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, honey. You know you can talk to either myself or your father anytime." Juu poured her own coffee and sat at the table and waited for Marron to begin.

"It's about Pan. When she came over here the other day she had some rather serious news..."

Marron proceeded to tell her mother what Pan had spoken to her about but omitted the fact that Trunks was the father. In fact she didn't breathe a word about the occurrences at the New Year Party lest her mother put two and two together. "... I did advise her to tell her parents and I guess that's what she did. I take it they reacted badly to the news. That's the only thing I can think of as to why Pan would pack up and run away."

Juu looked thoughtful.

"I would have thought that she would only have gone for a little while, you know, like she has before, goes away to calm down and then return. But now I'm not so sure."

"I'm glad you told me, Marron, it's an awful lot to keep to yourself. I can understand your reasons for doing so and I admire your sense of loyalty. I also admire that you are sensible enough to know when to break that confidence."

Marron managed a weak smile. "I just hope that by breaking that trust we can find her and she doesn't hate me for it."

Juu stood up. "Let's have some breakfast and then I'm going to call Gohan and see if there is any more news. We will go over there later and have a talk with them about what you know. Okay?"

"Sure, mom. Whatever you think is right." Marron felt a little better now, the burden having lifted somewhat from her too young shoulders.

~ oOo ~

Pan had flown all night, faster than she had ever flown before. She had covered kilometers in the time and was now quite a distance away from her home. The city she found herself in was a completely new area, and from the looks of it would suit her needs perfectly. She found herself a diner and ordered a much needed coffee. sitting down she picked up a newspaper and began to search through it looking to see what was available in the accommodation department as well as possible jobs.

The large homely woman that served her kept a close eye on her and Pan felt herself becoming uncomfortable under the motherly gaze. She continued to scan the paper and noted down a few possibilities. Paying for her coffee she asked if there was a phone she could use. The woman pointed to a small booth in the corner of the diner.

Getting some change from the woman Pan began the task of calling the various places she had listed and making appointments to visit. It was frustrating; most of the job's had been filled or they wanted someone with a little more experience, even though they hadn't put that in their ad's. Stepping out of another building Pan sighed and rubbed her weary eyes. This one had gone the same as the others. They took one look at her and deemed her too young.

It was the same with the apartments for rent. Despite the fact she had money, the rental agencies were reluctant to sign her up to anything. They didn't want to get stung by a young girl who looked way too young to be by herself and was more than likely to either do a runner when the rent was due or skip out completely and leave behind a mess along with outstanding debts.

After suffering through the tenth interview, Pan still found herself with no job and nowhere to live. Add to that the fact that it was now mid afternoon and things were decidedly looking grim.

Her stomach growled, informing her that she hadn't eaten anything yet. She really should eat, if not for herself, for the baby growing within her. She trudged back down endless streets and found herself back at the diner from the morning. With her spirits resting in her shoes she once more entered the small place and slipped into a booth.

The same homely woman came to take her order, she could see the fatigue written into every line of the sweet young face but she could also discern the fierce pride as well and so refrained from asking what the child's problem was. She figured the girl would need a shoulder soon and so she would wait. Taking the order she passed it on the cook and made the girl a strong cup of coffee.

Pan sipped at the bitter liquid, it wasn't as good as the coffee her mother made, but it warmed her and that's what she needed right now; warmth. The large waitress returned a few moments later with a plate laden with fries, salad and a large hamburger. "Eat up honey, you look like you could do with it." She smiled and left Pan to eat in peace.

Pan ate, the hamburger tasted delicious and the fries were hot and crispy. She hadn't realized just how hungry she had been.

The woman watched the girl from the corner of her eye, biding her time. The diner was fairly quiet, the lunch crowd having left a while ago now, but the evening would be busy. She set about cleaning up and getting ready for the evening rush. Picking up the coffee pot she poured a cup for herself and stuck her head through the opening to the kitchen. "Joe, I'm taking five minutes, okay?"

The skinny man looked up from where he was scraping down the grill and nodded. "Out or in?"

"I'll be inside."

"Okay."

Picking up the pot she strolled over to the girl and topped up her cup. She smiled as the girl looked at her with something like gratitude on her face. Returning the pot to the machine she cut two large slices of apple pie and placed them on a plate, each with a huge dollop of cream to keep them company. Balancing the two plates and coffee with ease she strolled back to the girl in the booth and placed them on the table. Without waiting to be invited she sat down and pushed one of the plates towards the girl.

Pan frowned slightly as the woman came over and placed the pie and coffee on the table and then proceeded to sit opposite her. When a plate of pie was pushed in her direction she looked up in alarm. "I didn't order this."

"I know you didn't, honey. My treat, now eat up."

Pan stared at her for a moment. "I can't accept."

"Yes you can. Look, my name is Martha and I'm on a break for a few minutes. I hate to eat alone and you sure look like you could do with a friend at the moment, so indulge me and keep me company." Martha smiled warmly, her merry, gray eyes twinkled and she exuded an air of friendliness.

Pan smiled back. "Thanks."

"No problem honey." Martha picked up her fork and began to eat the pie, pausing to sip at her coffee from time to time. She watched the girl carefully, pleased to note she was eating the pie with something like a smile on her face. "So, you want to talk about it?"

Pan paused for a moment. "I beg your pardon?"

"I remember you from this morning, you didn't look all that happy then and now you look positively miserable. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," Pan sighed.

"Try me. I have a very sympathetic ear, sweetie, you would be surprised how much talking about problems can help to fix them. I'm not saying I will be able to help, but the least I can do is listen."

Pan put down her fork and stared deep into her coffee cup. Mind made up she raised her eyes to meet the steady gray ones. "I'm trying to find a job and somewhere to live."

"Let me guess. No one is hiring unless you have experience and you can't rent anywhere 'cause you don't look old enough to do so."

"Got it in a nutshell."

Martha smiled. "Life isn't always a bed of roses my dear, quite often it's more thorns than anything."

Pan began to cry. The stress and tension of the past twenty four hours along with the knock backs for jobs and accommodation taking their toll. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall. Warm arms suddenly embraced her and she found herself sobbing into an ample bosom while she was rocked like a small child and her back was gently stroked. It felt... comforting.

Seeing the tears start to fall Martha was beside the girl in a flash, her size belying her agility. She hugged the girl close and began to rock gently as she soothed the child and waited for the sobs to settle.

Pan slowed and the sobs turned to sniffles, somehow she felt better for it. She took the offered tissue and blew her nose. Looking though watery eyes at the woman who had befriended her she whispered a quiet thanks.

"No problem, honey. Now would you like to tell me the whole story?"

Pan felt she could trust this person, Martha had an aura of calm around her and Pan felt herself spilling the whole sordid mess out. Well most of it. She omitted the part of the fight with her parents and the fact that she had run away from home.

Martha waited patiently while Pan told her tale of woe. She didn't speak until the girl had finished. She could sense there was still something there that the girl wasn't saying, but she let that slide for now. The child needed her trust first and by revealing what she had so far, Martha knew it wouldn't be long before she would tell her the rest. She thought for a moment and then spoke in a soft voice. "What's your name, honey?"

"Pan."

"That's a pretty name." Martha smiled as she brushed Pan's bangs away from her tear streaked face. "Pan, I have a proposition for you if you're interested."

"Oh?" Pan looked up.

"We could really do with an extra pair of hands here at the diner during the rush hour of lunch and dinner if you think you could do it."

Pan's face lit up. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I'll have to check with Joe first, but there shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh Martha... thanks, that would be great."

Martha chuckled. "Don't thank me yet, honey, you haven't seen the rush hour."

"I'll work really hard, I promise you won't regret it."

"There's a small room above the diner, nothing flash but it's livable. You can rent that as well if you want?"

Pan was speechless. All her problems seemed to disappear at once. Well most of them. She looked at Martha as if she expected her to sprout wings and a wand. "That would be wonderful, Martha. I feel like Cinderella who has just found her fairy godmother."

Martha laughed. "Wait until after your first shift and you see the room before thinking anything like that."

"I don't care. I'm just happy that for once something is going right for me. I'm happy to start right away if you want me to."

"Come on then, I'll take you out the back to meet Joe and then upstairs to the room. Don't worry about starting today, tomorrow will be fine, that way you can get yourself settled in and sorted out." Martha stood and picked up the empty cups and plates.

Pan grabbed her duffle bag and followed Martha to the kitchen. Inside stood a skinny man, gray hair and wrinkles but the eyes twinkled merrily from underneath the large chef's hat that continuously slipped down.

"Joe this is Pan. Pan is going to help out during the lunch and dinner rush, she's also going to rent the room above."

"Hi." Pan extended her hand shyly.

Joe wiped his hands on his apron and took the offered hand. "Pleased ta meet yer, Pan." His voice had a certain drawl to it but it suited him.

The handshake was firm yet warm and Pan found herself instantly liking the grizzled man. "Thanks for giving me a job and letting me rent the room."

Joe waved her thanks off. "If Martha thinks yer can do the job then I ain't gonna complain. 'Sides, it wouldn't make any difference if I did, she wouldn't take a scrap of notice," he winked at Pan.

"That's right Joe, so don't forget it," Martha smiled at the man. "Come on Pan, I'll show you the room and you can take the rest of the afternoon to settle in." Martha moved through the kitchen to the back door and stepped outside. Pan followed along behind.

Out in the yard there were several large trash cans, boxes and crates scattered about, there was also a short set of metal steps leading to a door above the lower floor. Martha climbed up them with Pan in tow. Reaching in her pocket she withdrew a key and opened the door. "Joe and I live across there." Martha inclined her head and Pan looked in the direction she indicated. There was a small opening at the rear of the yard that let to the alley way, opposite there was another small opening that led to a backyard and a house.

Martha pushed the door open and reached for the light switch. The room was bathed in a warm glow. "Like I said, it ain't large but it's comfortable enough so should serve the purpose."

Pan followed her inside and took a look at her new 'home'. It was small as Martha had said, but it had a homely feel about it. You stepped straight into the lounge area which had a couch and a couple of chairs. A small table was pushed against one wall with two chairs sat at it and along the rest of the wall was the small kitchen. The kitchen consisted of a sink and bench space with a tiny refrigerator tucked underneath. The stove sat in the corner and the sink had a window above it that overlooked the backyard of the diner. Cupboards lined the wall above as well as a few under the bench.

Leading Pan through the small lounge, Martha stopped outside of two doors, one straight ahead and one on the left. "Through here is the bathroom." Martha opened the door straight ahead to reveal a small pedestal sink, toilet and shower/bath. "The other is the bedroom." Martha opened the door to the left to reveal a single bed, wardrobe and tall boy. "I'm afraid you will need to do your laundry at the Laundromat down the block, but you can always wash out your small's in the sink if you wish."

Pan gazed around. She liked it. On impulse she dropped her duffle and enveloped the woman in a bear hug. "Thanks Martha, it's wonderful, I love it."

Martha chuckled. "I'll leave you to get settled in then. I have to go back to work, but pop down later and I'll feed you okay?"

Pan smiled, her first genuine, happy smile in days. "Thanks, Martha. I will."

Martha left after giving Pan the key and returned to work. Pan shut the door and gazed again at her new home. While the Ritz it wasn't, it was definitely better than some places she had visited. Taking the duffle bag and wandering through to the bedroom to unpack she thought she would explore a little before taking stock of what she had and what she would need, then a trip to the shops would be in order to stock up on things. Humming to herself Pan set about the task of making her new abode into a home.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 11

Gohan opened the door and welcomed Krillin and his family. Krillin noted the pinched and drawn look on Gohan's face and could only sympathize with his friend. He knew if the shoe was on the other foot and it was Marron that had left, he would be just as lost and worried as Gohan and Videl were right now.

They moved into the lounge room and sat. Marron related all that Pan had told her, still omitting Trunks from the picture and sat back to see what happened next. Gohan ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Thanks for telling me that, Marron. Pan did tell us and I guess I just lost my temper. I should have stayed in control but I was too blinded by my anger to think straight. It's all my fault that she has gone." Gohan buried his face in his hands.

Juu stood up. "Videl, could we go through to the kitchen and make some refreshments? I think we could all use some."

Videl looked up and understood what Juu was attempting to do. "Sure." She led the way to the kitchen, Marron and Juu following behind.

Krillin shifted to sit next to Gohan and put his hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Gohan. You reacted the same way any father would to that sort of news. Pan should have expected that." Krillin thought for a moment. "Pan is a sensible girl. I'm sure she will be back soon, she just needs some time to figure herself out. She will soon realize that she needs you and will come back. When she does though, please don't bawl her out again, that isn't what she needs. I know it hurts and it hurts even more when she won't tell you who the father is, but she is still _your_ daughter, Gohan."

Gohan heard the words that Krillin spoke and knew his friend was right. He was feeling betrayed more than anything. Knowing that Pan wasn't prepared to trust him with the knowledge of who the father of his grandson was, hurt him deeply. When he stopped to consider it though he really couldn't blame Pan. She had known that he would be angry and in that state he would have flown off the deep end and immediately confronted the person that had put his daughter in this position.

Gohan shook his head. Still cradling his head in his hands he moaned, "I just want her back, Krillin. I want her to come home and talk to me. Try to work this mess out. I miss her..."

"I know you do buddy, I know you do. We will find her Gohan... I promise we will do everything we can to help you and we _will_ find her." Krillin sat with his hand still resting on Gohan's shoulder and tried his best to comfort his distraught friend.

~ oOo ~

Marron sat on her bed and eyed the phone. They had not long returned from Pan's home and she felt useless not being able to do anything. The police had been given a full report and had photos of Pan which were being distributed to the appropriate areas. Chi Chi was staying with Videl in case a call came through or Pan came home. Gohan, Goten, Goku, Krillin and her mother were all off searching for Pan. She picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Hello, Capsule Corp."

"Hello Bulma, It's Marron here. I was wondering if I could speak with Bra, please."

"Oh, Marron. I'll get Bra for you in a sec but tell me first, is there any more news on Pan?"

"No there isn't I'm afraid. Mom and dad are out with Gohan and the others trying to find her."

"I wonder where she has gone."

"I wish I knew, Bulma."

"I'll get Bra for you."

"Thanks."

Bulma put the phone down and called for her daughter. Bra came down the stairs moments later and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Bra."

"Hi, Marron. Any news on Pan yet?"

"Not yet I'm afraid. Bra?"

"Yes?"

"Could I come over? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye." Marron hung up the phone and fetched her purse. Taking out a Dyno cap she flipped the lid and waited for the smoke to clear before hopping into the small craft and setting off for Bra's.

Bra replaced the receiver and went back to her room. She wondered idly what Marron wanted to talk to her about.

~ oOo ~

Pan opened the door to her new home and sighed in relief. She dumped her bags on the small table and sat down. Slipping her shoes from her feet she rubbed at the sore spots and tried to ease a little of the ache. Standing once again she began to empty out the bags and find homes for all her purchases. She had been grocery shopping and now had a nice little stack of food as well as a few other items for her day to day living.

Putting water into the kettle she set it on the stove to heat and fetched a cup. Dropping a tea bag into it along with some sugar she wandered over to the small television and turned it on. The drone of the program added a touch of warmth to the small apartment and Pan went to make her tea.

Cradling the cup she flopped onto the couch and drew her legs underneath her. She was tired. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and crawl into bed, but she had promised Martha she would go down for dinner. She glanced at her watch and groaned. Martha would be expecting her in half an hour. Her eyes watched the program without seeing, she wondered what her parents were doing now and felt the familiar sting of tears behind eyelids.

Choking them back she reminded herself that she had run away because of her father's reaction to her news. She should have known better than to expect him to understand. With a sigh she stood up and turned the set off, placing her cup in the sink she went to wash her face and brush her hair before going down to the diner and having her dinner with Martha.

~ oOo ~

Marron arrived at the Capsule Corp Dome and knocked on the door. Bra opened it and pulled her inside. The pair went upstairs to Bra's bedroom and plonked on the bed. Bra looked at her friend expectantly.

"So , what did you want to talk about, Marron?"

"It's about Pan."

"Oh?"

"I know what happened at the party..."

"So do I Marron. My brother is an asshole."

Marron sighed. "There is more to it than that, Bra."

"Oh?"

Marron swallowed hard. "I hope Pan forgives me for this, Bra..."

Marron proceeded to tell Bra all that Pan had told her, the party, Trunks' insistence on them having sex, how Pan had tried to forget Trunks and find someone else, how Pan was still in love with Trunks and how she had discovered she was pregnant.

"Pan's _pregnant_? Oh my..." Bra covered her mouth in shock.

"That's not all, Bra. Trunks is the father..."

Bra sat in stunned silence.

"Pan told her parents she was pregnant and her dad went ballistic. She didn't tell him who the father was though."

"Poor Pan." Bra's eyes misted with tears as she thought of her best friend and what she must be going through. "Does Trunks know? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"No, Trunks doesn't know. As far as I can tell only Pan's parents, my parents and you and I know she is pregnant, and only you and I know that Trunks is the father."

"Shit!... Shit!... Shit!" Bra pounded her fist into the bed. "That no good son of a bitch of a brother of mine. Not only does he force himself on her but he didn't use protection either and now poor Pan is off out there somewhere trying to deal with all this by herself."

"I know." Marron's heart was heavy a she thought about all Pan must be going through. "We have to find her, Bra."

"Yeah we do." Bra sat in thought. "Do you think we should tell Trunks?"

"I don't know. I think it really needs to be Pan's decision. She did say to me that she didn't want him to know. I guess she didn't want him to think she had done it deliberately to trap him."

"Of course she didn't do it deliberately. Shit, she didn't want it in the first place, it was Trunks who forced himself on her knowing she had a crush on him. He should be made to pay for what he's done." Bra's anger flashed in her eyes.

Marron put a steadying hand on Bra's arm. "I can see why Pan didn't want him to know. Bra... if there is anything Trunks feels or _could_ feel for Pan, she wants him to come to her because _he_ wants too, not because he _has_ to."

Bra sighed. "Yeah, you're right." She looked up at her friend. "I still think he should be told why she ran away. he shouldn't be allowed to get off scott free."

"I know. Let's just play it by ear though for now and see what happens. For all we know Pan will probably show up tomorrow and we would have spilled the beans and that would put her in an even worse predicament."

"Okay. No telling for now," Bra said.

"If nothing has happened by next week then I suggest we tell Trunks."

"Right. You feel like a drink?"

"I'd love one, Bra."

"Come on then, I think we could both do with one after that little chat."

The two girls stood and left the room, going down to the kitchen to make themselves a drink.

~ oOo ~

Gohan sat in the lounge room. He had spent all day searching for Pan, but to no avail. The police had checked on her bank accounts and discovered the withdrawal so Gohan had concentrated his search around the city, but no sign of his daughter. Krillin and Juu had gone home as had Goku and Goten with promises to return on the 'morrow and search some more.

Videl brought in a pot of tea and placed it, along with cups and milk, on the small table. With shaking hands she poured them both a cup and passed one to Gohan.

He looked up as the cup came into his line of vision and raised his eyes to meet those of his wife. He could see so much pain there and his own heart cracked a little more. Setting the cup down on the table he wrapped his arms around Videl and drew her close.

Videl allowed herself to be drawn into the embrace and buried her head in Gohan's shoulder. The pain and anguish she had been feeling suddenly burst forth and she finally allowed herself to sob. Her frame shook with the force of her crying and Gohan found himself joining her with his own tears.

They held each other for some time, words unspoken as each allowed their tears to speak for them. Finally they slowed and Videl whimpered softly. "Where can she be, Gohan?"

"I wish I knew, sweetheart."

"You don't suppose..."

"No! Pan is fine, wherever she is, she is okay, I can feel it. She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

"I wish she would contact us and let us know she's all right."

Gohan rested his chin on the top of Videl's head as he gently stroked her back and soothed her. His mind was searching for any places they may have missed, anywhere he could think of that Pan would have gone. Tomorrow he would resume his search and the day after that and the one after that... He would continue to search until he found her.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Pan had left and no amount of searching had turned up and sign of the girl. Videl was on the verge of emotional collapse and Gohan wasn't much better. They had searched every day, taking their attempts even further afield but it was as if Pan had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Goku had suggested to Gohan that maybe Pan had left the earth and that raised a whole new side to the search, but the only way for her to leave would have been with space transport of some kind and the only place to get that was from Capsule Corp direct. A check with Bulma revealed no space transports had been ordered or sold for the past two years.

Gohan continued his search, each day his hopes fading a little more. Marron and Bra clung to their secret, not sure if they should speak up or not for fear of betraying Pan as well as adding more stress to the already overcharged atmosphere.

Even Trunks was affected by Pan's disappearance. Once he had learnt of her leaving he hadn't thought too much about it, but when the days dragged on without any form of contact, he couldn't help the feeling he had been trying to deny from welling up again inside him. His days of loving and leaving came to a halt as he found himself assailed by more emotions than he could deal with.

Pan, meanwhile, had settled into a routine in her new life. Each morning she would rise and shower before making a cup of tea, her pregnancy unable to be ignored as morning sickness took over. Once the morning ritual of shower, tea and discharge of her stomach's contents into the porcelain bowl were dealt with, she was able to eat some toast and manage another cup of tea and this time have the contents remain where they were supposed to.

The morning was her own and she usually spent it tidying up, going to the Laundromat or shopping for necessities. She changed into her uniform and went down to the diner for eleven thirty and worked the lunch shift with Martha. She enjoyed the work and while it was a fast pace during the lunch rush, she loved every minute of it. Martha was patient with her and taught her the ropes while Joe always had a kind word for her despite his grumbles of being 'a slave over a hot stove'.

The customers were fun too. Pan soon learned the regulars and what they ordered and was always there with a welcome smile.

Martha was pleased that the girl settled into the place rapidly. The customers adored her and she was quick and efficient, but despite the cheery air she projected, Martha could see there was something underneath that Pan was hiding, something that was causing the girl pain. Martha didn't want to pry but her motherly instincts told her Pan would need someone to talk to soon and so she made sure that Pan knew she was there if she needed her.

Pan had finished her evening shift and was helping Martha to finish off. Topping up the salt and pepper shakers she was placing them on the tables when Martha broke into her thoughts. "Pan, honey... I don't mean to pry, but you're looking a little pale these past couple of days, are you okay?"

Pan whirled around and faced Martha. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just find this morning sickness a little hard to deal with at times." She gave a rueful smile. It wasn't the morning sickness that was Pan's pain... She missed her family.

"If I can help, you know where I am." Martha studied the girl, it wasn't the pregnancy causing those eyes to contain the sorrow they did. Martha moved over and took the tray from Pan. Setting it down she enveloped Pan in a hug. "Come on, honey, I'm taking you back upstairs, make you a nice cup of tea and talk."

Pan nodded, all the weariness, both physical and mental, catching up with her. She was tired and ached for some affection. She missed her mother.

Martha took the girl back to the small apartment over the diner and made her sit in a chair while she fetched them both a cup of tea. Placing the cups on the small table she turned to face Pan. "It's more than just the baby, isn't it?"

Pan bit her lip to try to hold the tears.

"Pan, I like you, Joe likes you and you're a fine worker; but you're unhappy. Oh I know that when you are pregnant your hormones all go out of whack and you find yourself getting upset and teary at the most trivial of things, but there is something deeper here. Want to tell me about it? I promise I won't interfere, I will listen and try to help if I can."

Pan's eyes welled and try as she might, she couldn't hold the tears. They spilled over in a torrent and Pan found herself pulled to Martha's ample bosom while Martha gently rocked her and stroked her back. "I miss my mom," she hiccuped out as her tears began to slow.

Martha continued to stroke her back and rock her as she stayed quiet and thought.

"I miss my friends too."

"Ohh, honey... Let me guess; you told your parents you were pregnant and they got a bit upset. Am I right?"

Pan nodded. "It was awful. We had a big fight and I left. Oh, Martha... I can't go back, my dad hates me."

"Shhhh... It's going to be all right. I'm sure your father doesn't hate you, Pan. In fact, he's probably worried sick about you, not to mention your mother."

"No, Martha, you're wrong. He hates me, why else would he have said the things he did to me?"

"Parents can say the wrong things too, Pan, it's not easy raising children. Parents try their best but sometimes it isn't enough. They have their failings too and I'm sure that your father loves you deeply and misses you terribly."

"You don't know my dad, Martha. He never fails, never makes mistakes. He's just so good and I let him down." Pan began to cry afresh.

"Hush now child, he wouldn't be thinking that. Just take a look at yourself, you're a fine young lady with lovely manners. If anything I'd say your parents are really proud of you."

"But I let him down, Martha. I'm not the pure, innocent child he thought I was. I'm pregnant, Martha... how much lower can I go?"

"Honey, this pregnancy is not your fault. From what you have told me of the circumstances I'd say it was the young man who took advantage of you who should be copping this guilt trip and taking the blame, not you."

"But I am just as much to blame... I should have tried harder to stop him..."

"We all make mistakes, my dear."

While Pan knew deep in her heart that Martha was right she still couldn't let go of the vision of her fight with her father.

"Why don't you call them, Pan? At least if it's only to tell them you are okay."

"No!" Pan swallowed. "No, Martha. I don't want them to know where I am. I got myself into this mess and now it's up to me to get out of it."

Martha sighed. "I won't force you to, Pan and you know you are welcome to stay here and work as well as live for as long as you want, but please, think about it."

Pan sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Okay. I'll think about it."

"That's a good girl. Now come on and drink your tea, it's going cold. Then it's off to bed with you."

Pan managed a watery smile and did as she was told.

~ oOo ~

Bra was listening to some music when the phone rang. Her mother was in the Lab and Vegeta training, Trunks had gone out so she was the only one around to answer it. She skipped down the stairs and picked up the receiver. "Hello Capsule Corp, Bra speaking."

"Hello, Bra."

"Pan! Is that really you? Where are you? What are you doing? Why did you run away? Are you home?"

"Hang on a minute Bra and let me speak..."

"Sorry, Pan, but we have all been so worried about you, your mom and dad are out of their minds with worry and everyone has been searching for you for ages."

Pan went quiet as Bra spoke. Her parents were worried about her? She had an idea they might be after her talk with Martha. "Bra, I'm ringing to ask you a favor."

"Sure, Pan."

"Could you please let my parents know I'm okay...?"

Bra detected the hitch in the voice. "I can let them know no problem, but why don't you do it yourself?"

"I...I can't Bra."

"Pan, it's okay. I know what happened, Marron told me. Please don't be angry at her it wasn't her fault, she was being eaten up with guilt and needed to talk to someone."

"It's okay, Bra. Look, if you could tell my parents to stop looking for me, that I'm fine and there is no need to worry about me."

"Sure..."

"But I'm not coming home, Bra."

"Pan..."

"No, Bra. I can't. My dad was so angry at me and I don't think I could live with seeing the pain and hurt I caused them both. Besides, I don't need Trunks gloating either."

"Pan, Trunks doesn't know and believe it or not he is also concerned for your safety."

Pan fell silent again.

"I know he's an asshole, Pan and what he did was unforgivable, but we all miss you and have been worried sick about you, even Trunks..."

"Bra I have to go. Please just let my parents know I'm okay and I will call you again soon. Bye."

"Pan... Pan, wait.." The line was dead. Bra stood holding the receiver locked in thought at the call. She didn't hear Trunks come in and jumped when he touched her on the arm.

"What you standing there staring into space for, sis?"

Bra spun around. "Oh, it's you," she hissed.

Trunks took an involuntary step back at Bra's tone. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

With Pan's phone call still fresh in her mind all the hurt and pain for her friend came rushing forth and Bra let fly with a torrent of words. "That was Pan... She asked me to let her parents know she was okay and for people to stop looking for her. She won't come home, Trunks and you know why? No you don't 'cause you're a selfish, low down, son-of-a-bitch, Trunks. You're the reason she ran away in the first place." Bra closed the distance between herself and Trunks as her eyes narrowed and her voice took on a menacing tone.

Trunks backed away slightly, the blood pounding in his ears. He hadn't seen Bra this angry or worked up since the time he had put half a dozen toads in her bed.

"When you took her out into the garden on New Years eve you took more from Pan than her virginity, Trunks... You took away her self respect, her pride, her dignity and her life. You heard her ask you to stop... you _knew_ she had a crush on you and would be happy to be close to you, but that didn't give you the right to touch her like that. You raped her, Trunks. Yes, _raped_ her and now my best friend is off god knows where hurting and in pain, cut off from all the people she loves because of you and your quest to conquer anything in a skirt. She's pregnant, Trunks... Pregnant with _your_ child you bastard and all you could do was tell her to go away and leave you alone!"

Trunks felt the blood drain from his face and his knees buckled. _Pan was pregnant? Oh shit!_ _What a mess he had made._

"She told her parents about the baby and they didn't take it too well, that's why she ran away." Noting the paleness of her brother, Bra drove the knife in deeper. "Oh don't worry, she didn't name you as the father, Trunks. I don't know why, Gohan would have ripped you limb from limb and I guess she was still too much in love with you to want to see that happen. Personally I think you deserve to be castrated for what you have done. I'm ashamed to call you my brother, Trunks." With that last shot Bra turned and dropping the receiver she still held, ran up the stairs to her room.

Trunks was leaning against the wall, needing the support for his shocked frame. Gradually though his knees gave way and he slid to the floor. Burying his head in his hands he began to moan. "Oh what have I done? Pan..."

Trunks picked himself up and went to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do. Flopping on the bed he tried to wrap his mind around Bra's revelations. Pan was pregnant and _he_ was the father. Truth be known he had regretted his misadventure with Pan that night, he should have stopped himself, should have stayed in control. Fuck it! This was his own father's doing, telling him to get laid as often as possible, to take what was offered without committing to anyone. How could he have been so blind? So _stupid_? Pan was all that he had ever wanted in a mate and now he had ruined everything. He finally let the emotion break free and sobbed into his pillow, the niggling feeling he had been hiding from and denying for so long bursting forth, refusing to be ignored any longer.

Love

He loved Pan.

Plain and simple.

He had always liked Pan, admired her for the sweet woman she was. He had tried to conform with his father's wishes and be the son he wanted, and in the process destroyed the one thing that he craved the most. Pan.

He had to find her... he had to tell her that he was sorry, that he had been wrong and hope to god she would see it in her heart to forgive him. To ask for a second chance would be out of the question he knew, but somewhere in his soul the spark remained that Pan may give him that chance to redeem himself and prove himself worthy in her eyes.

First though he had to pay a visit to Gohan and Videl. This would be the hardest thing he had ever done and he knew his chances of survival were slim, but if he could convince Gohan that he truly _did_ love Pan and not because she was expecting his child, then he would at least have some sort of peace for his soul. The next part would be finding and convincing Pan that he had been an idiot - and that wasn't going to be easy.

He went through to the bathroom and washed his face, running his fingers through his hair he went to Bra's room and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Bra, can I come in?"

"What do you want, Trunks? I really have nothing more to say to you."

Trunks opened the door anyway and stepped inside. "I'm sorry, Bra. I really am. Look, it's a long story and I will explain it all to you later if I am still alive."

"Pardon?" Bra stared at her brother.

Trunks sighed. "I made a huge mistake, Bra, one that hurt the only thing I really care about and I intend to try to right that wrong."

"Trunks, what are you going on about?"

"I'm going over to Gohan and Videl's place. I'm going to tell Gohan that I am the father, tell him what happened and then take whatever punishment he sees fit."

Bra swallowed hard. She wasn't too sure what was going on in Trunks' head but she suddenly felt a sense of pride swell inside as she saw the genuine anguish in her brother's eyes. "I'm coming too."

"No, Bra. You stay here, I have a feeling this isn't going to be pretty, besides, someone will need to tell the parents where to find my body."

Bra placed her hand on Trunks' arm. "I _am_ coming Trunks. She's my best friend and she asked me to tell them that she was okay."

Trunks looked at his sister. "Okay." He placed his hand on top of Bra's and squeezed. "To be honest, I think I could do with the support."

"Okay. Just give me a minute and I'll get changed, then we can go."

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Trunks rose and with heavy steps went back down to wait for his sister, his mind a jumble of thoughts and his heart heavy with the prospect of telling Gohan that he had pretty much raped his daughter.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 13

The closer they got to Gohan's home the more Trunks felt the dread rise up in him. Several times he was tempted to stop and return the way he had come, but his sense of honor would not allow that to happen. To not face up to his responsibilities now would forever brand him a coward.

Bra felt uneasy as well. She had no doubt that Gohan would not go easy on Trunks, and while she felt her brother needed the shake up, she didn't want to see him get too badly hurt either. Her musings were halted as they reached their destination.

Taking a deep breath, Trunks approached the front door and knocked. Bra's hand on his arm gave him a little comfort.

Gohan answered. "Trunks, Bra," he said quietly, even though his curiosity was piqued. "Have you heard from Pan? " he asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yes, I have," replied Bra. "Do you think we can come in please, Gohan? We really need to talk to you."

Videl appeared from behind her husband. "Come in, please. You say you heard from Pan? Where is she? How is she? Is she coming home? What's happening with her?" Videl's questions poured forth as she ushered the pair inside.

Bra and Trunks sat upon the sofa in the lounge room.

"Where is my daughter!" demanded Gohan.

Bra sighed. "She rang me a little earlier and asked me to tell you both that she was okay and for you not to worry about her and to stop searching for her."

"Where is she? When is she coming home?" Gohan continued.

"She wouldn't tell me where she was... " Bra swallowed. "..And she said that she wasn't coming home either." Bra lowered her eyes.

Gohan was speechless, Videl paled. "Why?" she whispered.

"I really can't answer that," said Bra quietly.

"I think I know why." Trunks fiddled nervously with his hands.

Gohan looked up sharply. "You do?"

Trunks stood. "There is no easy way to say this..." He swallowed nervously. "I think I am the reason why she won't come home."

"Oh? And what does this have to do with you?" Gohan's eyes narrowed.

Trunks looked Gohan in the eye. "I am the father of Pan's baby."

The air could be cut with a knife. Videl sagged against the chair she was sitting in, Bra tensed, Trunks lowered his eyes and Gohan...

Gohan had moved so fast that the punch landed on Trunks' jaw before he could even register any movement.

Trunks shot backwards, his natural reflexes coming into play and self preservation taking priority. He stopped his sudden flight and stood facing Gohan, his arms lax by his side and a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. "I guess I deserved that."

"Too damn right! I should beat you to a pulp for what you have done to my daughter; to my family." Videl put her hand on Gohan's arm and he looked at his wife before returning his steely gaze to Trunks. "The only reason I'm not is because it won't solve anything." Gohan ran his hands through his hair and sat down.

Bra felt her heart tearing in two. It shocked her to see how defeated Gohan looked and while she loved her brother and admired him for facing Pan's irate father, she still thought he deserved everything he got.

Videl put her arms around her husband and tried to soothe him as best she could. Trunks sat back down on the couch, his head in his hands. Bra rubbed his back.

"Why?" came the strangled voice of Videl.

Trunks looked up, his blue eyes full of pain and self loathing. "I think I had better explain from the beginning."

"Yes, I think you had better," growled Gohan.

Trunks tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. Gathering what little courage he had left around him he began his story, starting with the New Years Eve party and the days after. It took a good fifteen minutes to explain what had happened and Trunks cringed inwardly as he spoke. Now that he said the words out loud the whole fiasco seemed so much clearer to him and he could see himself for the bastard everyone had been telling him he was. He didn't skip anything... well he didn't go into detail about their lovemaking either, but spoke enough to let Gohan and Videl know what had transpired. When he finished he hung his head again and waited for Gohan to pass judgment.

Gohan was barely able to keep his temper in check. His knuckles turned white as he tried to hold his rage. "I have a question for you, Trunks."

Trunks looked up. "Yes?"

"Did you love my daughter?"

Trunks sighed. "I wasn't sure. I was acting on my father's advice... I guess I just got caught up with things and didn't think about the consequences of my actions, but I do know that afterwards, seeing how much Pan was hurting from my rejection of her, thinking she was only after my status, I found myself dealing with an unfamiliar emotion. One that I wasn't ready to admit to or face and so I buried it, denied it if you will. It wasn't until Pan left that I realized just how much I missed her. You _have_ to believe me when I tell you that I had no idea she was pregnant until Bra told me this afternoon."

"And so now you know you are going to be a father you think you can come here and make everything right? " Gohan's eyes blazed.

"No," Trunks whispered. "I know that nothing I say or do will be able to atone for the wrong I have committed, but I am truly sorry it happened and I loathe myself for not waking up sooner and realizing that what my father was telling me was wrong, and that the feelings I was hiding from were, in fact, what I should have been paying attention to. I just hope I can be at least given the chance to apologize to both yourselves and Pan."

Videl stared at him, tears in her eyes. "I want to forgive you Trunks and I think I will, given time, but... " Videl searched Trunks' face. "I'm not the one you need to seek forgiveness from."

Trunks looked at Gohan. "I really am sorry Gohan. I know that doesn't excuse my behavior and I will endeavor to do whatever I can to make this right. I realize now that I love Pan, and while I have been trying to deny it I can't any longer."

"Love!" snorted Gohan. "How _dare_ you try to talk to me about love. You wouldn't know the first thing about it. If you did then Pan would be here at home, happy and safe, not Kami knows where and expecting a baby to boot! The only thing _you_ love is _yourself,_ Trunks!"

"That's not true, Gohan." Bra came to her brother's rescue. "Trunks has admitted he was wrong, he understands what he did and wants to make amends. I know that this can never be erased or the clock turned back no matter how much we wish it. The fact still remains that my brother is trying to take responsibility for his actions. It wasn't easy for him to come here today and make his confession to you. I'm proud of the courage he has shown."

Gohan shook his head. "This is still a shock to me. I want to find my daughter and bring her home safe. I can't forgive you for tearing my family apart, Trunks, but I am willing to call a truce for the moment, until we can locate Pan, and then I suggest we all sit down and talk."

Trunks nodded in agreement. At least it was a start and while it was going to take a long time and everything Trunks had, he would make sure that Gohan and Videl knew how deeply sorry he was for all the trauma he had caused. He also wanted to find Pan and admit to her that he had made a mistake, to let her know that her interest was returned and that if she could find it in her heart to forgive him maybe... just maybe they could give this whole relationship and love thing a try.

"Did Pan give you any indication of where she might be, Bra?" Videl asked. Her thoughts were running wild in her head with all the revelations that had just been made, but now was not the time to deal with them... later, once Pan was safely home then they could come forth to be dissected and worked out.

"No she didn't. I did ask her where she was and if she would please come home, but she refused. All she would say was that she was all right, but I could gather from the tone of her voice she is lonely and misses everyone."

Gohan sat in thought as did Trunks and Videl. Bra's mind took a different wander though.

"You know," she said, "If I know Pan, Trunks alone isn't the reason she's unwilling to come home."

Gohan and the rest looked up sharply. "What do you mean, Pan?" asked Videl.

"I don't mean any disrespect here, but from what I know of the situation when she approached you both with her problem she was hoping for some support, but instead she got a lecture."

"How else did she expect us to react?" growled Gohan.

"I _can_ see your reasoning, Gohan, but stop for a moment and think. Now that you have all the facts can you see a little clearer what must have been going on inside her head."

Gohan thought on Bra's words. Now he did have all the information he could see why his daughter had declined to name the father and he had judged her without being fully informed. Like the games he played daily in the law office he could clearly see why his daughter had run away.

"She loves you Gohan, she loves both of you very much and to hear whatever words you must have said would surely have been like a knife in her heart. She respected you and looked up to you, you were her idol and she tried so hard to live up to your expectations and standards. Then she makes a mistake, which really wasn't her fault at all, and comes to you for help knowing what she was risking, but prepared to take that risk, hoping that her father would be the levelheaded individual and not judge her without all the facts."

Gohan cradled his head in his hands. Bra was right and he knew it. He had acted like a fool. "But why wouldn't she give me all the facts then so that I could believe her?"

"I believe she wouldn't because she knew what you would do to Trunks. Even though what my brother did was wrong and she knew that as well, and after his rejection she still had enough love for him in her heart to try to protect him."

"I don't deserve that kind of love," mumbled Trunks as the full reality of what Pan had felt for him hit him.

"Damn right you _don't_," snapped Gohan.

"What a mess," Videl said as she sat up. "I think that's enough of beating each other over the head. We have all made mistakes and it's obvious here that Pan will not return until she knows her father has forgiven her and not to mention your apology, Trunks."

"I agree," Bra responded.

"But how can I explain to her and sort this mess out if I don't know where to find her?" Gohan said rubbing his temples wearily.

The group sat mulling that thought over for a while. They had exhausted every avenue they had tried and were fresh out of ideas. The planet was a big place and very easy to disappear into if you really wanted to. Then Trunks sat bolt upright.

"I think I might know how to find her."

The other three looked up in question.

"You do?" said Gohan.

"Yes. I'm not sure if it will work, but it's worth a try."

"Then tell us already," Bra said impatiently.

"The call she made to you today, Bra..."

"Yes?"

"If I'm right, mom should have a gadget back home that will enable us to trace where that call came from."

"You're right." Bra's eyes began to shine.

"You mean you can find out where she is?" asked Gohan.

"Well not exactly. But we will know where she made the call from and that will give us a starting place. Someone is bound to have seen her at some stage." Trunks neglected to add that it was also possible Pan was still on the move and had paused briefly in her travels to make a call.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let;s get going." Gohan jumped up.

"Okay."

The four stood and Bra went to flip open her dyno cap but was stopped by Trunks. "It will be quicker if we fly."

"But I can't fly, Trunks."

"I'll carry you."

Any other time Bra would have refused, for two reasons. One; she didn't like flying, it made her feel sick, and Two; Trunks knew this and when they were younger he had often managed to grab her and torment her by flying around and pretending to drop her.

"I promise I will behave," Trunks said as he saw the war of conflict in Bra's eyes.

"Okay, but I warn you, Trunks, any messing around and I _will_ make you pay and pay dearly."

"I promise, no funny stuff."

The four went outside and Trunks picked Bra up into his strong arms before levitating off the ground, Gohan and Videl also rose in the air, then with a sudden burst of speed they were off in the direction of the Capsule Corp dome.

Bra had shut her eyes tightly as they lifted upwards, but now with the wind blowing her hair around and the warmth coming from Trunks she began to feel safer. Cautiously she opened her eyes and gave a peek out. The world was a blur beneath, the wind deceptive of their speed. She could see Gohan and Videl, hand in hand flying next to them. Videl gave her a small smile and Bra felt a little better.

In no time at all they came in sight of the golden dome and landed out the front. Trunks led them inside and Bra hurried off to find Bulma and the gadget Trunks had talked about.

A short while later Bra returned with Bulma behind. She had explained the situation to her mother and Bulma had responded immediately. It had taken a few minutes to locate the gadget and Bulma grabbed her lap top as well.

Gohan and Videl greeted Bulma with grim smiles. "Do you think this will work, Bulma?" Gohan asked, afraid to hope too much.

"It should do. At least it will let us know where the call was made from and give you a fresh starting point in your search." Bulma reached over and plugged the lap top in and then inserted the phone connection.

Everyone crowded around, eager to see what would happen.

Bulma plugged the small gadget into the lap top and began to type. "What time did you say the call came through?"

"Ummm about three hours ago."

"Right." Bulma began to type in commands, her hands flying over the keys and then she hit the enter button one last time and sat back with a smile.

"So what happens now?" Gohan asked.

"Now we wait," came Bulma's reply.

The small screen flickered and data began to scroll over its surface. It flashed past so quick that it was hard to make out anything other than a jumble of letters and symbols. Then it beeped.

"Bingo!" Bulma leaned forward and studied the screen before typing in some fresh commands. The screen went dark and then reappeared, this time with a map on it.

Gohan leaned over Bulma's shoulder and peered at the picture. "So where..."

Bulma hit a few keys and the screen zoomed in, pictures changed as the map was enlarged.

"There," Bulma said and pointed to the screen. "Pan's call was made from this section of the city."

"You sure?" Gohan asked.

"Positive."

"Then that's where we start looking then."

"When do we leave?" Trunks asked.

"We leave now."

"I'm coming too," Videl said.

"Right."

"Wait." Bulma stood. "I'll give you each a small communicator so that you can keep in touch and let us know what you find, okay?"

"Okay."

Bulma quickly disappeared into the lab and returned moments later with two communicators. She handed one to Gohan and one to Trunks. "Good luck."

Bulma stood with Bra on the front step as the three figures took to the sky. She hoped they would find Pan, find her safe and well and bring her home.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 14

They seemed to be flying for ages and Videl could feel her strength sapping. The past few weeks of uncertanty were taking their toll, the missed meals, lack of sleep and constant worry all added up; and now when she needed her strength the most, it was failing her.

Gohan noticed Videl's struggle to keep up the pace and while he was driven to get to the place Bulma had shown them on the map, he was also concerned for Videl. He slowed his speed a little and flew next to his wife. "Are you okay?" he shouted above the roar of the wind.

Videl turned her eyes towards her husband and nodded. "I'm okay, just a little tired. I think everything is starting to catch up with me."

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled. "Slow the pace a bit."

Trunks turned his head at Gohan's voice and instantly saw that Videl was struggling to keep up with them. He slowed and flew next to the pair. "Are you okay?" he asked Videl.

Videl nodded. "Just all the stress of the past few weeks. Picked a fine time to hit me, hey?" Videl tried to make light of the situation.

Trunks reached into his pocket and found an energy bar. He passed it over to Videl. "Here, eat this."

Videl took the small item and stared at it. It looked exactly like one of those museli bars, but according to the ingredients content it carried more energy producing foods in its small wrapper. She tore it open and began to eat. If they were to succeed in locating Pan she would need all the strength she could muster, and not just physical.

It took a few minutes for the energy bar to be absorbed into Videl's system, but slowly she could feel her strength return. She smiled at Trunks. "Where the heck do you get those things from?"

Trunks smiled back. "My mom *invented* them. I guess she got sick and tired of the grocery bill and all the cooking to keep dad and me satisfied. She needed something that would replace the fuel we burn up when training, kind of like a sensu bean without the healing properties."

"I shall have to get the recipe off her."

"I'm sure she won't mind." Trunks gave Videl a grin. "I guess you must feel the pinch as well with Gohan and Pan to feed..." he trailed off, suddenly realizing what he had said.

Videl gave him a small smile but her lips wavered and it didn't reach her eyes.

"We _will_ find her," Trunks said as he reached across to squeeze Videl's hand.

Videl opted not to reply. All she could do was hope. With her eyes set firmly ahead and the new surge of energy running through her limbs she began to forge ahead, Gohan and Trunks keeping up with her.

#

Pan hung up the phone, cutting Bra off intentionally. She knew if she talked to her friend for much longer her resolve would break and she would be in tears in no time, not to mention the fact that she would be likely to spill the details of her whereabouts. No it was much better this way. She exited the small phone booth and began the walk back to the diner, her mind busy with her thoughts.

Pausing at a cafe she went inside and ordered a Latte. She sat at the table by the window and stirred a spoonful of sugar into the drink while staring out at the world passing by. She sipped at the hot liquid, feeling the warmth trailing down to her stomach and heating her slightly chilled body. People moved back and forth, shoulders hunched slightly in the nippy breeze that blew over and through them. She began to wonder what they were up to and where they were going. She began to play a game in her head, one she hadn't played in years... since she was a little girl in fact.

She would pick out a person in the crowd and invent a life for them based on what they were wearing and the facial expressions they wore. That big man there... he looked like he was an important executive in a large firm. The expensive cut of his suit and gawdy tie screamed director at her. His red face and narrow eyes only added to the picture of a company chief. Pan giggled softly to herself before her eyes fell on a woman in the crowd.

This woman looked like a secretary. Her hair pulled into a tight bun, glasses perched on the end of her nose and a three quarter length grey skirt with white blouse and matching grey jacket adorned the stick thin frame. '_Either that or a_ _school_ _teacher',_ Pan's mind told her, and she had no trouble believing it either, given some of her own teachers she had suffered with through school and college.

Next to appear under her scrutiny was a younger girl dressed in a bright red skirt and top, hair fluffed around her face and make up over done. Defiantly an office typist she thought. She continued to place people in different categories as she sipped at her coffee. A look at her watch told her she had been sitting there for half an hour, coffee now gone and her mind just wandering. With a sigh she pushed the now empty cup away and stood. It was time to head back to work herself. The lunch time rush would be starting soon and Martha would be in need of her help. She walked to the door and pulled her jacket tighter around her thin frame to keep out the bite of the wind. She stepped out into the crowd and was immediately swallowed up in the moving mass.

#

The skyline of the city they had been flying towards began to appear on the horizon. It was late afternoon and dusk was fast approaching, they had been flying non stop. Despite the energy bar, Videl was nearing exhaustion and Trunks and Gohan were beginning to feel the effects of the journey themselves.

As they flew closer to the city Gohan ran a number of options through his head. They came to the outskirts and he motioned for the other two to follow him and descend. They landed moments later in a small park on the fringe of the city. "We will have to walk the rest of the way."

Trunks nodded. "I agree. It won't do to have people spot us flying, could cause more problems than it's worth."

Videl said nothing, a red haze floated before her eyes and she leaned against Gohan for support.

Gohan wrapped his arm around his wife and looked at her in concern. "I think we should head into the city and find something to eat, Videl is pretty much exhausted and I'm not too crash hot myself."

"Okay. I'll contact mom and let her know we have arrived and what the plan is," Trunks said as he reached into his pocket for the small communicator Bulma had given him earlier. He flipped it open and punched in the code then waited while the unit connected.

Gohan drew Videl closer to him and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You okay, honey?"

"I'll be all right, Gohan. I just need to eat something and get a little rest then I will be as good as new." She cuddled up to her husband. "I can't rest properly until we find out daughter."

"I know. I want to find her just as much as you do, and we _will_ find her. I promise you that." Gohan hugged her closer.

"All done," Trunks said breaking the quiet moment. "Let's go get something to eat and work out the next stage from there."

The three set off towards the glowing lights and noise of the city.

#

Pan sat down and rubbed her aching feet. The lunch rush was finished and she was tired. They had been even busier than normal today. She looked up as Martha came over with a steaming bowl of soup and placed it in front of her.

"There you go, sweetie, get that into you and you will feel better."

Pan smiled. "Thanks, Martha." She knew better than to protest, Martha was always popping a plate of something before her and encouraging her to eat and no amount of protesting would deter the woman. Pan soon learnt it was easiest to just do as she was told and eat it while it was hot. Even if she argued about it she would still end up eating it, only by then it would be cold. She picked up the spoon and began to transport the food from the bowl to her mouth.

Martha sat for a moment and watched in silence. The young girl looked tired, her face a little pinched and drawn. She had tried to talk to her but Pan wouldn't give her anymore information than she already had. Then there was the little fact about the baby as well. Pan had at least confided that to her and she felt a sadness in her heart for the girl. She was barely a woman herself and to be expecting a child when she should be out enjoying her life only saddened Martha. With a sigh she got up and went back to the clearing and tidying up. Pan needed her family and friends, not an old greying woman such as herself - and Joe... but most of all, whether Pan realized it or not, she needed her mother.

Pan dutifully finished the soup off and took the bowl out the back and placed it in the rack for the dishwasher. She felt a bit better for having eaten. Now if she was lucky she would get to put her feet up and maybe even get a nap in before she came back down to work for the dinner rush. She helped Martha to clear away the last of the dishes and wiped down the benches. She re stocked the coffee machine and place more cartons of milk in the 'fridge. Fetching the large bag of biscuits from the store room she topped up the various biscuit barrels and then checked to make sure everything else was full for the evening shift.

Martha watched as she busied herself with filling up the sugar bowls. Pan was a good, hard worker, no doubt about it. She just wished they could have met under better circumstances.

With everything topped up Pan looked to Martha. "Okay if I knock off now?"

"Sure, honey. I don't think we are going to get many through this afternoon so go get some rest now, I'll see you at six."

Pan smiled. "Thanks." She went back through to the kitchen and removed her apron, hanging it on the back of the door as she went outside. A few moments later she was up the stairs and shutting the door to her apartment behind her. She popped the kettle on to boil and removed her shoes, wriggling her toes in delight at the freedom. The kettle whistled and she poured herself a cup of tea. Carrying it across to the couch she flipped on the small TV set and curled up, a hand resting protectively over her slightly swelling belly.

She popped the cup on the small coffee table and lay her head on the cushions, her eyes closed as she stroked her hand over her stomach and smiled softly. "Hey in there," she whispered. "How are you doing so far today? Better than me I hope." Pan smiled to herself. When she was alone like this she often spoke to the child growing within her. For some strange reason it comforted her, she didn't feel so alone. "I wish I could have told your father he was going to be a daddy, but that wouldn't be fair." Pan felt a wave of sadness as she thought of Trunks. Trunks... with his lavender hair, soft blue eyes, gentle touch and strong arms. The tears began to fall as Pan thought of what could have been. Maybe if she had done things differently... maybe... Pan shook her head. It was no good sitting here and thinking of maybes and what could have beens. She had to face the facts. She was pregnant and alone. At least she had a job and a roof over her head. She knew she needed to save as much money as she could before the baby came. While Martha had told her she would still have her job once the baby was born, Pan was no fool. She knew it was going to be hard to try to work as well as look after the little one, and she honestly didn't know if she could do it. But she would try. She rubbed her stomach again. "I promise you this, my little one... No matter what happens, I will protect and care for you."

Pan closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep, the babe inside growing steadily, unaware of the situations that continued to plague its mother in the world it would eventually be born into.

#

Gohan spotted a small cafe and headed for it. He pushed open the door and led Videl and Trunks inside. The warmth of the interior was a welcome change after the chill of the evening air. They each ordered a coffee and then studied the small menu. The waitress brought the steaming cups and set them down on the table before taking the food order. She didn't bat an eyelash but did raise an eyebrow as the three ordered enough food to feed around ten people. She repeated the order back just to make sure she had it right.

"That's five hamburgers with the lot, four steak burgers, eight chicken burgers and six extra serves of fries?"

"Yes, thank you." Trunks fetched his credit card from his wallet and passed it to the girl, making sure she was aware that he was able to pay and not just placing a hoax order.

The girl took the card and went back to the counter, flashing Trunks a big smile. Trunks ignored it, his mind was on the only thing he really cared about right now... Pan and his child.

"Trunks you don't have to..." Gohan was cut off by the wave of Trunks' hand.

"I know I don't have to... I _want_ to," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Trunks," said Videl. Come to think of it they had left home in such a hurry that she hadn't grabbed her purse and she didn't think that Gohan had his wallet on him either.

The waitress returned with Trunks' card and handed it back to him, complete with the receipt. "Your food won't be too long," she smiled and left them in peace.

"So what do we do next?" asked Trunks.

"I think we locate the phone box first. Once we do that we can begin to search the immediate area and ask in the various shops etc if anyone has seen Pan," said Gohan.

"I agree," responded Videl. "We can split into three parties and search for about an hour or so before meeting back up and exchanging information."

"Right." Trunks took a mouthful of his coffee.

The food arrived shortly afterwards and the three began to eat. Once the plates were clean they sat back and allowed their stomachs a moment to digest and enjoyed another coffee.

"I think we had better start again," Gohan said as he stood and stretched his tired muscles.

Trunks also stood as did Videl. Videl was suddenly aware of all the aches and pains, having stiffened up a bit from resting. She winced a little as her aching legs were forced to move again and protested. Gritting her teeth she ignored the ache, this was the closest they had come to finding Pan and she wasn't about to let sore muscles stop her now.

The trio moved back out into the evening. Night had descended quickly and the soft glow of the street lights illuminated the shop windows and cast shadows along the footpaths. Gohan set off with a purpose to where Bulma had pointed on the map. A short while later they found themselves at the phone box.

Gohan took the small map out of his pocket and studied it under the light of the street lamp. "Let's divide this up into three sections. Trunks, you search this section here, Videl, you try this section and I will cover the remainder. Two hours should be enough to get an idea of if she has been here and where she is staying."

"Right."

"Report any information when you get back. If you have a problem then ring me... I have my cell phone. Otherwise, good luck and try to keep a feel out for Pan's ki."

"Okay." Videl reached up and gave Gohan a kiss. "Good luck honey."

"We will find her Videl." Gohan looked deep into his wife's eyes. "I promise."

"I know." It was all Videl could say. She hoped with all her heart that they could find some trace of Pan, someone who may have seen her or knew her whereabouts. A hand on her arm brought her back to the darkened street, she looked up into Trunks' concerned face.

"I promise I will do everything I can to find Pan as well, and to right the wrongs I have committed," Trunks said softly.

Videl just smiled and the three separated.

#

Trunks felt frustrated. He had been searching for nearly an hour and a half and still had no clue as to where Pan could possibly be. He had spoken to countless people, some helpful and others not. Some said they recalled seeing a girl similar to Pan's description around, but couldn't say for sure. Running his hands through his lavender locks he sighed aloud. "Pan... where are you?"

He spotted a diner up ahead and decided to grab a coffee to warm him up a little before going back to the rendezvous point and seeing if Gohan or Videl had managed to have better luck.

The door creaked a little as he opened it and stepped into the warmth. The air was hazy and thick with cooking smells and smoke. He glanced around and spotted a vacant stool by the counter. The place was pretty full and he weaved his way through tables and patrons to get to the counter. Finally making it he turned to look for the waitress...

His jaw hit the floor.

~ oOo ~

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 15

Gohan returned to the pre arranged meeting place. He hadn't been able to locate Pan at all. A few people had recalled seeing someone that fitted her description but that was all they could tell Gohan. Knowing he was so near and yet so far served only to frustrate him more. He looked up as he saw Videl coming down the street from the opposite direction. Maybe she had some better news.

Videl could see Gohan waiting for her and noted the grim expression on his face. Seemed that he hadn't had any luck either. "Any news?" she asked as she drew close.

"No. A few people seem to think they saw someone of her description but couldn't tell me anymore."

"Same here," sighed Videl. She found herself pulled into the warm embrace of her husband.

Gohan held Videl close to him, drawing strength from the contact. "We will find her. We have to," he said quietly.

"I know, Gohan, but this is a big city. She could be anywhere."

"Trunks still has to report in, maybe he has had better luck."

"I hope so."

"Let's go sit over there and wait for him," said Gohan as he pointed to a bench by a bus stop. "He shouldn't be too much longer."

Videl allowed herself to be pulled down the street a little and sat upon the hard wood of the bench. Gohan sat next to her and she wearily rested her head upon his shoulder. Her heart was torn in two, to be so close and yet so far...

Gohan continued to scan the street for any sign of Trunks and found none. He frowned as he looked at his watch. Trunks should have been back by now. He decided to give him another fifteen minutes before calling him on the cell phone.

#

Trunks stared through the haze of the diner.

Pan.

It had to be her. No one else had that same fall of dark hair, slim figure and quiet grace. His heart skipped a few beats as he realized she hadn't seen him yet. Judging by her outfit she worked here at the diner. She was currently standing at a table and laughing with a couple of customers, her hands held a pad and pencil and Trunks could just see the slight swell of her stomach underneath the uniform.

Trunks continued to watch as she left the table and approached the counter he was sitting at. He swallowed... hard. His mouth suddenly dry.

Pan finished taking the order and walked back towards the counter. They were in the middle of the dinner rush and she was so busy she hadn't had time to scratch herself. Not really taking much notice of the people around her she finished scribbling and tore the piece of paper from the pad and passed it through the small window to Joe. "Order, Joe," she called out.

Joe took the paper and slotted it with the others. "Twenty's order will be up in two," he called back.

"Thanks." Pan picked up some cutlery and placed it ready by the small window. She turned and without really looking wandered down the counter to where her brain had registered a new customer had sat.

Trunks watched carefully as Pan made her way towards him. He could see that the girl, while looking where she was going, wasn't really focussed on her immediate surroundings. She stopped in front of him but didn't look up.

"What can I get for you sir?" she asked, and then raised her eyes slowly.

"I'd really like to talk to you," came the soft reply.

Her eyes suddenly snapped up and widened. "T.. T... Trunks?" she stammered as she felt her knees go weak, the world spin and blackness invade her mind.

Trunks shot across the counter just as Pan buckled. He managed to catch her before she hit the floor. He looked up as a large woman came bustling over, concern in every line of her face.

"Oh my. What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's just fainted, Ma'am. I think it was shock."

"Shock?" Martha looked at Trunks. "What do you mean by that? And _who_ are you?"

Trunks sighed. "My name is Trunks Briefs. I am a friend of Pan's. We, that is, her parents and I have been worried sick about her and have been looking for her everywhere. I think the shock of suddenly seeing me caused her to faint." Trunks still cradled Pan in his arms. "Errr... I don't suppose you have anywhere I could lay her down do you?"

"Of course." Martha still regarded Trunks warily, but she could also see he seemed genuine. "Follow me."

Trunks followed the woman through the kitchen and out the back. They stopped at the base of a staircase.

"She rents the room above from Joe and me. Here's a key. Take her up there and lay her on the couch, I'll just let Joe know what's happened and get Suzie to cover for us for a moment."

"Thanks." Trunks shifted Pan slightly so he could take the key Martha offered him.

"I'll be right up," Martha said with a meaningful look.

"I'd appreciate it," Trunks replied.

Martha went back into the diner to arrange a temporary replacement while Trunks carried Pan upstairs to the door of her apartment. Shuffling his hand around he was able to slot the key in the lock and open the door. His eyes raked over the small apartment and a smile played on his lips. Pan's touches were everywhere. Somehow she had made this small space into her own. Spying the couch Trunks strode towards it and lay Pan gently down.

Trunks placed a couple of cushions under her feet and raised her legs a little. Locating the bathroom he fetched a cloth dampened with cold water and placed it upon her forehead. He looked around the place while he tended to Pan and then with a jolt realized the time. He should have met up with Videl and Gohan fifteen minutes ago. _Shit_!

Reaching for his cell phone he was about to make the call when he realized he didn't know the name or address of where he was. Martha chose that moment to reappear.

Martha entered quietly, but her eyes missed nothing. She noted with a small smile that the young man had taken care of Pan and while the girl was still unconscious, she was at least comfortable.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where we are?" Trunks asked politely.

Martha's eyes narrowed.

Trunks indicated his cell phone. "Her parents are here in the city with me. We have been searching for her and I was supposed to meet up with them twenty minutes ago. I need to contact them to let them know I have found her and where we are."

Martha quickly gave him the address and Trunks placed the call while Martha busied herself making a pot of tea and keeping a watchful eye on the girl she had come to think of as her own.

#

The shrill ring of the cell phone caused Gohan to jump and nearly drop the small gadget. He scrabbled frantically for it and flipped it open. "Trunks? Is that you? Where the hell are you and what's going on?"

Videl could hear the sound of Trunks' voice faintly on the other end of the call. She allowed herself a small glimmer of hope.

"Right, I see. Okay. Just stay there we will find you. Is she okay? Hmmmmm. No, no, just make sure you keep your ki up and we will locate you that way. We will be there soon." Gohan closed the small device and looked into his wife's hopeful eyes.

"Trunks has found her." A huge smile spread over his face only to be outshone by Videl's smile.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's across town a bit, Trunks said he found her working in a diner. Appears she fainted when she saw him but she's okay," he added hastily as he saw the concern cross Videl's face.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going, I need to find my baby." Videl stood and tugged Gohan to his feet.

They quickly departed for the opposite side of town, Gohan's senses keen and alert for Trunks' ki.

#

Pan slowly became aware of her surroundings as the black fog in her head cleared. _What had happened?_ she thought to herself. The soft murmur of voices drew her to full consciousness and the memory of what happened hit her.

Trunks.

Trunks had shown up in the diner. Trunks had found her. She frowned. That wasn't supposed to happen. Her eyes slowly opened and as her vision returned she could see Trunks sitting in one of the battered chairs talking to Martha.

Trunks caught the flutter of Pan's eyes and instantly turned his head. "She's awake," he said softly to Martha as he rose and went to the couch.

Martha was right behind him. She reached down and took the cloth from Pan's forehead. "How do you feel honey?"

Pan looked up. "Okay, I guess." She went to sit up only to be pushed gently back down.

"No you don't. You've had a shock and need to stay lying down for a bit," Martha said in her homely voice.

"But the diner... the rush..."

"All taken care of so don't worry your pretty head about it."

Pan flopped back down. Secretly she was glad to lie there, her body feeling more than a little weak and dizziness playing with her head.

Trunks continued to hover in the background, concerned for Pan but unsure what he should do.

"There's a young man here that is worried about you, Pan. He say's he has been looking for you for a while now." Martha leaned in close and whispered. "He ain't that bad looking either, honey."

Pan couldn't help the small smile from playing on her lips. Trust Martha to make light of the situation.

"I take it you know him then?"

Pan nodded.

"He wants to talk to you."

Pan nodded again.

"I'll stay right here in the room, but I promise not to eavesdrop, okay?"

"Thanks, Martha."

Martha smiled and ran a calloused hand over Pan's cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen getting us all a nice cup of tea."

Pan couldn't help the grin. That seemed to be Martha's idea of solving any problem... a nice cup of tea. But Pan had to agree. There was something about sitting with a cup of tea that helped to clear the head and make all your troubles clearer and easier to solve.

Martha turned and looked at Trunks. "She's ready to talk to you, but you just be careful what you say." Martha gave him her best glare. "I don't want her health suffering because of anything you may say."

Trunks looked at her. For a woman of her age and stature she posed no threat to Trunks and his far superior strength, but somehow she intimidated him and Trunks found himself meekly obeying orders. He moved to the couch and crouched down to better see Pan and talk. "Hey there," he said softly, unsure of how to approach this.

Pan looked back at him. She was determined not to cry. She had her own life now, one she was making for just her and her baby. She didn't need him coming back into it and gloating over his conquest.

Feeling a little bolder that Pan hadn't rejected him outright, Trunks tried again, vainly searching for the words he knew he had to speak to try to clear this mess up. "Pan... I guess I just don't know where to start." Trunks looked at her, pleading with his eyes for her to listen to him and believe that what he was saying was true. "I've been a total jerk."

_"Well that's a start."_ thought Pan.

"I want you to know that what happened... what I did... " Trunks sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Pan, I'm sorry. I had no right to take advantage of you. I was a fool and I should have listened to you when you asked me to stop. Instead I followed my father's teachings, thinking it was the right thing to do. I should have listened to my own common sense and my heart. I knew it was wrong... I knew I should have stopped and by blaming my father's teachings it gives me a way to excuse my actions. But in reality, that is a lie. I really have no excuse and I will not hide behind my father's words. I am a man, and as such I should have listened to my conscience. I knew it was wrong and I am deeply sorry for that. I have no excuse, Pan, other than being a complete fool."

Trunks looked deep into Pan's dark eyes. "I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think you could ever see it in your heart to forgive me?"

Pan shifted her eyes. Here she had Trunks apologizing to her for his mistakes, admitting finally that he was the one at fault and what was she going to do about it? Pan sighed. While she desperately wanted to forgive him, she wasn't sure that she could.

"Please, Pan. I need for you to listen to me and I will try to explain everything to you. I know you weren't like the others, god knows I should have seen it then, but I didn't. I let my lust take over and rule my common sense. I know that no amount of saying sorry will ever make it up to you, give you back what I took from you, but please believe me when I say I am truly sorry and would do anything to turn back the clock and make it all right again."

"I really think we need to sit down and talk about this properly, Trunks. I am willing to listen to you, but only if you tell me the whole truth, not some condensed version or skip over details. Right now I don't think I can forgive you." She noted the look of pain pass through those blue eyes and continued. "But maybe, just maybe I will be able to soon."

Trunks gave her a small smile and went to touch her hand. Pan withdrew her hand and his eyes dropped in disappointment.

"I said I was willing to listen, Trunks. I didn't say I was ready to trust you."

"I guess I deserved that."

The conversation was prevented from going any further as a noise outside signified the arrival of Gohan and Videl.

~oOo~

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 16

Gohan scanned around to locate Trunks' ki. They were in the area Trunks had told them so he knew they shouldn't be far away. There... Was that it? Gohan paused and scanned again. He could feel the soft power and a weaker one with it. That had to be Trunks and Pan. Gohan tugged at Videl's hand. "This way," he said quietly and led her down a street to an alley way.

"Down there?" Videl's eyebrow raised as she asked her question.

"That's where the ki is coming from," Gohan replied.

They began to walk down the narrow alley, eyes roaming over everything in sight. Whilst the area wasn't a slum by any stretch of the imagination, it wasn't exactly high class either. Neither Videl or Gohan were snobs but they had hoped that their daughter would some day reside in a place a little more upmarket than what they were seeing now.

Gohan paused about half way down and scanned again. The smells of cooking were thick in the air so he knew they had to be close to the diner. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it. "In here," he said and pulled Videl into a small yard that ran off the back of the alley.

Videl stared around. The small yard contained a stack of boxes on one side, resting against a large dumpster. Rubbish bins decorated the other side and a small door led to what was supposedly the back of a shop. A small set of iron steps leading to another door just up above them drew her attention and she began to walk towards them. "She's in there," Videl said as she headed up the stairs.

Gohan said nothing. He knew Videl had to be right. She had that mother's instinct and so he trusted in it and followed his wife up the steps to pause at the door.

Videl knocked and waited patiently. The door opened a moment later and a large woman blocked the entry way.

"Can I help you?" Martha wouldn't let just anyone in, although she knew it was most likely Pan's parents she needed to be sure.

"I believe my daughter Pan is here," Gohan said in his quiet but firm voice.

Martha looked at the pair. She could see the resemblance of them to Pan and there was no doubt they were Pan's parents. "Yes, she is. Please come in." Martha stepped to one side to allow them access to Pan's apartment.

Videl spotted Pan on the couch and immediately took off running across the room to envelop her daughter in a bear hug. The tears flowed freely as she held her daughter close, hands running through the short black locks. Finally she pulled away and began to check Pan over. Her eyes covered every inch of Pan as her fingers continued to stroke through her hair in reassurance that she was actually here and not some hallucination. Satisfied that Pan was all in one piece she again hugged her close. "Oh, Pan.. Pan... We've been so worried about you. Why didn't you call? Why did you run off?"

Martha watched the scene unfold before her eyes and felt the moisture gathering there. She fished in her apron, finally locating the ever present hankie and dabbed at her eyes. Slowly she began to back away to the door. These folks needed to talk, to catch up and sort some issues out. They didn't need her presence there while they did that. She didn't notice Trunks next to her until she was about to exit.

"Where are you going, Martha?" Trunks asked quietly.

"I figure they need to talk. They don't need an old biddy like me around while they do that."

Trunks nodded. "Mind if I come with you?"

Martha smiled at the young man. "Sure, come on down to the diner and I'll get Joe to fix you something to eat while we wait for these three to catch up and sort things out."

"Thanks Martha. I'll let them know where we are."

Martha nodded and waited outside the door while Trunks went back to the small gathering by the couch.

Trunks touched Gohan lightly on the shoulder and Gohan spun around. "I'm going with Martha down into the diner. You guys need to talk. Let me know when you're done and I'll come back up. Pan and I need to talk as well, but now is not the time."

Gohan gave Trunks a squeeze to the shoulder. "Okay. Thanks, Trunks."

Trunks smiled and then turned to meet up with Martha outside the door. The pair of them left the small family alone to discuss their problems and find solutions.

#

Trunks followed Martha back to the diner and took a seat. The evening rush had slowed a little and most of the customers had either finished their meal or were in the processes of eating. Martha slipped back behind the counter and thanked the girl that had covered for her while she was with Pan. Then she turned to Trunks and gave him a menu. "What would you like, honey?"

Trunks scanned the menu quickly; he wasn't really hungry but he could sense the woman would not take no for an answer. Finally he settled on a hamburger, more to keep the peace than anything.

Martha shuffled off and passed the order through to Joe who was keen to know what was going on. Martha promised him a full report later and with that the old cook had to be satisfied.

She returned to Trunks and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him before moving away to check on the other patrons in the diner.

Trunks stirred a spoonful of sugar into his coffee and thought about his life now. With finding Pan, everything changed... for the better he hoped. Idly his mind wandered as he covered the new sets of questions and problems that _had_ and were yet to arise. He knew he had made a terrible mistake and he would have to put it right. As best he could. His main concern was to get Pan to see and understand just how deeply he really felt for her, how sorry he was and how much he longed to make up for his errors. Not just because it was the right thing to do... but because he _wanted_ to.

Martha could see the gears turning in the young man's head and she continued to quietly observe him as she bustled around clearing tables and topping up coffee cups. The numbers had thinned and only a few people remained enjoying the warmth and laid back atmosphere of the diner. She caught the movement of a plate and turned to see Joe place the ordered hamburger on the shelf. She moved away from the table she was clearing and went to fetch it.

Trunks was still lost in his thoughts when Martha placed the hamburger in front of him. He looked up, startled for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Trunks added a little salt to the burger before lifting it to his mouth and taking a bite. It was good.

Martha smiled at him. "Enjoy. I'll come talk to you in a moment."

Trunks continued to eat, his stomach reminding him that even if his brain said he didn't want food, his stomach was apt to disagree. He quickly finished the burger, enjoying each mouthful and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Seconds later Martha was back and topping up his coffee cup. She also filled one for herself and sat on a stool on the opposite side of the counter.

"Okay, honey. I've heard pretty much Pan's side of the story and filled in the blanks myself. Now I want to hear what you have to say for yourself."

Trunks looked up into the woman's face. He could see she cared about Pan and while there was no trace of anger written in the lines, there was the threat of bodily harm if he had any intentions of hurting Pan. He gave a woeful smile and told Martha most of the sorry tale. "I am the father of Pan's child and I want to be there for him or her when they are growing up..."

Martha stared at him. "That's not all, is it," she said softly.

"No." Trunks lowered his eyes. "I really care for Pan. I was a fool and I made a terrible mistake. I don't blame Pan if she never wants to speak to me or see me again and I would certainly make sure that both she and the child are taken care of. But I want..." he choked off, his emotions getting the better of him.

Martha placed her hand over the top of his. "You want to be with her all the time, don't you?"

Trunks nodded. "But I don't think she will have me after all that I've done," he whispered.

"You need to tell her that, Trunks. Bare your soul and tell her how you really feel. Pan strikes me as a sensible girl, one that cannot hate or hold a grudge. I'm sure she will listen to you and whilst it may take her some time to forgive you, you can be there for her, show her all the time by doing little things for her just how sorry you are and how much you want her forgiveness and compassion."

"I hate myself."

"No you don't."

"Look at me! I'm a pathetic excuse for a man. If I had any morals or sense of decorum about me I wouldn't have done what I did in the first place," Trunks ground out.

Martha sighed. "What's done is done and you cannot change that. Let go of the past and look forward to the future for it is unwritten as yet. I know you can convince Pan you are genuine in your feelings so don't brood on it, tell her, let her think and be there for her."

Trunks looked deep into Martha's eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome, honey. Now drink up your coffee, I think you will be needed up there shortly."

Trunks did as he was told, letting his brain stop chasing itself for the moment and opting to listen to Martha's advice. He would tell Pan all he felt and beg her forgiveness, then he would wait patiently while she made up her mind what she wanted to do. Either way he would be there for her and repect her wishes.

#

Pan sat up and stared at her parents. She wasn't sure how to handle this. She was scared but happy at the same time. The tears ran unchecked down her cheeks as her mother embraced her. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed them both. When her mother finally released her she turned to her father, studying his face intently to gain any sort of clue as to what mood he was in, but her father was hiding his emotions well.

Gohan waited patiently until Videl had finished her check of Pan and as his wife moved back so he moved in. His arms wrapped around his daughter and he felt his own tears welling.

As the corded muscles of her father's arms wrapped around her, Pan knew that everything was going to be all right. They would still have their arguments and disagreements, but her father loved her and still wanted her. She didn't need to hear the words spoken to confirm that knowledge, the way he held her close yet gentle told her all she needed to know.

Gohan felt the relief flood through him. His Pan was safe and well. He just needed to hold her, to feel her warmth, smell her shampoo and know she was here. Gohan sighed as he pulled away.

Pan looked at both her parents through tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

Videl brushed her errant bangs out of the way. "It's okay, honey. We're sorry too."

"Ohh, mom... dad... I know I shouldn't have run away like that, I knew you would be worried, but at the time I guess I was just too angry and hurt to be thinking logically, and once I had calmed down enough to see things clearly it was too late to come back and set things right." Pan hung her head.

"No. I'm sorry Pan." Gohan's voice held a tremor to it as he spoke. "I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. I know you aren't that kind of girl and I had no right to say the things I did to you. I should have listened and let you tell the whole story before condemning you like that. It is I that should be asking you to forgive me."

Pan's head jerked up in shock. _Her father was admitting he was wrong?_ But then when she thought about it, that was the kind of man her father was. If he made a mistake he would own up to it and try to correct it.

"Pan, we want you to come home. We know all about what happened at the party. We know who the father is and as you have seen for yourself, your father hasn't killed him... _yet_." Videl spoke in a soothing tone.

Pan had to give a little chuckle.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to either," Gohan gruffed, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"How?" Pan asked.

"Bra and Trunks came to see us. From what we have been told, Marron confided in Bra when you hadn't shown up after a couple of weeks. Bra somehow let it slip to Trunks and Trunks felt it was his duty to tell us and take whatever punishment we deemed necessary." Videl frowned for a moment. "At least that's the general outline. I'm sure that Trunks and Bra will be able to fill you in properly with all the details when you get home."

"Does that mean you want me to come back?" Pan asked in a whisper.

"Of course, honey. Just remember that's my grandchild you're carrying. And if you think I'm going to miss out on spoiling the child rotten then you have another thing coming." Videl smiled. "Besides, I think you need your mother the most when you're expecting. I only wish I'd had mine when I was pregnant with you." Videl's eyes took on a misty look. "I was lucky though, I had Chi Chi to fall back on and she was wonderful."

Pan turned her gaze to her father. "What about you, dad?"

"You're my only daughter, Pan. I want you to come home too, the place isn't the same without you. I think we will need to sit down and work some things out once we get home, but you need to talk to Trunks as well. He's pretty torn up about all this and while I am glad he came to his senses and has the courage to face the facts and admit his failings, it still doesn't mean I am happy with him or his conduct. I want you to talk with him, sort out in your own head what it is you want to do and then we can talk more about the future and what it is you wish from it."

Pan felt as though a leaden weight had been lifted from her heart. She was free to make her own decision where it concerned her future and her child, but whatever she chose she wouldn't have to be alone. Her family would stick with her.

"I want to come home," she said quietly. "I will talk to Trunks, but not now. I want to go home first and think about things, then I'll talk to Trunks."

"Okay, sweetie." Videl turned to Gohan. "It's a bit late to head back now, how about we book into a hotel for tonight and head home first thing tomorrow?"

"I agree," Gohan replied and then looked at Pan. "Is it okay with you if we wait until the morning to leave?"

Pan nodded. "I think it would be best. Besides, I need to talk to Martha and Joe and let them know what is happening. They have both been very good to me."

"Okay. Let's go and wash your face then and head down to the diner. I think I could do with a cup of coffee and I know your father is hungry, the sounds coming from his stomach remind me of a garbage compactor."

"Hey!" Gohan protested.

Pan laughed. "Okay. I won't be a moment and then we can go downstairs." Pan got up off the couch and went through to the small bathroom to wash her face, her thoughts swirling in her head. She was happy... happy to be going home and that things were looking a bit better. There was still a long way to go but the first steps had been taken and the future looked promising. There was still the small matter of Trunks to deal with, but Pan pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She would deal with that later - later once she was home again and settled.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 17

Trunks looked up as did Martha when Pan and her parents came in through the back door of the diner. Pan flashed Martha a warm smile and nodded her head to Trunks. Martha beamed back, she could tell from that smile that Pan had come to some sort of arrangement and while she had an idea what it was she would wait for Pan to tell her.

Martha moved over to them, picking up some menu's on the way. "Can I get you folks anything to eat?"

Gohan smiled as he took the menu and slipped into the booth, Videl and Pan opposite him. "I think that is an excellent idea," he replied as he studied the menu. "What can you recommend, Pan?"

Pan glanced up and smiled. "The steak sandwich is great and so is the pasta. Joe's a really good cook."

"Then I'll have the steak sandwich with an extra order of fries. Videl?"

"I think I will try the fish, with salad, no fries, thanks."

"Pan? What would you like?" Gohan asked.

"I think I'll settle for Joe's special," Pan said quietly.

"Okay folks. Won't be long." Martha collected the menus and passed the order through to Joe who immediately began to cook it.

Trunks continued to sit on the stool at the counter and sip on his coffee. He hadn't been invited to join Pan and her parents and he wasn't about to head over there without their permission. Martha topped up his cup and gave him a wink. She leaned in close. "I think they have sorted out most of their problems."

Trunks nodded. Now if only he could get the chance to talk to Pan himself and straighten out the mess he had made. The calling of his name jerked him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Pan beckoning for him. His heart lifted a little as he got up from the stool and taking his coffee with him went over to their booth. He slid in next to Gohan.

Pan stared at him, her heart was still in love with him... _hell, it had never given up on him_, but she wasn't about to let him know that. She needed to talk to him, to find out exactly how he felt. She needed for him to prove to her, to show her that his interest in her and the baby wasn't because he felt compelled to. Until she was sure of that then she would guard her heart carefully.

"Pan is coming home," Videl said softly.

Trunks gave a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"You two need to talk," Gohan said. "But it can wait until Pan is home and settled."

"That's fine with me," Trunks replied and then turned to Pan. "Just let me know when you're ready to talk and I'll be there. We have a lot to work out."

"I know." Pan lowered her eyes.

Martha returned with coffee for Gohan, Videl and Pan. She gave Pan a reassuring smile before leaving to fetch their food. Moments later she was back and placing the plates in front of the various people.

"I should be helping you, Martha," Pan said as she looked into the kindly eyes.

"Hush now, I don't need no help. The place is quiet in case you missed it," Martha replied. "'Sides, you are needed more here." Seeing Pan about to protest again Martha lay a hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel better you can help me clean up once we close."

Pan nodded. "Okay."

Martha went back behind the counter to start to tell Joe all he had missed out on while she cleaned up at the same time.

Pan looked at her food and began to dig in. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. Her thoughts soon came back to her parents though. "I'd have you all stay with me, but I haven't got the room," she said quietly, hoping her parents would understand.

Videl looked up. "I know that, Pan. The apartment is only big enough for you without us lot turning it into a shoebox. Don't worry, we will find a hotel once we have eaten."

Pan smiled gratefully. "There's a nice hotel two blocks from here."

"Okay. We can go there once we've finished eating," Gohan replied as he lifted up his steak sandwich. "Mmmm this looks really good." He bit into the sandwich and savored the taste.

"I told you Joe was a great cook," Pan giggled.

"Great is an understatement. Ow!" He turned to look at Videl who had poked him.

"I agree the food is good, but I might add you have never complained about my cooking." Videl tried her best to glare.

Gohan gave a rueful smile and turned to Trunks. "Rule number one... Think before you praise someone else's culinary skills... You just may end up starving to death."

Pan laughed, Videl joined in and even Trunks gave a smile. "I'll have to remember that," he said.

The rest of the meal was finished rapidly and the three sat back to finish their coffee, Trunks having already finished his. "I think we should go and find that hotel now," Gohan said. "Before it gets too much later."

Trunks stood and went to the counter to pay.

"Trunks..." Gohan started.

Trunks turned and looked at Gohan. "You forgot your wallet, remember?" A small smile played on his lips.

"Oh yeah, I did too," Gohan said sheepishly. "Thanks. I promise I'll pay you back once we get home."

"Okay." Trunks turned back to the counter and paid Martha for their food.

Martha followed him back to the table and proceeded to collect the dishes. "I'll give you a hand," Pan said as she stood and picked up her plate.

"No need to, honey, I can manage," Martha replied.

"No, I'll help," Pan returned a little firmly. She gave the older woman a *look* which clearly stated I want to talk to you.

"Okay then, honey." Martha collected some of the dishes and left Pan to bring the rest. Once they were out in the kitchen she turned. "Now, what did you want to say?"

"I'm going to go with my parents and show them the hotel where they can stay tonight, I won't be long. When I get back could I talk to you and Joe?"

"Sure, honey." Martha's eyes twinkled. "Just come around the back door, most likely we will still be cleaning up."

Pan gave the woman a hug. "Thanks."

#

Pan took her parents and Trunks the two blocks to the hotel and waited while they organised their rooms. She followed them upstairs and sat on one of the beds looking around. "So, what time in the morning do you want to head home?"

"Best to get going early I think," Gohan said as he flopped onto the other bed.

"Would you come to the diner then and we can have breakfast together before we leave?"

"Sure, honey," Videl replied as she sat next to Pan and pulled her into a hug. "We'll come to the diner for eight, how's that sound?"

"Great. I should get going as I have a few things to take care of and not to mention the packing."

"I'll come back and give you a hand." All three said at the same time.

Pan laughed. "Thanks, but I'm really better off doing it myself. I haven't got much so it won't take me long."

"Are you sure, Pan? I mean, I don't want you straining yourself, you have the baby to think of as well," Trunks spoke.

Pan glared at him. "I am well aware of the fact that I am pregnant, Trunks," she snapped a little more harshly than she had intended to.

Trunks winced as the barb hit. "I'm sorry, I guess I deserved that."

Pan sighed. "No, you didn't. I'm sorry Trunks, I shouldn't have snapped, but I'm not exactly in the best forgiving mood at the moment."

"I understand." Trunks looked up. "I'll be going to my own room then. I'll see you all in the morning." With that, Trunks left to go to his own room and get some rest.

"Come on, Pan, I'll walk you back," Gohan said as he stood.

Pan took his offered hand. "Okay, Dad." She bent to kiss her mother. "See you in the morning, mom."

Videl placed a kiss to Pan's forehead and hugged her tight. "You bet you will, sweetie."

Released from her mother's embrace, Pan took her father's hand again and allowed herself to be led from the room and back out to the street. They walked in companionable silence until they reached the diner. Pan led her father around to the back door where she hugged him close. "Thanks, dad."

Gohan held her close. "Oh Pan, it's so good to have you back safe and sound. You have no idea just how much both your mother and myself have missed you and worried over you."

"I know, dad. I missed you guys terribly and I'm really sorry that I took the cowards way out. I should have stayed and talked this out with you."

"I didn't really give you much of a chance to."

"Let's forget all that for now dad and start anew."

"Fine." Gohan dropped a kiss to the crown of Pan's head. "I'll see you in the morning, princess."

"Look forward to it," Pan replied.

Gohan released his daughter and turned to return to the hotel. Pan slipped inside the warm kitchen of the diner where Joe was just finishing mopping the floors. Martha was turning off the dishwasher and hanging up the tea towels to dry. "How did it go?" Joe asked in his deep drawl.

"Better than I expected," Pan replied. She shifted uneasily for a moment as she thought about her next choice of words. "Ummm, Martha... Joe..."

Martha and Joe both watched as Pan struggled for words. They knew what was coming and knew that Pan had to say her piece, so they waited patiently for her to begin.

Pan twiddled a piece of her black hair between her fingers as she was apt to do when nervous. "I don't know how to thank you both for all you have done for me... I mean, not only the job and the apartment, but being well... sort of surrogate parents to me as well. I really hate to do this, but I have to. My parents want me to go back home with them. We had a really good talk and straightened out a lot of things, but there is still a long way to go. I want to go back, to see what I can do to mend this rift... " Pan paused for a moment. "I'd also like to try to figure out Trunks as well. See if he's genuine or not..." Pan's voice trailed off.

Martha smiled. "You don't have to explain to us, child. I knew this was going to happen and I couldn't be happier for you." Martha moved over to the girl. "Honey, we were glad to be able to help you out. You're a sweet thing and just found yourself in way too deep. You needed time to figure this out and come to terms with it. Now you have and you're ready to move on. Go... and go with our blessing."

Pan began to cry. She had tried so desperately to hold her tears but couldn't any longer. "Ohh, Martha... You're just too good to me. I'm going to miss both you and Joe terribly."

Martha held the quietly sobbing girl. "Now get away with you. It was our pleasure to have you here. Besides, you worked hard and paid your rent. I can't say I won't miss you because I will. If you ever need a job again you make sure to come here first!"

Pan had to chuckle at that. "I promise, Martha."

"So, when you leaving honey?"

"Tomorrow morning. Mom and Dad are going to come here for breakfast and then we will head back home. I'm sorry it's such short notice, I'll pay you a weeks rent in lieu for the apartment."

Martha snorted. "No you wont! Don't worry about the rent. We will call it quits and as far as your job goes, Suzie the part timer has been wanting some more hours so she can take over from you and I'll just hire another part timer."

"I feel awful about this," Pan continued to protest, but Martha's finger against her lips silenced her.

"No, honey. Don't ever apologize for putting your family first. They are the most important thing in your life."

"I second that," Joe said as he ruffled Pan's hair. "You just git yourself back home where you belong, young lady and take care of yourself and that babe. And give that young man a break too." Joe winked.

Pan stared at him and laughed. "I guess you're right, Joe, but as for that young man... well he can stew for a while. He has a lot of making up to do before I can even think about giving him a second chance."

Joe patted her back. "That's my Panny girl," he chortled.

Martha and Pan joined him in the laughter. "I guess I should get back upstairs then and sort through my stuff. I haven't a lot to pack but there are some food stuffs in the cupboards and 'fridge. If I leave them stacked for you would you and Joe take it?"

"Anything you don't want or can't take just leave behind. Joe and I will sort it out later," Martha replied. "Now you best get up there and get started."

Pan gave the woman one last hug before heading out to the stairway to her apartment for possibly the last time. Her heart that had been light only moments earlier to know she was making things right between herself and her parents was suddenly heavy again with sorrow at having to leave behind the two people she had begun to care deeply for. But it was like Martha had said... family came first. Pan inserted the key and opened the door, shutting it firmly she went to her small bedroom and drew out her battered duffle bag and began to sort through her things.

~0~

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 18

Packing didn't take as long as Pan had first thought. She hadn't accumulated all that much in the way of personal possesions since arriving at the diner. Just a few more clothes and that was all. She took stock of what was in the 'fridge, not much as she had been planning on shopping the next day. Rummaging through the cupboards she pulled out the small amount she had and stacked it on the counter top for Martha.

With that done she went back to her room and fetched her nightclothes before slipping into the bathroom and taking a shower. The warm water eased over her bare skin and soothed away the aches. Soap glided over creamy flesh as Pan cleaned herself, the small swell of her stomach indicating the child within. As she washed so Pan's thoughts came back to the child and its father. Trunks.

_Trunks_... Pan sighed. What to do about him. He had already confessed he had made a terrible mistake and she admired the courage it must have taken for him to confront her father and admit his failings. But was he truly sincere in his confession of love for her and desire to be a father to the baby?

Pan dried herself off and slipped her nighgown over her head. She brushed her teeth and switched off the light. Checking the door was locked she went to her bed and pulled back the blanket and sheet before sliding onto the soft mattress. The flicker of red from the neon light across the way bounced on the wall, a hypnotic effect if one watched it long enough. Pan's mind wandered in circles. She was happy to be going home, happy she had made her peace with her parents. She was looking forward to seeing Bra and Marron again as well as the rest of her blood kin.

Rolling over onto her side, a hand resting protectively over her swelling abdomen, she once again pondered the thought of Trunks and how to make sure he was genuine in his feelings for her and not doing this out of a sense of *duty* or because his father had told him to. Not that she could see Vegeta ever allowing his son to admit to a weakness. With a jolt Pan realized that there was the answer to her dilema. If Trunks was genuine in his feelings then he would admit it to his father and take whatever the Saiya-jin prince had to say in response.

Pan knew all about the prince's hatred of her grandfather and then his grudging acceptance of things he couldn't change, but she was also aware just how opposed to a son of his being involved with a relation of his one time enemy, and tolerated part time friend, the prince would be. If Trunks really did care for her then he would ignore his father's objections. With that thought in her head Pan felt a little easier and drifted off into a deep sleep without dreams.

###

The warmth of the morning sun filtering into the small apartment woke Pan from her deep sleep. She rolled over onto her back and raised a hand to her eyes. Rubbing the sleep from them she yawned as the memories of the previous evening flooded back. She was going home! Her parents and Trunks had somehow found her and she had worked things out with them. With happiness filling her heart Pan glanced at the clock. 7 am, the red display blinked back at her.

Good, she had plenty of time. She lay for another moment relaxing in the knowledge that she would be back in her own bed that evening. With a sigh she slid from the sheets and padded to the bathroom to relieve herself and perform the rest of her morning abloutions.

Once the formalities of the morning ritual were over, Pan dressed quickly and placed the rest of her items into her bag. Moving to the kitchen area she put the kettle on to boil for what would be her last cup of tea in her tiny apartment. With the water on the way to boiling Pan emptied out the items in the 'fridge, placing them in a box. The other foodstuffs in the cupboard followed into another box before Pan made her tea and sat to drink it.

She glanced at the kitchen clock. 7.45 am it read. Rinsing the cup through Pan dried it and placed it back in the cupboard. She fetched her bag and left it on the kitchen table along with the box of groceries. She picked up her keys and the box of perishables and left the small apartment to meet her parents in the diner.

Martha looked up as Pan came in the back door. Joe hurried over and took the box from her. "Whach'a got in there Panny?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Just the stuff from the 'fridge, Joe. Thought you might be able to use it up," Pan replied.

"You shouldn't have bothered, Pan. I could have come up and got it later," Martha said trying to look stern but failing miserably.

"But that wouldn't be fair to you, Martha. I've given the 'fridge a quick wipe over but left it running as I wasn't sure what you wanted to do about it. Oh, I also left the non perishables on the table for you if you still want them."

"Okay, child." Martha's eyes twinkled. "I'll get them later."

Pan smiled and watched as Joe deposited the box inside the large coolroom. "Are my parents here yet?" Pan asked as she made her way to the small opening that seperated the kitchen from the diner.

"Haven't seen them." Martha replied as she picked up a couple of plates. "Go through and take a seat, I'm sure they won't be long. I'll get you a cup of coffee in just a tick." Martha exited through the swing door and disappeared with the plates.

Pan gave Joe a smile before following Martha's trail and entering the diner. She looked around. the place was about half full and she spotted Sharon taking an order from a table with three businessmen sat at it. Spying another table to the side, Pan made her way over and sat down to await her parents' arrival.

Martha bustled over a few moments later and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "They shouldn't be too much longer, honey."

Pan smiled and wrapped her hands around the cup before bringing it to her lips for a taste of the rich brown liquid that seared all the way to her stomach. It was hot, it was black and it was just what Pan needed.

#

Gohan hummed while he shaved. Fortunately the hotel supplied razors... shame they hadn't managed to score some clean clothes as well. Videl walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and smiled at her husband. She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his strong, warm back.

"It's good to know she's coming home with us," Gohan spoke as he finished his shaving.

"Yes. I've missed her so much," Videl sighed.

Gohan rinsed the razor through and washed the last of the foam from his skin before turning around to place a kiss to his wife's lips. "I've missed her too," he whispered.

Videl hugged him for a moment longer before releasing him to clean her teeth. Gohan wandered back out into the main room as a knock came to the door. He strode across and opened it, already knowing who was on the other side. "Morning, Trunks."

"Good morning, Gohan. Nearly ready?"

"Just waiting on Videl. You know how long it takes these women to get ready." Gohan winked at Trunks.

"I heard that!" came the indignant voice from the bathroom. "If _you_ hadn't taken so long with your shaving _I_ would have been ready."

"See what I mean?" Gohan rolled his eyes but his lips were smiling.

Moments later Videl appeared. "All set?"

"Yep. Let's go have some breakfast and then take our daughter home," Gohan replied.

Trunks held open the door and Videl cast one last glance around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything before joining her husband and Trunks in the hallway. They went rode the elevator down and stopped at the reception desk to hand in the keys before stepping outside and into the warm, crisp light of a new day. Briskly they set off for the diner a couple of blocks away.

#

Pan looked up again as she heard the door to the diner open, this time she was rewarded with the sight of a familiar head of black hair. "Daddy!" she called and stood up to wave to let her parents know where she was sitting.

Gohan immediately saw Pan waving to them and headed to the small table. He dropped a kiss to his daughter's head as his arms enveloped her in a bear hug, releasing her moments later she was again hugged but this time by her mother.

"It's good to see you guys. For a moment there I was beginning to think it had all been a dream," Pan said as she smiled at her family.

"No dream, Panny. We're here," Gohan replied.

"Then let's get something to eat, I'm starving," Pan said with a giggle. She allowed her eyes to stray to Trunks who was smiling softly at her. She returned the smile. She wanted him to know she was ready to call a truce - for the moment.

Trunks felt his heart lift a little at the small welcome Pan gifted him. Whilst there was still a long way to go, at least it was a start.

They sat at the table and Sharon brought them each a menu. Pan gave the older girl a grin which was returned with one equally as dazzling before she moved away to give them time to decide on their order.

Trunks was feeling particularly hungry this morning and knew with the long fly home it was best to *fuel* up as much as possible. His eyes raked over the menu as he made up his mind.

Sharon returned a few moments later and took their order. Pan and Videl opted to have the bacon, eggs, mushrooms and toast while Gohan and Trunks had the full breakfast which was the same as the women but with the addition of sausages, tomatoes and hash browns. They also ordered two serves of pancakes each for afterwards.

Sharon gave them a funny look but Pan told her it was normal for them and so the girl just shrugged her shoulders and went to place the order. Meanwhile Martha strode over with the coffee pot and cups, placing one in front of each member and filling the cups to the brim.

Idle chatter such as how everyone had slept passed amongst the four until the meal arrived and then silence pretty much reigned until everyone had finished eating. Gohan and Trunks made short work of their laden plates, Trunks practically inhaling his food to the point where Pan gave him a disgusted prod under the table with her foot.

Trunks looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, forgot my manners," he said and then continued to eat with the same speed but a little more finess.

Meal done and coffee nearly finished, the moment Pan had been dreading had come.

Gohan stood. "Time we were going, Pan," he said quietly.

Trunks went to the counter and paid the bill then returned. "Would you like me to fetch your things?"

Pan gave him a smile. "If you wouldn't mind please. I need to say goodbye to Martha and Joe." Her breath hitched a little as she spoke.

Trunks nodded. "No problem." He left and went around the back of the building.

Pan, Gohan and Videl went to the counter, Martha came forwards and Joe came out from the kitchen.

"I'd like to thank you for looking after my daughter for me," Gohan began. "It is a small comfort to know such kindly people still exist. You are both welcome at our home anytime." Gohan extended his hand to Joe who shook it firmly. Martha's hand was given similar treatment before Videl stepped forwards.

"I can't begin to tell you how much we have missed her." Videl looked at Pan as she spoke. "But it was kind of you both to take her in and do what you did to help her out. We are all in your debt, for without you two this story could have been experiencing a completely different end."

Joe smiled and gave Videl a hug. "She's a great lass, you should be proud of her."

Videl smiled at him. "Oh, we are."

Martha stepped forwards next and Videl was enveloped in a hug. "It wasn't any trouble at all. Joe and I were happy to have been able to help her out when she needed it. But we're even happier that she is going home where she belongs. She's a great girl. I wish I could have had a daughter as good as she is." Martha pulled away, moisture shining in her eyes as she looked at both of Pan's parents.

"We will be taking our leave then. Thank you again," Gohan said as he began to move to the door of the diner.

"I will keep in touch with you; remember, if you are ever in our neighbourhood to please drop by, you are more than welcome." Videl gave the older couple a warm smile before following her husband outside. "We'll wait out here for you, Pan."

Pan nodded and turned back to the couple that had become like parents to her. "I don't know where to begin..." Pan faltered as the emotion began to rise. "I can't begin to thank you both for all of your kindness, for giving me a job, a place to stay and all the other things..." Pan choked off as the tears she had fought so hard to hold burst forth.

"Hush there, child." Martha drew the girl into her arms and stroked her hair. "You don't have to go thanking us. We were happy to do what we did. Besides, it's not like this is going to be goodbye forever. We will keep in touch and you can come and visit whenever you want to."

"Yeah, anytime ya want to drop in, Pan, you're always welcome," Joe added.

"Thanks," Pan managed to hiccup out between sobs. "I'm really going to miss you two."

"Just make sure we get an invite to the weddin' and the christenin'," Joe teased.

"Wedding?" Pan looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"Yup. Don't tell me you're gonna keep that young man dangling on a string forever now?" Joes eyes were full of mischief.

"Oh, Joe, get away with you," Martha scolded. "Leave the poor girl alone." Martha stroked Pan's hair. "I agree with Joe though. Don't keep him hanging too long will you?"

Pan looked up at the woman and laughed. "Okay, okay. I give up. I'll give him a chance and if it does all work out you will most certainly be getting an invitation."

"That's better. Now you get yourself out there and go home to where you belong."

"Thanks, Martha. I'll never forget you or Joe and what you did for me," Pan whispered and then she hugged the woman tight before placing a kiss to her cheek. She moved to Joe and kissed him as well. "Thank you."

Pan turned and went to the door, Martha and Joe followed. "You take care now, honey," Martha said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"I will, Martha. Good bye."

Trunks smiled at the pair. "My thanks also," he said quietly.

Joe sidled up to him. "Now, take none of her garbage young man, stick to your guns and make her see sense. Don't let her string you along and make sure you marry her before someone else comes along and snaffles her up."

Trunks chuckled. "I'll try Joe, but I've got a lot of making up to do."

With a final wave the four left and walked down the street towards the outskirts of the town. Trunks carried Pan's bag and Pan walked between her parents. Whilst sad at leaving Martha and Joe behind, it was time to turn the page onto the next chapter of her life.

Reaching the fringes of the city the four rose into the air and sped off in the direction of home.

"_Home_," Pan thought. There had been times when she had doubted she would ever see the place again, and now here she was, heading for the familiar territory - only this time she had a lot to look forward to.

~ oOo ~

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 19

Two months had passed since Pan returned home. Bra and Marron had been overjoyed to see her again, Bra especially. She had missed her friend in so many ways and the pair had been together almost daily since Pan's return. They had caught up on all the things that had happened during Pan's absence, Bra was especially keen to know all about Pan's job and living in the apartment. Pan thought this was due to Bra's being rather restricted in her freedom. With Vegeta as her father and given the fact that he positively doted on his daughter, Bra, while enjoying the usual freedom, was not even allowed to consider the possibilities of moving out and living by herself.

Bra had wanted all the facts on Pan's home-away-from-home and Pan cheerfully supplied them, but she was careful to let Bra know that it wasn't all just a bed of roses either. There was a lot more responsibility that went with it and Pan was grateful to be back home, even if she wouldn't come right out and admit it.

Pan would lie awake at night sometimes and run over the past few months in her head, the job, Martha and Joe, her tiny apartment, and while she had enjoyed their company and the freedom of making her own decisions and choices she had to admit it was hard as well. Coming home after a particularly long and hard shift when all you wanted to do was sit down and relax but you couldn't, brought home just how hard it was. It was times like those that had brought back to Pan just how much she had taken her own parents for granted.

She hadn't really thought about it before but she would come in and there would be a hot meal waiting for her, laundry done and the house clean. When you were by yourself you had none of those luxuries, you had to do them yourself and this is what Pan tried to get through to Bra.

Pan was now into the fifth month of her pregnancy and she was beginning to show. Her belly was swelling and no longer could the fact of her child be hidden. Pan didn't want it to be hidden anymore though. She had come to terms with what had happened and was looking forward to the birth with a mix of joyful anticipation and dread.

Her family and friends were all very supportive when they had all the facts and she found she was relieved to know they were all behind her in her decision to carry the child and raise it. Her grandfather had been her greatest ally though, and for that Pan was grateful.

When Goku had been given the news, especially who the father was and the circumstances of the conception, instead of flying off the handle and promising all sorts of hideous deaths to Trunks, he had calmly sat down and talked to Pan in great detail. He had wanted to know how she felt, what it was _she_ wanted to do, and Pan had opened up her heart to him. Goku had been a savior to her, able to take her through the minefield of her emotions and help her to work out just where she was heading with her life.

Pan stared up at the warm blue sky. She was sitting in the garden reading a book. Trunks was due to arrive shortly and she knew that today would be the day they would finally talk and straighten things out between them. Trunks had been visiting her constantly since her return. He had thrown himself into his job at Capsule Corp, proving he was worthy of the position he held within the company. His days of going out and playing the field were gone. He still went out occasional with Goten, but he hardly drank and turned down all advances.

Pan had to smile at that. She was being shown day by day that Trunks really did care for her and was trying his hardest to atone for his mistake. All it needed now was for Pan to forgive him and then he could be truly free from his burden of guilt and start to live anew, hopefully with Pan.

A shadow approached and drew Pan's attention. She dropped the book to the side and looked up as Trunks walked over the grass towards her. She allowed a smile to grace her lips as she watched his slightly hesitant steps. For a warrior as strong as Trunks was, she found it amusing that he should be so frightened of her.

"Hey there. How are you today?" Trunks inquired politely as he sat on the grass next to Pan's chair.

"I'm fine, Trunks. What about you?"

"Yeah, okay." Trunks absently began pulling at the blades and tossing them aside.

"Trunks if you keep that up we won't have a lawn left," Pan teased.

"Oh, sorry." Trunks gave her a sheepish grin.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Trunks stood and offered Pan his hand. Pan took the hand and allowed Trunks to pull her to her feet. She took her sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on. They set off along a track that took them through the woods.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, each locked in their own thoughts. Birds chirped overhead and the woods were cool and peaceful after the glare of the sun. They came upon the small pond that resided in the center of the woods and Pan sat by the edge, Trunks sat next to her.

Pan thought she had better start to talk and sort this problem out now. Trunks had been showing her just how responsible he could be and it was time to make her peace with him. She turned to start to speak and then stopped. Trunks was gazing off across the pond and Pan took a moment to study the profile.

His face was lean but lightly tanned, his slightly upturned nose and high cheek bones giving him a sort of regal air. His sapphire eyes staring off into the distance were like liquid pools that swirled with emotion. His mouth was set in a soft gentle curve, indicating a serenity about him and yet with the square cut of his jaw he could be most determined as well. The lavender hair fell lightly around his shoulders, framing his face. All in all he was a very beautiful man. Pan's breath hitched for a moment as she saw the real Trunks and not the one he presented to the world.

And she found she liked what she saw.

With a sigh he turned his eyes towards her as if feeling the weight of her gaze upon his form. He smiled. It was a genuine, from the heart smile and Pan felt warmed all over.

"Trunks..." she began hesitantly.

"Hai?"

"Look, this isn't going to be easy but I want to clear the air once and for all between us. I know we have briefly talked about this before but I think it is time to understand."

Trunks nodded.

"I have to know why you did what you did to me and why you are now so intent on making it up to me. I don't want your pity or your sympathy. Just your honesty."

Trunks nodded again.

"If there is ever going to be a chance for us we need to get all this out in the open and dealt with, we need to be truthful, no matter how much it may hurt."

"I understand."

"Then tell me, Trunks, you knew I had a crush on you, you knew I really liked you and yet you took that love and twisted it, used it against me to get what you wanted and then tossed me aside without a second thought. Why?"

Trunks swallowed hard. He had known this was coming and while he knew it wasn't going to be easy - he hadn't expected it to hurt this much either. He folded his hands nervously in his lap and took a moment to compose his thoughts. With a look of sincerity on his face he faced Pan and began the hardest thing he had ever done.

"My father..." he began. "My father sat me down a while ago and had a serious talk with me. He said I should go out and play the field, sow my wild oats and not be tied to one person. It was the way of the Saiya-jin race, to conquer and bed as many females as possible. It was as if it was expected of me." Trunks lowered his eyes. "I am not trying to blame my father here, just give you some insight into why I would go the rounds of the clubs with Goten and pick up any female at any time. It was easy to do. I know they liked my looks and my body and that made it as easy as taking candy from a baby."

Trunks took another breath and continued. "I guess I was just following my father's advice, bedding as many as I could while searching for the one I really wanted. I knew you liked me Pan, believe me when I say that the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I could see the looks of bewilderment and disgust you gave me each time I would take another woman home to my bed, but I couldn't bring myself to admit that I wanted you. Not after all the horrible things I had done. I was a playboy, doing what was expected of the Saiya-jin race and I was ashamed of that."

Pan reached out and placed her hand on Trunks' arm.

Trunks gave her a weak smile. "That night of the party we.. we all got a little drunk I guess, and you were right there. You came out into the garden and when I asked you to go into my secret place with me I knew you would because of the crush you had on me. The alcohol made me want what I had no right to touch. I guess I thought by taking you there I could overcome this feeling of honor and duty to my father and my promise, that I could end my search for the one I wanted as my mate, but alas I made a very stupid mistake."

Trunks paused for a moment as the memories of that evening came flooding back.

Pan could feel herself hurting inside for the obvious regret Trunks was feeling.

"When I kissed you it was the most intense feeling of my life. You were so soft, so warm and responsive. I knew I had found what I craved in you, but instead of stopping there I let the alcohol take over and cloud my mind. I wanted you, I wanted you so badly it hurt, and then when I tried to push myself on you and you asked me to stop I was too far gone with the poison in my system. Had I not had anything to drink I most certainly wouldn't have made those advances. But alcohol aside, I still should have been man enough to stop when requested."

Trunks swallowed before continuing. "Afterwards, when it was all over, I felt so guilty, so ashamed of myself that I couldn't bring myself to face you. I slipped behind my mask of indifference and tried to pretend that I hadn't done anything wrong at all. My mind twisted the evening around until it had me convinced that it was you that had done the seducing, you that had initiated the whole thing. I was so eaten up by guilt that I blocked it all out and retreated into the safety of a lie."

"When I saw how much I had hurt you with my rejection and dismissal of what happened it tore me apart, but I couldn't back down. If my father had found out I would be disowned by him."

"And what of your father now?" Pan asked in her soft voice.

"I don't give a damn what he says or does. This is _my_ life, it's up to me how I live it and what I do with it. What he thinks of me doesn't matter anymore. Hell, I don't give a damn what _anyone_ thinks of me; except you." Trunks looked at Pan, pleading with his eyes for her to see the depth of his feelings. "When you left I was concerned, but then I didn't think a lot of it. I thought you had just had a tiff with your parents and would be back once you had calmed down. When you hadn't returned after a few days I began to get worried. I missed you. Then Bra spilled about the real reason you had left and I felt as if someone had torn my heart out."

"I had to find you. I finally woke up to myself and admitted my mistake. I vowed I would never allow myself to be controlled by such stupid ideas as my father's like that ever again. I knew I had to speak with your father, to let him know it wasn't your fault but the blame lay entirely with me and accept whatever punishment he deemed necessary."

"From what I heard he landed a pretty decent punch," Pan chuckled.

"Yeah, he did." Trunks smiled sheepishly. "But I don't blame him, I deserved it. I started to search everywhere I could think of, we all did, but to no avail. My soul was tortured daily with the thought of what I had done and I wanted to find you so badly, to let you know how deeply sorry I was. When Bra got that call from you and Mom traced it, it was as if my prayers had finally been answered. Once I found you I wanted you to know how I really felt."

"And how do you really feel, Trunks?"

Trunks turned his eyes to meet Pan's. They shimmered with unshed tears. "I realized that I loved you. I'd always loved you and always will. I'm not saying this either because you're carrying my child, I'm saying it because it's true. Baby or not I would still love you. Pan I have a steady job, a good income and a broken heart. Can you ever forgive me? Can you see it in yourself to please give me a chance, give _us_ a chance?"

Pan felt her own eyes swell with salty water. A droplet escaped from the corner to run down her cheek. Trunks reached a finger out and wiped it away. She smiled at him. "Trunks, I do forgive you. What you have told me makes a lot of sense and I can see your side of it all. I feel sorry for you for being put in that type of situation and happy that you have now found the courage to stand on your own two feet. It shows me that you truly do want forgiveness. Your actions over the past few weeks have also increased my trust and respect for you. I can see you are really trying. And given that I still love you, I am willing to give this a second chance."

"Oh Pan!" Trunks cried as he reached to envelop her in a hug. "Thank you... thank you so much."

Pan managed to pull herself from the strangling hold and looked into sapphire. "This is the only second chance you're gonna get though so if you blow it you won't ever get another."

"I promise I won't blow it. I'll do anything you ask, I'll be attentive, supportive anything you want." Trunks' face was lit up with excitement.

"Let's start by letting me go so as I can breath," Pan chuckled.

"Oh... Sorry." Trunks released her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No you didn't. OW!" Pan suddenly gasped.

"Pan? What is it? What's wrong? Did I squeeze you too hard?" Trunks' face flooded with concern as Pan grasped in reflex at her swelliing abdomen.

Pan looked up and smiled. "No, no. It wasn't you, Trunks... It was the baby. It just kicked me." Pan's eyes danced with excitement.

Trunks' face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Here." Pan took Trunks' hand and placed it on the side of her belly and waited patiently. Moments later she was rewarded with another strong kick.

Trunks gasped as the sudden pressure reached his palm and then he began to grin like an idiot. "He kicked... He kicked me."

"Who said it was a he?" Pan laughed. Trunks looked so adorable when like this.

"Errr... well maybe she kicked me, damn I don't care either way, but the baby kicked me!" Trunks beamed.

"C'mon, let's head back home and tell mom and dad the news." Pan said as she made to stand.

Trunks was instantly on his feet, helping her to stand. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Trunks. I just want to go home and have a nice cup of tea and maybe a few cookies."

"Okay." Trunks walked beside the woman that had given him hope, hope for a future. He smiled, truly happy for the first time in months.

~ oOo ~

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 20

Trunks was determined to make sure that Pan did not regret her decision to give him a second chance. Every day after work he would shower and change and present himself at Pan's door with a huge bunch of flowers or box of chocolates or some other small gift. He was determined to do this right and courted Pan the way he should have done the first time.

Pan scolded him for his extravagance and continuous gifts, she told him he didn't have to do it, but he laughed off her protests, claiming he wanted to do it, that she deserved to be pampered.

The relationship grew deeper and Pan felt the love she harbored for Trunks grow even stronger with each passing day. She was happy, finally truly happy.

Trunks was over the moon. Pan was receptive to him and genuinely happy to let him pamper her. He found his own love for the woman cementing itself deeper into his heart. Child or no child he knew there was no way he could ever live without Pan by his side and so it was with much trepidation he took Pan out for dinner one night.

Pan could sense there was something going on with Trunks and though her curiosity was burning she waited patiently, knowing he would tell her what was going on all in his own good time.

Trunks picked her up and drove them to one of the finest restaurants in the city. He escorted her to the table he had reserved and smiled as she looked curiously at him. "Just enjoy yourself," he said mysteriously.

Pan gave him an exasperated look but decided she may as well enjoy herself as he had suggested. She looked through the menu at the many varied dishes for her to choose from and finally decided to have the ocean catch with fresh garden salad.

Trunks settled on the beef fillet steak, also with fresh garden salad. He ordered the meal and an accompanying bottle of non alcoholic wine. He very rarely drank anymore and he knew Pan wouldn't touch alcohol, not with the baby, not that she drank as a rule anyway.

The waiter brought them some fresh garlic bread which made Pan's mouth water and they happily nibbled on it while awaiting their meal. Idle conversation was passed back and forth and the food consumed with ease. The desserts followed and Pan found herself lost to the heavenly taste of mud cake while Trunks made short work of his strawberry mousse. It wasn't until coffee was served that Pan broached the topic of Trunks' distraction.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about Trunks? Or am I going to have to play twenty questions?"

Trunks gave her a mysterious smile. "All in good time Pan. Just drink your coffee. I have something else to show you."

Curiosity well and truly piqued now, Pan did as Trunks requested and then found herself being escorted from the restaurant and back to Trunks' car. She got in and made herself comfortable, hoping he was going to let her in on the secret soon.

Trunks climbed in behind the wheel and backed out. Soon they were driving through the city streets and heading for the outskirts. The traffic thinned as they left the concrete jungle behind and the air became clearer with the tang of pine needles. Pan guessed they were heading up into the mountains. The car continued to climb steadily, the air freshening as they rose further above sea level.

Trunks slowed and pulled over, he cut the engine and leaned back. With a sigh he spoke. "We're here."

Pan looked around her. They had stopped at the top of one of the many mountains that surrounded the city below. She gasped and reached for the door handle, stepping out into the evening air. Wandering to the front of the car she leant back against the hood and took in the view. It was beautiful.

Down below, the lights of the city and its suburbs flickered and glowed; above, the stars offered a twinkling canopy and the moon shone with a blue tinge. The air was peaceful, the chirp of crickets being the only sound.

Trunks joined her and pulled her to him, her back resting against his chest, his chin atop of her head and arms around her swollen abdomen. "Like the view?" he asked quietly.

"Mmmm, Yes." Pan gazed a little longer at the sight spread out below her. "This isn't what you brought me up here for though is it Trunks?"

Trunks chuckled. "No it isn't." He turned Pan to face him and searched her eyes. Taking a deep breath he spoke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet covered box. "Pan, I know I have made mistakes. I know I have hurt you and I cannot turn back the clock as much as I wish I could, but, you have given me hope, hope that I can redeem myself. I thank you for that." Trunks paused for a moment and then sank to one knee. He looked up at the woman he adored. "Pan, do you think you could possibly love me the way I know I love you? Without you my life has no meaning and I don't wish to spend my days alone. Could you... Would you do me the greatest of honors and become my wife?"

Pan was stunned. She gazed down at Trunks whose eyes shone back with hope and pleading. She took in the sight of the small box he offered her and took it. Opening the top she stared at the elegant ring nestled inside. A solitaire diamond gleamed back at her, set into an intricate filigree of white and yellow gold. Her eyes shimmered and she felt the tear break free to run down her cheek. Gently she took the ring from its nest and handed it to Trunks. "Yes, Trunks, I'll marry you," she whispered, unable to raise her voice any higher.

Trunks smiled, a smile that lit up his face, dancing to his eyes and he stood. Taking Pan's ring finger he gently slid the ring over the finger tip and knuckle to rest at the base where it glimmered in the light of the moon. They both stared at it for a moment and then Trunks raised his eyes to look deep into Pan's. "Thank you. You have made me the happiest man in the universe."

Pan swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her arms. They embraced warmly, the bulge of the baby preventing them from hugging too close. Trunks' lips sought out Pan's and they shared a deep kiss. Trunks' tongue brushed against Pan's lips and she parted them slightly to allow his tongue to seek out her own. They met and entwined, dueling briefly as they explored the wonders of each others mouths.

Finally the need for air broke the kiss and they rested their foreheads together, Trunks still dropping kisses to the tip of Pan's nose from time to time. They stayed like that for a few moments before Pan spoke. "I guess we should go tell my parents the good news."

"Do we have to?" Trunks replied as he feathered kisses along Pan's cheek and jaw.

"Of course we do," Pan giggled. "Don't worry, I promise I won't let dad beat you up."

Trunks gave a wry smile. "Okay then. As long as you're there to protect me."

Pan laughed. "Come on then." and she went back to the passenger side of the car and climbed in.

#

Videl was overjoyed with the news. Secretly she had been hoping that Trunks would propose and that Pan would be able to see what her heart had been telling her and accept. The poor man had done his utmost to prove to Pan that he wasn't the jerk he used to be, that he was a mature and responsible man and she was happy that Pan had forgiven him and given him a chance.

Gohan was a little unsure at first but held his tongue. He could see how happy Pan was and despite all that had happened he knew Trunks was genuine in his love and concern for Pan. And so he gave them both his blessing.

Bulma and Bra were of course over the moon. Bulma because she had always liked Pan and was glad that her son had tried to make amends for his past behavior and that Pan had forgiven him. She had watched as Trunks had literally grown up overnight, the events having shaken him from his self indulged lifestyle to a responsible young man.

Bra was delighted simply because her best friend was now going to become her sister-in-law and part of the family.

The rest of their family and friends were all happy for them too, with the exception of one.

Vegeta.

When Vegeta had been informed of Pan's reason for leaving, he'd secretly hoped the woman would never be found. He was proud of his son for following his advice and playing the field, but annoyed that he would stoop so low as to involve himself with one of Kakarott's family. The ensuing argument had not been pretty and the exchange of words even less so; fortunately they didn't come to actual blows.

When Vegeta was given the news by Trunks that he intended to marry, his eyes clouded and his face hardened. He could think of nothing worse than having a blood relation of Kakarott's tied to his lineage. And he told Trunks so in no uncertain terms.

"It's not bad enough that you had to sully yourself by taking one of Kakarott's brood into your bed, then to find out she is expecting a child too and claiming it to be yours, you now plan to _marry_ the coniving woman too!" he thundered. "This is all just a ploy to trap you, Trunks. I warned you about this, what the female of any species is like and still you fell for their beguiling ways! No son of mine will take a mate that is remotely connected to that, that _third class_ saiya-jin!

Trunks flinched but stood his ground. He was well aware of his father's on-going feud with Goku and had often wondered why his father didn't just swallow his arrogant pride and accept the fact that Goku was, and always would be, that little bit stronger than him. Third class saiya-jin or a royal, Goku was still the stronger of the two; and not just in the physical sector, his spirit and moral senses were just as strong if not more so. If his father was to let go of the anger and vengeful streak that resided in him then Vegeta would enjoy a much happier life in Trunks' opinion.

"It is my life, father, not yours. I love Pan with every fiber of my being and I do not care what you think about it. I followed your advice once and it only brought me heartache and nearly destroyed the one thing I care most for. I will not let that happen again. I had hoped you would give us your blessing as well, but as usual your foolish pride stands in the way. I can still be a warrior, a saiya-jin and make the race proud, but I can also enjoy the happiness and freedom of life with one who loves and cares for me as much as I do for them."

Onyx stared into sapphire and neither gave an inch, then a smirk crossed Vegeta's face. "So be it. But I warn you, do not come snivelling back to me when it all falls apart," he said and then left Trunks to his thoughts.

Trunks sighed. It was the closest he was going to get to acceptance from his father, but what his father thought no longer mattered. He was going to marry the woman he loved and nothing would stop him.

#

Wedding plans soon took over everyone's life. Pan and Trunks decided they wanted to marry before the baby was born and therefore give the child a secure start to life. With Pan approaching her seventh month they had to move fast.

Never one to want a lot of fuss over anything they decided on a simple garden wedding with just immediate family and close friends followed by dinner in the large dining room of one of the city's large hotels.

Pan had decided on a simple three quarter length dress in off white, and matching dresses in pale pink for her bridesmaids.

Trunks was to wear a dark blue suit that complimented his eyes and his groomsmen the same.

With Pan entering her eighth month the wedding day arrived.

#

The sun shone into her bedroom and awoke Pan from her dreams. She yawned at stretched as she blinked open her eyes. Today she would marry Trunks. They had come a long way over the past few months and she was happy and content. Idly her hand caressed her stomach as the baby inside also awoke and let her know of its presence with a kick.

Pan gave a small laugh as she scolded the child. "Enough of that, thank you. I have a very busy day ahead and I don't need you to start playing around in there while I'm saying 'I do' to your daddy," she chuckled.

The baby gave another kick as if to show it wasn't intimidated in any way.

With a laugh Pan got to her feet and began her preparations.

At Capsule corp a nervous Trunks tried for the tenth time to do his tie, failing yet again. Goten laughed at him. "Come here and let me do it for you. You're all jittery, Trunks."

Trunks opted to growl. "I can't help it."

"Geeze, I've seen you take on some of the baddest assed demons in the universe without so much as flinching, but get to your wedding day and you turn to jelly." Goten quickly finished tying the tie. "There."

"Thanks, Goten. You sure you got the rings?"

"Yup." Goten patted his pocket in conformation.

"Are you two ready?" Krillin yelled from the room next door where he was putting on his shoes.

"Coming," they replied in unison. Goten headed out while Trunks took one last look in the mirror.

"This is it, Trunks," he said to his reflection. "No going back now." He smiled to himself as he turned and went to join his groomsmen and head for his wedding.

The park that Pan and Trunks had chosen was decked out with ribbons and roses. Chairs sat in a semi circle, a space between them leading down to a small table that had been set up by the celebrant. The guests all took seats as Trunks, along with Goten and Krillin made their way to stand at the side of the table.

Videl arrived next and took her seat at the front and gave Trunks a warm smile. The sounds of a car arriving and then the strains of a single violin floated through the air. Moments later Bra appeared, walking slowly to the sound of the violin's haunting melody. Marron came next, clutching her posy of baby pink rose buds in front as she followed in Bra's footsteps. Then a murmur went up from the group as Pan appeared on Gohan's arm.

Pan smiled at her friends and family as she walked proudly on her father's arm, her bouquet of red, white and pink roses held slightly to one side. She grinned as she spotted Martha and Joe in the crowd, Joe actually dressed in something other than an apron. She had been over the moon when they replied to her invitation saying they wouldn't miss her wedding for the world.

Pan looked up then and saw Trunks waiting for her and her heart constricted with the sudden rush of love she felt. She smiled into his warm eyes as she drew level with him and stopped. He returned her smile and gave her a wink which helped to still the butterflies in her stomach.

The celebrant was quick and sweet, the vows being exchanged in loving words. Both Pan and Trunks held their breath when the celebrant asked if anyone objected to the marriage. Bulma fixed Vegeta with a glare that clearly promised death of some form if he opened his mouth. Vegeta just smirked and held his silence.

Goten nearly gave Trunks a heart attack by pretending to have lost the rings before producing them. The golden bands were exchanged and finally the ceremony ended.

"You may kiss the bride."

Trunks leaned forth and gently brushed his lips over Pan's before kissing her deeply, much to the delight of the gathered crowd.

Kiss finished, they turned and greeted their friends and family as the celebrant announced them to the group. People flocked forth to offer their congratulations and well wishes before the gathering moved on to the hotel and the ensuing reception.

The reception was a hit, good food and lots of it. Wine was provided for those that wanted it and the entertainment consisted of a DJ-come-emcee.

The evening passed rapidly for Pan. She danced with Trunks and her father, they endured the speeches and cut the cake. Finally she wanted to leave. She was tired and longed to put her feet up. The baby had been restless too. Kicking a great deal more than usual as if in protest at the amount of moving around Pan had done that day. She let Trunks know she wished to retire and so they announced their departure.

They said farewell to all their guests, Pan hugging Martha and Joe close. They had shared a happy reunion earlier and swapped stories of their respective lives since they last saw each other. When Pan reached her mother the tears she had held spilled from her eyes. Videl stroked her hair and murmured softly in her ear. "Take care, Pan. I know Trunks will look after you and we will see you in a few days. Love you, honey."

"Ohh, mom. I love you and dad so much. Thank you," Pan replied as she pulled back and glanced from her mother to her father. Trunks came up behind her then and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. Pan smiled as she turned to her husband.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

~ oOo ~

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 21

Pan emerged from the bathroom having finished her washing ritual and gazed at her husband who was reclining on the bed.

"All done?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Bathroom's yours," she replied as she moved towards the bed.

Trunks stood up and fetched his things before entering the bathroom to wash up and clean his teeth.

Pan pulled back the covers and slipped between the sheets nervously. She knew what a wedding night was all about, but given her pregnant state she wasn't comfortable with the idea that Trunks may wish to consummate their marriage. She twisted a lock of hair as she ran the thought through her head.

Trunks emerged wearing a pair of blue silk pajamas. He smiled at Pan as he placed his removed clothes on the chair and slid into the bed beside his wife. He noticed the nervous, absent look on her face and guessed what the problem might be. He leaned over and pulled Pan gently to him. He lowered his lips and kissed her softly. "Don't worry Mrs. Briefs, I won't try to do anything. I can wait, your health and the baby are more important to me," he whispered softly and knew he had said the right thing when he felt Pan relax against him.

Pan was relieved and snuggled deeper into Trunks' warm arms. "Thanks," she whispered in reply. "It's not that I don't _want_ to, but with the baby and all..."

Trunks silenced her with a kiss. "Hush. I know and I understand. Your feelings are important to me, Pan, I want you to always remember that and tell me if I ever do anything to upset or displease you." He kissed her again.

Pan was quite happy to just be kissed and held. The fatigue of the day soon caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep, still safe and warm in Trunks' embrace.

#

They spent their honeymoon enjoying each other's company, discovering the little things such as Pan's weakness for ice cream and Trunks' hatred of cold water, that Pan preferred no salt on her food while Trunks was apt to drown his in tomato sauce.

When they returned home they discovered even more quirks. Trunks would leave his clothes sitting on the back of a chair, whereas Pan would put them in the laundry basket or fold them up and place them in the closet.

Trunks needed two cups of coffee before he was remotely human in the morning and liked to lie in as long as possible, where Pan would be up with the dawn chorus and a cup of tea would start her day off.

Trunks had bought them a house and hadn't told Pan of its purchase until they were on their honeymoon. It was situated about half way between her parents and the Capsule Corp. Close enough if they should need their respective families yet far enough away that they could lead their own lives.

When they returned from the honeymoon Trunks had taken them straight there. Pan was eagerly looking forward to seeing the house that would become her home and she wasn't disappointed. It was large enough for them to raise a family in without being a burden to Pan for cleaning. The rooms were large and airy, the color scheme pastels, and Pan loved it.

Trunks gave her free rein to select whatever furniture and accessories she wanted. Armed with a credit card and her mother for company, Pan went shopping. Bra joined them a little later as did Marron, and the four women had the time of their lives selecting the pieces of furniture, curtains and knick knacks that would make up Pan's home.

Pan also shopped for baby things.

She and Trunks had selected the room they wanted to turn into a nursery and Trunks had employed a painter to come in and decorate the room to Pan's wishes. Now all she had to do was fit it out with the items a baby would need and for advice she turned to her mother. They spent an entire day at the local mall selecting the various things she would need and Pan was grateful to her mother for coming along. A lot of the things they bought Pan hadn't even thought of. They purchased the usual items such as a crib, diapers, clothing and the like. They also bought towels, linen, toiletries, change table and other smaller items. Pan was particularly taken with a mobile of the stars. It played the tune "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and the many moons and stars attached to the strings twirled around lazily.

Pan arranged to have the purchases delivered and returned home. Trunks was awaiting her presence and kissed her enthusiastically when she arrived.

"Come and see!" he exclaimed like a child with a new toy as he led Pan to the newly decorated nursery.

Pan gasped when she saw the room. She had asked the painter to paint the room in a pale yellow, she had mentioned to Trunks that she would like to paint some murals on a couple of the walls as well and unbeknown to her, Trunks had arranged for an artist to do the work.

The room was decorated with the pictures of fairy tales; knights and dragons, princesses and unicorns, rainbows and fluffy clouds adorned the walls and ceiling. It truly was a lovely sight. "Oh, Trunks, it's beautiful," Pan said softly as she gazed around, taking in the exquisite detail.

"I wanted to surprise you," Trunks replied.

"I think it's wonderful." Pan turned around again and then wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck, kissing him soundly. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Trunks beamed. "When the furniture arrives tomorrow you tell me where you want it and I'll set it all up for you."

Pan smiled. "I will, don't you worry; now I'd better get on with making the dinner." Pan placed another tender kiss to Trunks' cheek and left to start cooking their dinner.

Life settled into a routine over the next few days. Pan spent most of her time sorting through their purchases and organizing the house the way she wanted while Trunks was at work. He usually called a couple of times a day to make sure she was okay. Her mother stopped by every second day and both Bra and Marron became regular visitors.

As her due date came closer so Pan was visiting the doctor every four days. He was happy with the way her pregnancy had progressed so far. "Well, your blood pressure is fine and your general health is good," the doctor said as he examined Pan. "The baby has turned and is engaged in position so now it is just a matter of waiting." He assisted Pan to a sitting position on the examination table.

Pan climbed down and sat in the chair opposite while the doctor wrote his notes. Once done he looked up. "Just keep doing what you are doing and don't stress or strain yourself. The little tyke will be with us soon," he smiled.

Pan smiled back and stood. "Thank you doctor. I guess I'm getting a little impatient now, I mean it's been almost nine months."

The doctor patted Pan's hand. "I know my dear, but babies will come when they're good and ready and not before. Make the most of it while you can, once the baby is here you won't have much time for yourself or your husband," he laughed.

"I guess you're right," Pan sighed and left.

#

Pan was sitting in the garden enjoying the fading rays of the sun. The day had been a warm one and so she had done a little gardening. Trunks was due home from work any moment and tea was all ready in the refrigerator. Closing her book Pan stood up and rubbed at her back. The ache had started a little while ago now and whilst not painful, it was uncomfortable and Pan wondered if she may have pulled a muscle while tinkering in the flower beds. Her thoughts soon changed though as she sensed Trunks' ki and looked skywards. She could just make out a small speck in the distance.

She smiled to herself and went inside to pop the kettle on to boil and make them both a cup of coffee. Moments later Trunks stepped through the back door and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"How has your day been, my princess?" he asked as he turned her in his arms to kiss her soundly.

"Nice and relaxed," Pan replied and returned the kiss. "Tea is ready whenever you want it." Pan turned back to making the coffee.

Trunks slipped his jacket from his shoulders and hung it on the back of the kitchen chair, he took the offered mug and sat down. He watched Pan as she busied herself in the kitchen, fetching the bowl of salad, plates, cutlery and cold meat and placing them on the table. She refused all his attempts to let him help her and so he observed instead and again sent silent thanks to whomever was responsible that he had woken up to what he wanted and that Pan had forgiven him.

They ate their meal, discussing Trunks' day and their future plans. The ache in Pan's back was forgotten temporarily as they shared the chore of the dishes. It wasn't until Trunks had gone to take his shower and Pan was reclining on the sofa that the twinges returned. Idly she rubbed her back as she surfed the television channels.

Trunks returned, his hair still damp and noticed her discomfort. "Are you okay, Pan?" he asked in concern as he went and knelt at her side.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a back ache that's all."

"Are you sure?" Trunks obviously wasn't convinced.

"Yes, now stop worrying." Pan smiled at him but underneath the smile was unease. She had had back aches before and they usually went after she had rested for a while, but this one wouldn't go away, if anything it was getting stronger.

They sat and watched a movie together, Trunks still darting glances from time to time at his wife. He knew he couldn't force her to go to bed or call the doctor, but he still wasn't happy.

The movie finished and Pan stretched. "I think I will go to bed, I'm rather tired."

"I'm going to retire as well," Trunks said and assisted Pan to get up.

They made their way through to the bedroom and while Pan got ready for bed Trunks did one last tour of the house, making sure everywhere was locked up securely. By the time he went back to the bedroom Pan was between the sheets and drifting off. Trunks smiled to himself and switching off the light climbed in next to her.

#

Pan wasn't sure just when the pain started, all she knew was that one minute she was enjoying a nice dream and the next she was wide awake and gripping her stomach as a wave of pain passed over her. "Ohhhh..." she groaned softly and then relaxed as the pain subsided. She looked at Trunks in the moonlight, his eyes were closed in sleep and his breathing regular. She debated whether or not to wake him and decided to wait a bit and see what happened.

She wasn't sure just what was happening to her, was it the baby? Was there something wrong? Another wave of pain began to make its presence known and she gritted her teeth as it built to a peak and then faded away. Sweat began to bead on her forehead and she looked at the clock.

2am.

She continued to lay quietly, one hand massaging her swollen stomach as she waited to see what would happen next. Another build up of pain and this time Pan knew it must be the baby. Her labor had started, no doubt about it. As the pain subsided and she could move again she gently reached over to Trunks and shook his shoulder. "Trunks..." she called softly.

Trunks began to stir.

"Trunks," she called a little louder this time and shook harder. Then another contraction hit. "Trunks!" she gasped and squeezed his shoulder tightly.

Trunks yelped and shot up in the bed. "What? What's happening? What's going on?" He looked around frantically, his heart pounding. He couldn't sense any danger so what had woken him up? A groan of pain to his right soon solved that question and he turned to Pan. "Pan? What is it? What's wrong?"

Pan waited until the contraction started to ease and then panted out. "The baby, Trunks... I'm in labor."

"Oh shit!" Trunks was wide awake now. "What do I do? Shall I take you to the hospital? Are you sure? Dammit! Where's my clothes?" Trunks had hopped out of the bed and was busy running in circles while Pan couldn't help but laugh, it seemed so comical.

Trunks was desperately trying to yank his shirt on and pull his pants up at the same time. He hit the floor with a thump as both legs disappeared down the same hole in the pants. "Ow!" he said as he managed to straighten himself out, rubbing his head.

"Trunks, slow down," Pan laughed and then grimaced as another contraction forced its way along her muscles. As the pain left so she panted slightly. "Ring my mother while I get dressed and tell her to meet us at the hospital please. Then ring the hospital and tell them we are coming in." Pan paused for a moment to catch her breath. I have a suitcase packed in the bottom of the closet. Once you have made the calls come and fetch it and then get the car to take me to the hospital in."

"Right," Trunks replied and then shot out the bedroom, shirt still undone and flapping as he went.

Pan shook her head. _No wonder it was the women that had the babies, left to the men it would never happen._ she thought wryly as she managed to dress herself in-between contractions. They were starting to get stronger now and a little closer together.

Trunks returned, his shirt now buttoned and tucked into his pants. "I've made the phone calls. Now what do you want me to do?" He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Calming down would be a good start," Pan chuckled. "Go into the closet and get my bag please. Ohhhh..." Pan's face screwed up as another contraction hit.

Trunks raced over to her side and grabbed her hand. "You okay?"

Pan couldn't answer him, the contraction taking all of her focus right now.

Trunks became agitated when he received no reply and gazed in concern at his wife. Finally the contraction eased and she looked at him through pain filled eyes.

"I think we should get going, Trunks. This baby isn't going to wait much longer."

"Right." Trunks opened the closet and took out the bag. With the bag in one hand he assisted Pan from the bedroom and out the lounge where they paused again for a few moments while another contraction came and went.

Eventually they managed to get outside and Trunks flipped the dyno cap. As the smoke cleared so he escorted Pan to the passenger seat and made her comfortable. Sliding behind the wheel he fired the engine into life and pulled away from their home, heading for the hospital and the arrival of his son or daughter.

~ oOo ~

to be concluded


	22. Chapter 22

**"Stolen Youth"**

January 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 22

"Slow down Trunks!" Pan managed to say in-between contractions. "I would like this baby to be born and have both parents alive to take care of it."

"Sorry." Trunks eased back on the accelerator a little. He was worried. He didn't like seeing Pan in this much pain, it scared him, but he knew he was being reckless with his driving. All he wanted to do was get her to the hospital as quickly as possible and into the care of people that knew what they were doing. When it came to babies and birth he hadn't a clue and he really didn't want a first hand lesson in the car either.

Soon enough they were pulling into the emergency section of the hospital and before the motor had stopped running Trunks was out of the car and around to the passenger side.

"Go inside and get some help first, Trunks," Pan gritted out as another wave of pain coursed through her.

"Okay." Trunks was off again, this time through the doors to the hospital. He ran up to the reception desk and stared at the startled nurse. "Quick! I need some help outside, my wife's in labor."

The nurse looked up at the panicked face of the young man in front of her and smiled. "Calm down a moment, Mr?"

"Briefs... Trunks Briefs. My wife Pan... she's outside..." Trunks huffed out.

"Okay Mr Briefs. Nurse! Get a wheelchair and got with Mr Briefs, his wife is in labor," the woman said as she addressed a nurse behind her. Turning her attention back to Trunks she spoke kindly. "Nurse Jones will help you bring your wife in. Is she booked in here?"

Trunks nodded as he hopped from one foot to the other while waiting for the other nurse to reappear.

Nurse Jones had to stifle the chuckle as she watched the young father to be. In all her experiences in working in the obstetrics department, the sight of a new father always made her smile. Their sheer nervousness in itself was enough to make her giggle as she watched them go from nervous to scared to awed when the little one finally made its entry into the world.

"Where is she?" Nurse Jones asked as she made her way to the man, wheelchair in front of her.

"Umm... Oh, out here," Trunks replied as he paced towards the front doors and his car.

The nurse followed behind and around to the passenger side of the car where a young, dark haired woman sat, obviously in pain as another contraction was passing through her body. "Just relax ma'am. Let me know when the pain has stopped and I'll help you into the chair and get you inside."

Pan nodded as she tried to let the pain flow. It wasn't easy but soon enough the contraction faded and she was able to give the nurse a shaky nod. Trunks and the nurse assisted her to the wheelchair and Pan sank gratefully into it. Immediately the nurse whisked her away towards the hospital. As she went she turned to Trunks who was trotting along behind. "Sir you will need to move your car. Go park it and bring your wife's bag inside. Nurse Holling at the front desk will confirm all your details and then bring you through to your wife."

Trunks stopped and stared. "I don't want to leave Pan," he said.

"You need to move your car, sir. Your wife will be fine."

Pan interjected then. "Trunks, go shift the car and do as the nurse has asked or I swear once I'm able to I'll thump you," she growled and then moaned as another contraction announced its presence.

Trunks hesitated for a brief moment but catching the look in his wife's eye he thought better of trying to argue. "I won't be long, honey," he said quietly and placed a kiss to Pan's cheek before disappearing to do as requested.

"Men!" Pan muttered under her breath as she was once again wheeled along.

"I agree," replied the kindly nurse. They both laughed.

Trunks went and re parked the car, he remembered to grab Pan's bag and charged back into the hospital and up to the reception desk where he was met with a pair of kindly gray eyes.

"Ahh Mr Briefs," the nurse said. "Your wife is being admitted and prepared in the delivery room now. I need you to sign a couple of forms and then I will take you to her."

Trunks fidgeted. "Okay, just tell me what and where to sign, I want to be with my wife."

The nurse passed him over some forms and indicated where he was to sign. He took the pen and scrawled his signature, eager to get back to Pan. Just as he had finished so the hospital doors opened again and he turned around to see Gohan and Videl entering the building.

"Trunks!" Gohan called. "How is she? Where is she? What's happening?" The questions were fired off in rapid succession.

"I don't know, she was in a lot of pain but they have taken her through, I'm about to go and find her now," Trunks replied.

Videl remained calm and approached the nurse who was looking slightly amused by the state of both males. "I'm Pan's mother," she said as she spoke to the nurse. "Can you tell me how she is and if we can see her please?"

The nurse smiled back. "She's fine, I was just about to take Mr Briefs through to his wife, you may join us if you wish, I think we are going to need at least one calm person besides the staff in the delivery room."

Videl nodded in agreement.

"I see Mrs. Briefs has got you down as one of her support persons," the nurse went on as she studied the forms.

"Yes, she has," Videl replied.

The nurse came around to the other side of the desk. "If you would all please follow me." She turned and began to walk off down a long corridor, Videl, Gohan and Trunks followed.

They stopped outside a large door marked 'Delivery Room Two' "Just wait here one moment please." The nurse slipped inside. She returned moments later. "You may go in now."

Trunks entered the sterile smelling room and immediately went to Pan's side. Pan smiled weakly at him from her position on the small bed. Her smile widened when she saw her mother and father behind him. "Mom," she whispered.

Videl brushed past Gohan and stood on the opposite side to Trunks and took her daughter's hand. "Hey there, pumpkin, guess it's time then?"

Pan smiled. "Yeah, it is." Her face screwed into a grimace as another contraction gripped her. She squeezed her mother's hand until the pain faded.

"It will be all right Pan. It won't last forever. I'm here with you and I'll help you through it."

Pan gave her mother a warm smile. "Thanks."

Trunks was sweating. He didn't like to see Pan in this much pain. He turned to face the nurse who was filling out things on Pan's chart. "Can't you give her something for the pain?" he asked.

"Not until the doctor arrives and checks her out."

"Where the hell is the doctor then? He should be here by now, I did call him before we left home." Trunks' voice began to rise with his concern.

"The doctor will be here soon enough," the nurse replied curtly.

Gohan came up to Trunks' side and placed an arm on the young man's shoulder. "Calm down, Trunks. Pan will be fine. Come on, let's go get a coffee or something, leave these women alone for a bit, there's not much we can do about it anyway."

Trunks looked at his father-in-law and sighed. "I guess you're right." He turned back to Pan. "Will you be okay for a while?"

"Trunks... please go. I'll be fine, mom is here with me and I'm sure the doctor won't be far away." As much as Pan loved Trunks and as scared as she was at this moment, he was not doing anything to allay her fears. She decided she would be much better off if he wasn't in the delivery room at the moment.

"Okay then." Trunks pressed a kiss to her sweating forehead. "I'll go get a coffee with Gohan then, but I'll be back real soon."

The two men left the room, much to the relief of Pan, Videl and the nurse. Pan was about to apologize to the nurse when the nurse stopped her. "Don't worry about it, honey. This thing happens in here all the time. They mean well enough but there isn't a great deal they can do and they feel so helpless. Your husband isn't the first and most certainly won't be the last either."

Pan sighed in relief.

#

It had been three hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Trunks had calmed down and sat in the small waiting room with Gohan. With the pain Pan had been in earlier he was sure the baby had been about to pop out there and then and so he was surprised that they were still waiting. He went back inside from time to time and sat with Pan until she either had enough of him there or he couldn't stand the wait any longer.

Videl stayed with her daughter all the time, soothing and encouraging her, wiping her sweating brow and squeezing her hand. She knew what it was like and therefore understood what it was that Pan needed; and while she needed her husband with her, she didn't need his overprotectiveness. Videl leaned forth and whispered more words as Pan was wracked by yet another contraction.

Pan felt as if she was locked inside a blender with no way out, her insides being churned and shredded. The contractions were much stronger now, they lasted longer as well and Pan wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her pain filled eyes opened and she saw her mother's concerned ones hovering above. "Remind me to get him castrated," she muttered then another contraction hit and words were lost once more.

Videl chuckled. At least Pan still had her sense of humor.

The nurse checked her again and in a pleased voice announced that it shouldn't be too much longer.

Pan rolled her eyes. She had been hearing that for the past hour and her faith in those words was fast disappearing. She grimaced again and let go a moan. Suddenly she felt the contractions change. "Something's happening." she said softly.

Videl looked sharply at her. "What, honey?"

"The contractions... they're changing."

Videl notified the nurse who immediately checked. "Oh my lord." the nurse said softly. "I'll get the doctor. This baby's head is crowning."

"Huh?" Pan asked.

"It means that the baby is ready to be born, its head is right in position to come out." Videl said as she smiled. "It won't be much longer and you will hold your child, Pan."

The doctor returned just as Pan was seized with another strong contraction, Trunks followed him in and stood at Pan's side while the doctor made his assessment. The three of them looked up as he spoke.

"Pan, you will start to feel like pushing in a moment, when you do just remember your breathing and push, okay."

Pan nodded. "Okay."

Trunks gazed at his wife's form, never had she looked more beautiful to him and he felt his heart constrict.

"I... I need to push," Pan said as the wave hit again.

"Good. Okay, Pan, push."

Pan did as she was told, gritted her teeth and pushed. Over the next fifteen minutes she continued to alternate between pushes, groans, pants and moans as she worked with the doctor and her body to deliver her child. The doctor was busy working away easing the shoulders of the baby through the tight canal. "That's it, Pan," he encouraged. "Nearly there now."

Trunks squeezed her hand. "You're doing great honey, not long to go now."

Pan gave him a glare. "Trunks Briefs I swear if you ever come near me with that thing again and cause me to go through all this pain I will personally castrate you without anesthetic," she growled.

Trunks looked shocked and then grinned sheepishly at the doctor and Videl who were both trying to hide amused smiles. "She doesn't mean it... I _hope_ she doesn't mean it. You don't, do you, honey?"

"Try me!"

Trunks flinched back. _It might be a good idea to give Pan a few days to calm_ _down,_ he thought but then he was once again focussed on the events unfolding before him as Pan again began to push.

The tiny child suddenly shot forwards as its shoulders were freed, allowing the rest of its body to pass through the canal with little trouble. The doctor was anticipating this and so was ready to catch the little person as it made its entry into the wide world. Gathering the tiny bundle to him he quickly spread the legs and grinned. He turned to the parents as the child gave its first cries and gently placed the pink bundle on Pan's stomach. "Congratulations, you have a son."

Pan let go of the tears she had felt welling as soon as she had heard the tiny cries. Her hand drifted down to touch the wrinkled skin of her son... "My son," she whispered as she caressed the newborn, her eyes never straying.

_A son... I have a son._ Trunks thought to himself. His eyes teared as he gazed at the small form on Pan's stomach.

Videl couldn't stop her own tears of joy as she watched her daughter caress her grandson. The miracle of birth overwhelming her.

The doctor quickly finished off, cutting the cord and then cleaning Pan up while she was preoccupied with her baby, checking he had correct numbers of fingers and toes. The nurse removed him for a moment to clean him off and weigh him before wrapping him in a soft blue blanket and returning him to Pan who cradled him lovingly in her arms.

Videl leaned forwards and placed a kiss to her daughter's head. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

Pan looked up at her mother and smiled. "Thanks, mom. Would you go and get dad please?"

Videl nodded and left to fetch Gohan to see his new grandson.

The four of them stayed together for a while in the delivery room, Gohan was overwhelmed by the sight of the baby, it brought back memories of when Pan had been born. Trunks was merely stunned for want of a better word. Videl and Gohan left when the nurse came in to take Pan up to a private room in the maternity section of the hospital. Gohan promised to take care of the phone calls for Trunks and let everyone know about the baby's arrival. With one last hug to Pan her parents left and the nurse took them up to Pan's room.

#

Pan awoke from her light doze, her mind was fuzzy for a moment and then it cleared as the reality struck home. She had given birth, to a healthy son. She turned her head to look into the crib at the side of her bed and panicked for a moment when she saw it empty. She moved slightly and stared around the room, her eyes fell on Trunks and her heart melted.

The baby had started to whimper and not wanting to wake Pan from her sleep Trunks had gone to the crib and gently picked his son up. He cradled him in his arms as he sat in the chair and rocked him softly. He took the moment of solitude to study his son. A fine dusting of lavender hair crowned his head, sleepy eyes blinked open for a moment to study the face of the man that held him before shutting once more. The tiny mouth opened in a yawn and the little nose scrunched up before relaxing and with a soft sigh the child slipped into sleep once more, lulled by the strong heartbeat he could hear through the warm chest he was cuddled against.

Trunks was overwhelmed by the protective feelings that surged through his body. This was his son, his child, his heir. He vowed then to take care of his son and his wife, to protect them from anything that life tried to throw in their way. The love that flowed warmly through him cemented his feelings further and he knew his life was complete, that he had done the right thing when asking Pan to marry him. He knew she loved him with all her heart, the proof of that love was cradled in his arms.

Pan continued to watch silently as her husband cradled their son and smiled warmly. Trunks looked up when he felt the weight of her eyes on him. He smiled and stood, walking carefully over to the bed he sat on the edge and shifted the child so as he could wrap one arm around Pan. He reached for her lips and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you."

Pan smiled, her eyes shining. "He's beautiful."

"Yes, he is. I am the luckiest man in the universe, Pan. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul."

Pan thought back over the past months, from her infatuation with Trunks to the party that had started it all. The 'rape' and ensuing heartache. She had come a long way since then. She had grown and matured mentally and was a much stronger person for it. She could now look forward to the future, a future that stretched before her like the blank pages of a book waiting for her to write upon it what she would. She felt safe, secure and content. But most of all she felt love.

With a contented smile on her lips she cuddled closer to her husband and her son, happy in the knowledge that they were together and a long happy future lay ahead.

~ Fin ~

AN: I'd like to say a quick thank you to all those people out there that have reviewd/commented/e mailed me in regards to this fic. Your comments, thoughts and support are valued and appreciated, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Arigato. ^_^


End file.
